Stockholm Syndrome
by smmiskimen
Summary: REPOSTED! Edward is attacked by Bella's scent on her first day at school. What happens when he decides to act upon his desires and take what he believes to be his? AU, OOC, Canon Pairings. Companion fic to Stockholm Syndrome BPOV.
1. Chapter 1 Primal Instincts

**So, here is my new story Stockholm Syndrome. I hope you like it and it is rated M for mature themes, situations, and language. This story deals with a darker Edward. He will be out of character from the books but you will see why. I hope you like.**

**For those of you that read my story Sex Everyday Keeps the Doctor Away, I will be getting back to work on it soon. After all the shit that happened because of some retarded ass people I had to take a break from it and had to butcher it too. I am having to reassess the way I will be writing those chapters and have to post them multiple places because of the assholes that reported that story. **

**Anyways, here is my new story and I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flaming or rude responses. I will block people that do that and report their actions after the shit I endured with Sex Everyday. **

**Read and enjoy and reviews are welcome but not necessary (I still love them though! lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or make any money from it but I do own this storyline and plot ideas.**

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome – Chapter 1 – Primal Instincts

EPOV

Today was like all of the other days of my boring self induced purgatory of high school existence. I had to sift through the pathetic mental drabbling of the horny teenage boys and through the jealous and menacing thoughts of the status quo of the girls. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that they would have made good vampires for their vengeful thoughts alone.

All of that changed though when the new girl arrived. I heard her name mentioned over a thousand times before lunch and even had to attempt to block out the very unoriginal pornographic thought of several of the guys.

I took my usual seat in the cafeteria with my prop tray of food. We each had one, my siblings and I. Emmett picked at his pile of mashed potatoes and I was waiting for him to say 'this means something.' Rose and Alice had diet sodas and apples. And Jasper and I had just grabbed rolls and meats. None of us would be eating the wretched food but we had to keep up appearances.

My attention was diverted from the massacring of my roll by none other than Jessica Stanley. I was getting tired of her pathetic fantasies of her and I. Several of them made me wish I could commit suicide.

She was explaining us to the new girl, Isabella, I mean Bella, Swan. I loved her explanation of how none of the girls here were good enough for me. It wasn't that, well, actually it was. They were just plain and insignificant children. I was the almighty vampire who didn't want to be bothered by the likes of _them._

Sure, I could have any of them, any day of the week but why bother. I had my pick of the vampiric flavors. I hadn't met one yet, with the exception of my immediate family, that hadn't wanted me. Hell, some of the guys even tried but that shit didn't float my boat. I still remember my month long vacation in Denali with the sisters. They were a whole lot of fun. And, after being with the numerous durable vampires, why would I want to hold back for a fragile little human like Jessica Stanley. God only knows what she was carrying around and I didn't want firsthand knowledge if vampires were immune to shit like that.

"Yo Eddie! See something you like?" Emmett said as he threw Rosalie's uneaten apple at my head.

I caught it easily and spun around to glare at him. I had apparently been preoccupied with the newest child at Forks High.

"Do _not_ call me that!" I spat at my brother. He just laughed.

"Relax bro! Got your panties in a wad or something? I thought I told you not to borrow Rose's thongs. Now get it out of your ass and relax!" Emmett shot back at me causing Rose to smack him and Alice and Jasper to snicker. I even cringed at the mental image Alice had of me in Rose's French lacy lingerie. I was pretty hideous.

"Alice! That is so not right!" I said to her making her laugh even harder.

I had to block her out when the image changed to me doing a strip tease in said lingerie. I had to divert their attention and I knew just the way.

"Oh Rose? Emmett has a new porn collection that you don't know about. Check the loose floor board beside the bed."

"Dude!" Emmett said to me in a low tone.

"Emmett!" Rose shouted and half the cafeteria looked in our direction, including _her_.

My eyes locked with Bella's and I was lost in her chocolate brown orbs. They were so full of wonder but I couldn't hear anything from her mind. It pissed me off and I stood up pushing my chair backwards until it hit the wall. Oops!

I stalked out of the cafeteria and towards the area between buildings 3 and 4. I needed a smoke. Sure, vampires didn't need to smoke but I liked it and would never have to worry about the negative effects. Plus, I knew I would never get caught because I could hear anyone coming.

The bell rang as I stubbed out my Marlboro Red and I sauntered through the halls to Biology. I took my typical seat beside no one. I liked it this way. I was lost in my own thoughts for the time being but was snapped out of it by the force of a wrecking ball hitting me.

The scent that surrounded me felt like a volcano erupting down my throat. It burned with the fury of a thousand hells. I looked up to see the cause and saw _her_, Bella Swan. She turned to walk down the aisle and took the seat next to me. I cringed away from her. She smelled too damn good. I wanted her, right then, and I didn't care that I would have to massacre a class full of insignificant juveniles. They were collateral damage and I would enjoy cleaning them up as long as I got to taste her.

I balled up my fists and held my breath, mentally picturing the millions of ways I could lure her to her demise. But, I had to make sure that Carlisle and the rest of the family would be safe, that they would still remain inconspicuous. So, I decided to bide my time. I knew I had to think this one out carefully. For god sakes, she was the daughter of a cop. I had to be careful with this one, make her appear to disappear.

The plan started to form in my mind at that instant. I went from cocky vampire to the world's deadliest predator. I started to think of the way that I would take her, drain her, NO! I had to stop, Alice would see. I would be damned if that meddling little pixie of a vampire would stop me. Who would she think she was? She had no say in what I did. I would have to wait. Make her, them, all of them, think that I was just going for a hunt. It would be easy. And, I would be hunting, her, but hunting still.

The bell rang snapping me from my plans and I rushed from the room. I had to clear my thoughts about her. I couldn't let this child ruin my existence. I could forget her, ignore her, and make her one of _them_, those juveniles that filled the hallways around me.

I rounded a corner and walked into Alice. She had a worried look on her face.

"Edward? Are you ok?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes!" I seethed through my teeth. Damn omnipotent pixie!

"Ok, because I was getting worried there. Do you want to go talk to Carlisle? I could go with you," Alice suggested.

"Alice, Carlisle is the last person I want to talk to right now," I said with a sigh. "I just need to go, need to clear my mind, need to hunt. Here are the keys; I will see you at home later."

She took them without pause and I was gone in a flash, out the doors and running for the trees. Within a minute I came across a stray deer and drained it dry, burying the carcass and moving on. Still, the blood did little for me after _she_ had impacted me with her scent. It was driving me crazy, tearing at the shreds of sanity that I had left.

I ran for several hours clearing my mind. Running always did that to me. I came across other animals but turned my nose up to them. They smelled wretched compared to that girl. Nothing could taste as sweet as I imagined she did. Without even thinking about it I circled through the forests taking the long way home but heading back through Forks in the process.

I was brought to my knees by that tormenting scent again. It was pure torture and I relished it. I took in gulps of needless air just to taste her scent. Without even realizing, my feet had brought me to a small two-story house and there she was, lying in the back yard, asleep on a blanket.

I paused for a second to listen to my surroundings. I could hear neighbors discussing insignificant things dinner and T.V. I heard cars passing on the roads. But, I never heard anything from inside that house. She was home alone. This was my chance, my perfect opportunity. I would have her. I would take her and drain her. And Alice would be too late. She could never arrive in time to stop me, to save this pathetic human.

At this point, I didn't care about being tainted by human blood. I just wanted the searing burn to stop. There was only one cure, _her_. She would die today. My decision made, the hunter descended upon its prey.

* * *

**I would like to thank preciousfairymom80 for her assistance with the mental thoughts on this chapter. I haven't written a Darkward yet so this is a new experience and she helped me out. Thank you Crystal! I love you lady! **

**Reviews are always appreciated and I would love to hear what you think of this new story so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stockholm Syndrome – Chapter 2 – My Possession

_At this point, I didn't care about being tainted by human blood. I just wanted the searing burn to stop. There was only one cure, __her__. She would die today. My decision made, the hunter descended upon its prey._

She would never see me coming, hear me coming. I was the invisible predator that was about to feast on her. If she tasted even a tenth of how incredible she smelled then this would all be worth it. My mouth salivated with venom as I thought about this and let her scent invade me. I could literally taste her on my tongue and I was still ten feet from her, right on the tree line, making sure that no one would see me.

I shot forward with my vampiric speed and had her firmly in my grasp, her mouth covered by my hand to stifle her scream that was currently emanating from her. I was back in the cover of the trees before an entire second had passed.

Her weak little body fought against my iron arms and steel hands as I restrained her, causing her fear and adrenaline to increase, making her smell even more delicious. She kicked against me and tried to scratch at my skin only to break her nails and bruise her feet. The smell of her blood trickling from her damaged fingers almost sent me into blood lust.

I fought back the blood lust because Bella was my fine wine. I wanted to savor her and take my time. I took another deep breath of her aroma and then licked her neck from collar bone to jaw bone. Even her skin tasted euphoric. Her instinctual reaction to my attack and intrusion on her body caused her to struggle even more against me. Her heart rate doubled with the extra surge of adrenaline and I was enthralled by the sound of it beating against the strain.

She continued to fight against me as I drank in her essence through my nose. Her scent was tantalizing. She started to kick harder then I heard the crunch of the bones in her foot as it crushed against my leg. Her resounding scream would have called attention if I wasn't stifled it with my hand.

Her flavor was even more enticing and I knew it was time to take her. I licked her jugular again, her taste was my Utopia. I pulled my lips back, exposing my razor like teeth, and then lowered them to the soft crook of her neck.

I pulled softly against her pounding pulse and let my mouth partially fill with her nectar. It saturated my palate and tasted divine like the finest meal in all of eternity. I slowly swirled her blood in my mouth, tasting the subtle hints of her in it. Her blood has a floral quality mixed with her distinct smell and taste. In all of my existence I had never come across anything that tasted so satisfying.

I pulled another partial mouthful of her. The decadent flavor of her blood pooling in my mouth, tantalizing my taste buds, made my body come alive in waves that no blood or human had ever caused before. I was shocked at the reaction. My body hummed with electric current that settled in my loins, making them feel like they had been woken up for the first time.

My eyes rolled back in my head as my eyelids fluttered closed. Unwillingly, my body let out a lustful groan which only intensified the insatiable appetite I had for this little human girl. The feelings coursing through my body at that time could be compared to the feelings that most humans felt when they were on Ecstasy.

I let another mouthful of the sweet nectar coat my throat. Bella's body started to cease its struggles against me. She was finally accepting her fate while I was reveling in her flavor. I was so lost in her that I didn't realize until it was too late that we were no longer alone.

I spun around, my mouth still locked on her neck like a pit bull on its victim. I stared into the four pairs of golden eyes that stared at me in anger and shock.

"Let her go bro," Emmett said as he took a half step toward me.

I twisted around again, prepared to run, but was blocked by Rosalie. Her lips were pulled back in a feral snarl and her body was crouched, prepared to strike. They were here to take my kill. They wanted her. They wanted to deny me my right of her blood.

I was suddenly hit by a wave of despair, guilt, loneliness, and isolation. My body and mind fought against it. I wanted to keep my kill. I wanted to finish draining her weak, pathetic body. I deserved her untainted blood.

"Edward, let her go, you don't want to do this," Alice spoke from behind me.

She was close, they all were, too close. My lips pulled back some but my teeth remained buried in her flesh. I let out a warning growl but they didn't heed my defense. They all stepped forward once more. It was then that I realized that they were not going to leave me to enjoy my drug of choice, Bella.

I spun around in a circle, taking in my odd of escape. I was surrounded by the four points of a compass. I was their destination and they were closing in on me, their intended target.

"Edward, we said drop her. Drop her or we will _make _you," Emmett warned.

I let out a dark and deadly chuckle at his weak threat. Who was he to stop me? Who were any of them? Yeah, they were family, but Bella's blood was my possession. I had claimed it the first time I smelled her. She was mine and no one would take her from me. I pulled my arms in tighter around the slim weakened body in a show of possessiveness. _Mine!_ I thought to myself just as Alice shrieked.

Suddenly, the sound of tearing metal filled the air as my siblings reached me. My grip on her neck released reflexively as the pain of Emmett and Jasper's attack registered with my body. My shoulders burned as my brothers pulled at my arms, ripping them from me. I stared in horror as my possession, my kill, fell limply to the forest floor with a resounding, silencing thud.


	3. Chapter 3

Stockholm Syndrome – Chapter 3 – Attempting Escape

_Suddenly, the sound of tearing metal filled the air as my siblings reached me. My grip on her neck released reflexively as the pain of Emmett and Jasper's attack registered with my body. My shoulders burned as my brothers pulled at my arms, ripping them from me. I stared in horror as my possession, my kill, fell limply to the forest floor with a resounding, silencing thud. _

My grip on my kill was gone and she lay there, on the forest floor, not moving as her sweet nectar seeped from her neck. I crouched down to attempt to finish her off when a kick landed squarely in my chest, sending me flying backwards through a tree.

I sprang to my feet, a vicious snarl emanating from my throat as I stared at my attackers, my brothers, my friends. I saw no family connection at that moment, only the two cold, steel bodies blocking me from her. I glanced at the ground behind them and growled wildly as I noticed her body was missing.

_They took her!_ I was furious and my vision clouded over as I zeroed in on my targets, Emmett and Jasper. I charged at them, not caring that they had taken my arms. I plowed my shoulder into Emmett's chest, knocking him backwards and snapping a sapling. I was blindsided as Jasper crashed into me, pushing me away from Emmett.

Emmett stood up, brushing the dirt and debris from his clothes as he locked his eyes with mine. I watched as his jaw tensed and set into a deep scowl and I heard a menacing snarl deep within him. In a split second he was at me before I had a chance to get up.

"Bad move bro," Emmett growled at me as I jumped up, prepared to defend myself the best I could. "Jazz, go get a snack for our brother here, I am going to have a little chat with him."

"Are you sure…" Jasper started to say.

I bet he could taste the tension in the air. I was focused on one thing only…getting past Emmett to the puddle of blood where Bella's body had been. I could track her that way and finish the job. I didn't care if I had to kill my sisters to get her back but she was like hundred year old scotch to an alcoholic, heroin to a drug addict, sex to a nympho. Her essence was my newest addiction and I would be damned if anyone, human or vampire, would keep me from her much longer.

Suddenly I was flying through the air and hitting another tree as Emmett's fist collided with my face. It didn't hurt but it caught me off guard. The anger returned and I focused on one thing, _him_! He may be bigger than me but I was faster than him.

I barreled towards Emmett, aiming my head at his sternum. I wanted him to feel the force of the impact. Just a millisecond before I collided with Emmett he sidestepped and stuck one foot out, tripping me and sending me skidding into the earth.

I jumped back up and tried again only to meet the same fate of the ground. Emmett was pissing me off and making me lose it even more.

"Dude! You should be able to hear what I am thinking and know what I am going to do. Snap out of it! She isn't worth it Eddie," Emmett said as I charged at him again. This time he just stepped sideways and I barreled face first into a tree.

I shook off the impact and stood up to attack again when I smelled blood in the air. It wasn't the ambrosia that I was craving but it was still blood. Jasper appeared through the trees dragging a still kicking buck with him; its leg broken and bleeding.

I was slightly frenzied at the smell and sight of the blood. Jasper dropped the animal at my feet and I dropped to my knees, sinking my teeth into its neck, feeling the fur, skin, fat, and flesh melt away like a hot knife through butter.

My throat burned with fury as I pulled in a large mouthful of the pulsating life force. The moment it touched my throat I was spewing it back up. It was repulsive compared to _my _Bella's river of life. This was like beer compared to whiskey, steel compared to platinum, nothing compared to everything. This wretched animal blood may sustain me but it would never fulfill my thirst. I spun around in a crouch and tried to sprint off in the direction I could smell Alice and Rosalie had taken Bella in.

I didn't get very far before being slammed to the ground by a tree trunk that Emmett had thrown at me. I growled and snarled as I tried to get up but the lack of upper appendages prohibited most of my desired movements. Before I realized it, Emmett had me flung over his shoulder and was darting through the trees like the wind. Jasper was running just behind and to the right of him.

I snapped and snarled and bit at Emmett. Every time I would sink my razors into his marble flesh he would growl at me and smack my upper body into something to distract me before sprinting forward a bit faster. I continued to bite and thrash in an attempt to be released.

I was being bounced around through Emmett's movements and kept having my snapping jaws slammed into his back. I counted out the time and opened my mouth at the perfect time, slicing my teeth through his steel exterior.

"Ow! Shit! Fuck!" Emmett screamed as he slammed on his brakes.

I smiled thinking he was about to put me down. Put me down he did but not in the manner I was expecting. Emmett grabbed my ankles with his huge bear paws and flung me through the air, demolishing a giant boulder with my head. I felt my skin crack open with the impact and was temporarily stunned but then realized that I was free of his grasp. I jumped up to run but Emmett had me in a headlock.

"Em man, don't do it. He is out of his mind, we just need to get him home," Jasper said as Emmett tightened his grip on my head.

"He fucking bit me!" Emmett screamed at Jasper and I just smiled ruefully at the memory of it. Emmett didn't taste half bad.

"Emmett, we need to get him home in as few pieces as we can. They won't be happy if they have to play jigsaw with him. _Calm_ down," Jasper said and I felt the briefest of calming waves hit me. My mind was so far gone that it didn't affect me. Emmett loosened his grip some but didn't let go.

"Grab his legs," Emmett instructed and I grumbled and snarled at the restrictive hold I was caught in.

Emmett and Jasper took off running again and within a few minutes they skidded to a stop in front of an old ramshackle cottage that was on our land. I didn't smell _my_ Bella here and wondered where she was. I still had dinner to attend to with her. I didn't like to be kept waiting.

Jasper dropped my legs and flung the door open to the shack, causing the fading light of day to cast an eerie glow inside. I sneered at the filth ridden locale that they had brought me to. It smelled dank and musty and just plain dirty.

Emmett retained his hold on my head and dragged me, kicking and growling, through the entryway and into the main cavernous room. He dropped me and kicked me on his way past my body. He stood in front of the door and Jasper stood beside him, just inside the hovel, glaring at me.

I grew curious to the sound of the approaching footsteps. I knew them immediately to be Esme. _Great_. Mommy dearest has come to tell me no more human girls. Like that will stop me from finishing _her_. These vermin were keeping me from my meal. I needed my dessert and Bella was the only one that could serve what I liked.

Emmett and Jasper parted themselves as Esme sprang into the room, planting herself directly in front of me. I laughed at her expression and stance. She acted like she had authority over me. _No one_ had authority over me except for myself. Once I got my arms back I would show them all just that.

Esme glanced over her shoulder and motioned with her head for Emmett and Jasper to leave us be. It was just what I didn't want…alone time with _her_. She wasn't the one that I wanted to spend alone time with at that moment.

Esme turned to glare at me; her usually golden eyes were now a liquid like onyx, swirling with her rage, fury, and hatred. I let out a dark chuckle as she reached down to grab my shoulder, dragging me to my feet. I towered over her but not for long. Esme held onto me with her left hand and I watched helplessly as her right hand crossed her body then swung at full speed until it connected with my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 4 – A Quick Trip

Previously - _Esme turned to glare at me; her usually golden eyes were now a liquid like onyx, swirling with her rage, fury, and hatred. I let out a dark chuckle as she reached down to grab my shoulder, dragging me to my feet. I towered over her but not for long. Esme held onto me with her left hand and I watched helplessly as her right hand crossed her body then swung at full speed until it connected with my face._

Esme's slap didn't hurt but it was degrading. I snarled at her, exposing my teeth, and she slapped me again. This one made me laugh maniacally. Her efforts were futile against me. She thought that she could make me see reason. I even heard her think it when she slapped me again. The only reason I could see was that _they_ had taken my dinner.

"What were you thinking?" Esme screamed at me as she threw me to the filthy floor. "Do you _want_ to ruin everything your father and I worked hard to achieve? Were you not thinking of us?" Esme backhanded me as I sat there grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"_You_ are not my mother and _he_ is not my father!" I spat at her.

A mixed look of shock and pain crossed her face at my words and her mind was blank as the meaning of them sank in.

"Get out of here, you make me sick!" Esme said in a resigned voice as she threw the door open and stalked out. "Put him back together and show him the way off our land," were Esme's last words as she walked past Emmett and Jasper.

They entered the cabin, each holding one of my limbs. I sat there waiting patiently as my brothers placed my arms against my body and let some of their venom seep onto the separations. Within a few minutes they were completely reattached and my brothers backed up quickly, crouching defensively.

"You heard the bitch! Show me off _your_ land," I growled as I picked myself up off the floor.

Emmett and Jasper backed slowly out of the cabin and I strolled out into the evening air. I took a deep breath, but didn't smell my dinner in the air. I turned towards the north and started running, aware that I was being flanked by Jasper and Emmett.

_You don't have to do this._ Jasper thought as we ran towards the state line.

_Dude, just go apologize to Esme. You know she doesn't want you to leave._ Emmett said to me.

I ignored their pathetic attempts to sway my decision. Soon, we were coming up on the Canadian border and my brothers slowed their pace as I raced ahead.

_Come back home soon bro._ Emmett thought to me.

_It won't be the same without you Edward. All of us have slipped; none of us blame you, especially me. _Jasper's thoughts were almost painful. I blocked them out and kept on running until I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore.

I kept on running through the night and through Canada. I crossed into Alaska and headed towards the west. I knew where I was going and who I was going to. As the sun started to materialize on the horizon I entered the familiar region of the Denali National Preserve. I would be at Tanya's in a matter of minutes. She was waiting outside as I approached her home in a slow run.

_Carlisle called and told me you might be coming here_. Tanya told me silently.

I growled softly at the thought that might have been warning them. I wasn't any more dangerous than Jasper on a good day. We all knew that he had problems with his self control. Why were they treating me like this?

I reached her side and immediately grabbed her, pulling her into a rough, needy embrace and crashing my lips to hers. She kissed me back urgently. I was sure she could feel the need I was emanating. I pulled her inside once I heard that there was no one else home.

Tanya led the way to her room after breaking our kiss and I threw her onto the bed before ripping her clothes away. I mirrored the action with my own before diving onto the bed with her to resume the escapade.

Tanya wasn't being gentle with me and I was grateful for it. She shoved me over roughly before climbing on top of me to devour my lips again. But she stopped and pulled away, moving to the head of the bed.

"What is that taste on you?" she demanded from me.

"Last night's dinner that my _family_ deprived me of," I replied.

"Dinner? You fed off of a _human_?"

Oh yeah! And she was tasty! What's it to you, cunt?

"Yep! What's it to you?"

"Edward, look at me now!" Tanya growled.

I looked up at her and she gasped. Her reaction didn't bother me.

"Your eyes! They are orange! How much did you drink?"

"Not enough!"

"Edward! You agreed to this lifestyle! What did you do?"

"Grr! Fuck! She sang to me! Her blood sang to me! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it? Fuck no! They _stole_ her from me! They took her for themselves! Fuck them!"

"Edward! Listen to yourself! You aren't thinking straight."

"I am thinking just fine!"

"Get out of here! Get the fuck out of my house!" Tanya screamed at me.

She exited the room and came back with some clothes for me. They must have been Eleazar's because they were a little too big. I didn't care though and I dressed quickly before sprinting out of the house. I took off running back to the southeast. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from the damn vegetarians.

I ran for hours before a scent hit me, black bear. I slowed to follow the scent and soon came upon a mother and two cubs feasting along the river's edge. Breakfast! I slowed to a stalking walk as I decided my course of action. Momma wouldn't like me feasting on her plump little cubs so this should be fun.

I leapt quickly and had one cub in my grasp before the bear could register me. Once she noticed me and her cub, held tightly in my arms and bleeding from the shredded neck she sprang to attack. I leapt agilely over her and swooped up the other cub, finishing it off before she could turn around. She was pissed!

I danced around her, letting her get almost close enough to attack but always moving at the last moment. I quickly grew tired of the cat and mouse game and decided to spring onto her back and ride her while I drained her. She thrashed around, trying to throw me off, but her movements became sluggish and she finally collapsed as I drained her dry.

I stood up and made work of the bodies before continuing on my way south. I ran all day, avoiding any small town along the way. I recognized the familiar landscape as I crossed back into Washington. It was evening and the night life was beginning to emerge.

Once I passed the cabin I began to hear the familiar thoughts that I had been listening to for the last 50 plus years. They must have heard my approach.

_Here comes the fuck up, _thought Rosalie.

_I told you he would come home tonight,_ Alice said in a smug tone.

_Thanks for coming home bro. Esme has been tore up pretty bad_, Emmett commented.

_Remember, we all slip up_, Jasper said.

_I will meet you at the river_, Carlisle said in a stern tone.

The only one I didn't hear was Esme.

I reached the river and leapt easily over it, coming down lightly on the other side. Carlisle was standing there waiting for me in the last of the daylight.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a guarded tone.

"Carlisle," I replied.

"Your actions were _interesting_ yesterday."

"Is that all you have to say?" I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Well, no. You have put my family in a difficult predicament. Do you even realize the weight of your decision? She is the Chief's daughter for crying out loud! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Don't ask me! Your _family_ kept me from making this quiet and easy."

"They did the right thing Edward."

"Says you."

Carlisle let out a deep sigh and hung his head for a moment. Then he straightened up and set his shoulders.

"Are you back, to stay?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied nonchalantly.

Carlisle sighed again but turned and started back towards the house. I followed behind him without speaking. I did nothing wrong but they were all acting like I had. What was it to them? Chief Swan could have just thought his daughter was murdered or that she had run away. Why did they have to step in and steal her from me?

Carlisle reached the back porch and started up the stairs. He turned abruptly when a menacing hiss escaped my lips.

I smelled her. Not only her, but I smelled her blood. It didn't smell right though. I smelled the morphine mixed in it. I heard the faint beeping of a heart monitor and smelled the plaster of a cast too. The venom pooled in my mouth as her scent assaulted me but I was held back from entering the house by Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. They had appeared out of the house and were restraining me from getting to her.

I wasn't mad though, my family had saved me a snack…


	5. Chapter 5

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 5 – Coming Home

I was being held back as I sniffed the air. It was rich with her scent but was tainted by the morphine and smell of rubbing alcohol. I licked my lips as I remembered her flavor. Her aroma and zest made my mouth pool with venom again but I held back, not wanting to give my family another reason to throw me out. I now had a reason to stay, Bella was here.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett noticed that I wasn't struggling. My plan was working. I had to show my family that I was under control. I would bide my time until they trusted me and then I would get Bella alone and finish the task. She would be even more like a fine wine. She would age to perfection and when the time was right, I would drink all of her in and satiate my thirst for her.

Alice appeared in the doorway to the back porch with a fire in her eyes. If looks could kill I would be six feet under. She stalked forward until she was an inch from me, still glaring at me with a determined gaze.

"Don't think I don't see what you are planning Edward," Alice seethed and I just stood there with a defiant smirk on my face. "Remember, I will see your plan the moment you decide and it will be a cold day in hell before you are left alone with her. This is all your fault dear brother and now we have to clean up your mess. You fucked up and now, you have to suffer."

"What ever you say little sister," I replied as my brothers and father let go of me.

"Edward, Alice, let's take this inside. Edward needs to know the full weight of what is going on here and his expected part in all of this," Carlisle said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and led me inside.

Rosalie was standing on the third stair, blocking the way upstairs. I heard Esme's soft comforting murmurs coming from the guest room on the second floor and guessed that she was with Bella. Emmett went to stand just in front of Rosalie and crossed his arms and Carlisle and Jasper turned to stand in front of me. Alice stayed close to my side.

"Edward, you have really put the family in a difficult position. Do you realize what we have had to do in light of your actions? Rosalie had to break into Chief Swan's house and forge a runaway note while pretending to be Bella. She stole Bella's truck and had to hide it. This isn't going to work for long. Bella's father will not rest until he finds her!" Carlisle spoke with authority as he explained the situation to me.

"Well, if you would have let me finish my dinner then we wouldn't be in this position, would we?" I spat at him and he heaved a deep sigh.

I felt a small wave of serenity attempt to wash over me but I pushed it away. I didn't want Jasper controlling my emotions. I had to be able to mask them on my own. I closed my eyes and took a few mental deep breaths. When I opened my eyes again I was calm inside and out.

"Look Carlisle, I know my actions weren't appropriate but this is all her fault. Her blood sang to me and literally called my name! She is a siren, a temptress and having her here will only tease me further! Have you no love?" I asked him. I hoped my change of tactics would work.

"Edward of course I love you! But what were we supposed to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Dude! You were going to kill her!" Emmett boomed out.

"He almost did," Rosalie seethed behind him.

"We were lucky that I was able to withstand her," Alice said quietly from beside me. I looked at her, shocked that she had been the one to save Bella. "What! She does smell and taste divine!" I almost laughed but I held it back. I was kind of pissed though. This little pixie had stolen some of my wine and had most likely taken more than necessary. The little bitch would pay for it eventually. But for now I had to rein in my anger. I couldn't have Jasper giving me away.

"Edward, I can help you control the lust and emotions of desire around her if you want," Jasper suggested.

"I would really appreciate that Jasper," I said as I gave him a fake look of admiration. I would have to fool them all. Bella would be mine for the taking. It was only a matter of time. I was determined that I would succeed.

"Ahhh, I can feel your determination already. I know you can do this Edward. If I can with my past then anyone can," Jasper said confidently. I already had him fooled.

I was suddenly overcome with the images of Alice's vision as she stood beside me. SHIT! We didn't need company right now! They could foil my plans.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked with unease.

"Jasper, Charlotte and Peter are on their way through and are planning on stopping by. Head east and you will come across their path and can stop them before they get here. Tell them we have a situation and now is not the time for a visit. It will work and they will understand. Go Jasper! NOW!" Alice explained in a rush and Jasper was gone before I could blink.

"Alice, will everything be ok?" Carlisle asked and she nodded. "Ok, now Edward, this is what you are going to do from here on out until the Bella situation is resolved."

"Resolved? You think this is just going to fix itself? What kind of crack have they been feeding you?" I asked incredulously.

"Dude! You know crack don't affect vamps!" Emmett said with a scowl.

"Well something is causing all of you to lose your god damn minds! How will this fucking situation resolve itself? There is no resolution when you all are so keen on keeping a fucking pet! She is not a god damn animal!" I screamed and then was knocked backwards off of my feet and into the wall.

"_You_ will not use that kind of language in _my_ house Edward Cullen! I am your mother, biological or not, and you will respect me like one and will not use that language in my presence or the presence of any other lady. Do you hear me!" Esme said with a deathly calm tone. She had appeared out of nowhere and had knocked the fuck out of me.

I felt my lip and noticed I had a crack in it. I licked it to heal it with my venom then stood up and brushed the plaster off of my clothes. I chanced a glance around the room at everyone and noticed the smug look of satisfaction that had taken residence on Alice's, Rosalie's, and Carlisle's faces. Emmett looked shocked yet excited by Esme's actions. All of their thoughts were of congratulations for Esme's attack on me. They all would pay for this. They all would be sorry.

"Yes," I said in a cold tone to Esme.

"Yes _what_?" Esme asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am," I seethed at her then turned my eyes to Carlisle who was still standing there watching the situation.

"Edward, this is a very delicate and…unique situation and we must tread carefully. Her father is the chief of police and we do not need extra attention called to us. You will go to school tomorrow with the note from me that you were ill. You will go about your day and if someone asks you about Bella, you haven't seen her," Carlisle explained to me. "Is that clear?"

My lips thinned into a set line and I nodded in acceptance. I turned to walk up the stairs but was blocked by Emmett and Rosalie. I heard the warning hiss that had passed through Rosalie's lips.

"Oh Edward, one more thing," Carlisle said and I turned to glare at him. "We all thought it best to relocate you to a different floor of the house so your things have been moved to the basement."

I heard Alice and Emmett snicker at my scowl and I just nodded and turned towards the basement door.

"Off to the dungeon the monster goes," I spat over my shoulder at the people I had to call family.

"Just be thankful shackles won't work on vampires," Emmett said quietly with a bit of a laugh.

I heard the echoing snickers trying to be stifled throughout the room. I kept walking towards the basement door but had one last message to get across. I leapt agilely and dragged my fingers across the screen of his 52" LCD monitor suspended on the wall leaving four distinct grooves dug into the screen. It was ruined.

I turned with a smile aimed directly at Emmett before waving my fingers and disappearing downstairs.

The last things I heard from them was Emmett dry sobbing and repeating over and over again, "My baby, he ruined my baby."

I relaxed into my leather sofa, in my own personal little dungeon, and turned up the stereo drowning out the pathetic murmurs from my teddy bear of a brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 6 – The Interview

All through the night I contemplated the many ways that I would take my Bella when she was ripe. I would enjoy her and make sure to take her far away so that we wouldn't be disturbed. I would have to have the family fully trust me before I could get them to leave me alone with her.

I had to push every thought back because of the fucking psychic pixie upstairs. Speaking of her, she knocked at my door and flitted down the stairs to remind me that I had to attend school today and that Chief Swan had already interviewed her and my siblings yesterday about Bella. She knew I would be today since I had been absent yesterday just as Bella had been.

I grimaced and got up to get dressed. I had a feeling that today would be interesting. We headed out of the house and I drove all of us to school. I heard all about Bella going missing in the minds and whispers of those around me. There were a few of the girls that were relieved that she was gone since she had been the shiny new toy for the boys to fight over. Two of the ones that were happy to see her go were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

I milled in the parking lot until I had to enter the school. I headed straight for the office with my "sick" note from Carlisle. It did come in handy to have my father be the chief doctor at the hospital. No one ever questioned our "sick" notes. I handed the note to Mrs. Cope and overheard Principal Greene on the phone. What caught my attention was him repeating a list of names that included mine. I tried to appear casual in the office as I listened in to the rest of the conversation picking up the other caller mentioning the interviews and that he would be there at nine to start them. Principal Greene assured him that the students would be available and ended the call. I left the office before he could find me in there and headed to my first class.

My class schedule started with Government with Mr. Jefferson. Then I had Calculus with Mr. Varner, English with Mr. Masen, Gym with Coach Clapp, lunch, Biology with Mr. Banner, and Spanish with Mrs. Cope. I headed down the hall to Government and tried to appear like my normal self. I had a plan formulating to keep the police off of my back and Jessica and Lauren would hopefully be starring in it as my decoys.

Government passed quickly as I prepared myself for the arrival of Chief Swan and my impending interview with him. I knew it would be soon. I had heard in the minds of some of the children that he had arrived to question more students. The interviews were being reserved for the junior class that had had interactions with her in classes and at lunch.

I had just settled in for Calculus after the bell had rang when Mr. Varner received a note from the office that it was my turn for the interview. I gathered my belongings and followed behind the waddling form of Mrs. Cope, trying to ignore her vivid thoughts of her and I. They made my stomach churn and venom to rise in my throat just like bile would have if I was still cursed with being a weak and pathetic human.

Mrs. Cope led me to the counselor's office and shut the door behind me. I was left alone for a moment and recognized a faint scent that lingered in the room. I took a deep breath and realized that it was Angela Webber.

Ahhh, she had a unique smell about her too. Not as powerful or as potent as Bella but still unique. Her scent reminded me of a virgin, pure and untainted by the outside world. It helped that she had an angelic soul too. I found that those with the darker souls had bitter blood while those with uppity and better-than-everyone-else souls and attitudes tasted sour and tart. The ones that destroyed their bodies with bad diets, alcohol, and drugs just tasted rotten, seriously rotten like mold had crept into their blood stream.

Now Bella, she tasted like manna from heaven. I was sure that Angela would taste sweet like freshly ripened fruit. Bella, however, she tasted better than anything or anyone I had ever drank from before. If I could find a way to mass produce her essence and bottle it I would. Then I would drink it every day and become a Bella-holic. I started to chuckle at my own joke right as the door opened and Chief Swan and Principal Greene entered the room.

"Is something funny son?" Chief Swan asked.

"No sir. I was just thinking to myself for a moment," I replied as he took a seat on the other side of the desk. He had folders and notepads with him that he situated on the desk.

"Well Edward, the reason I asked to speak with you is because my daughter Isabella has gone missing and just like her, you were absent yesterday. Now, I have a few questions for you and it is your choice to either have Principal Greene or one of your parents here unless you would like to waive supervision."

"Doesn't matter to me, I have nothing to hide," I said with an internal chuckle. That statement was the farthest from the truth it could get.

"Would you mind if I called a parent to make sure?"

I shook my head no and Charlie picked up the phone and opened a file in front of him. He slowly punched out my house number and I heard Esme pick up after the first ring. Chief Swan explained the nature of the call and that the interview would only be questions regarding the disappearance of his daughter. Esme consented to an unsupervised interview and I smiled a bit. I could just imagine her thoughts at that moment. Technically I was older than her so I was the "adult" in the situation.

Chief Swan hung up the phone and excused Principal Greene from the interview. Principal Green was thinking that he was grateful to be excused as he had always felt uneasy around me and my family. He had a right to but didn't think so since I was a student.

Once the door was closed behind me, Chief Swan set the file down and picked up a pen and positioned one of the note pads for him to write on. I watched as he placed a small recording device on the desk between us.

"So, just for the record, are you Edward Cullen?" Chief Swan asked. I could see him trying to appear professional.

"Yes," I replied with a quick nod of my head.

"And you are a junior at Forks High School?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any classes with Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, Biology after lunch." These questions were too cut and dry. I knew that there were more coming up but Chief Swan's mind was remarkably clear at the moment. All he focused on were his daughter and the next question.

"Did you have any contact with Bella?"

"She sat at my lab table. That was the extent of it."

_That isn't what that Newton boy referred to_, Chief Swan thought. And there it was! I knew it was coming up.

"Edward, I heard from another student that you were," Chief Swan cleared his throat before continuing, "eyeing her all through class."

"Actually sir, that wasn't me eying your daughter. The other person must have been mistaken. However I did notice a few others watching her intently in the cafeteria and in Biology."

_Hmmm, no one mentioned that_, Chief Swan thought to himself.

"Well then who was it?" Chief Swan asked without looking up from his notepad.

"Well sir, Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton were watching her intently during lunch and Mike Newton also couldn't keep his eyes off of her in Biology. There was also Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, who Bella sat with during lunch. I heard them make some snide comments as I was heading to class."

And I expected Chief Swan's next question in three, two, one…

"What kind of comments?"

This man didn't disappoint. He was also amazing easy to lead on. God help the world if he was ever needed to actually solve a crime on his own.

"Well sir, the girls around here weren't too keen on Bella's arrival since she seemed to take up all of the male attention. But, Jessica and Lauren were talking back and forth about taking Bella down a peg or two and teaching her a lesson about territories." I stopped there and let my words sink in to Chief Swan's head.

He wrote a few things down then his thoughts took over.

_Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory… Neither mentioned that they had issues with Bella. I wonder if they did something to her. If they did so help me god… I will definitely be questioning them again._

My plan was working.

"You mentioned Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton also. What did they do?" Chief Swan asked.

"Well sir, Mike was giving her looks like she was a conquest and Tyler was talking in the lunch line about having dibs on, well…" I started but stopped.

"Well what son?" Chief Swan asked.

"Well sir, Tyler said he had dibs on getting her in bed first."

I paused because Chief Swan's face quickly turned a furious shade of red then turned to violet and the vein in the middle of his forehead was bulging and pulsating out of control. He quickly regained his composure and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Is that all Edward?" he asked in a strained yet calm tone.

"Yes sir. That's all." I smiled inwardly at the fact that my plan was working to turn the attention off of me.

"Ok, you may return to class," Chief Swan made a few more notes on his pad of paper as I stood up and gathered my belongings at human speed. I had just opened the door to exit the room when Chief Swan spoke again. "Oh Edward, one more thing."

"Yes?" I asked as I turned halfway around to look back at him.

"Many of the boys I talked to sounded like they had been _interested_ in Bella. I didn't get that feel from you. Any reason why?"

A huge grin spread across my face as the final part of my plan was put into place here. I had been waiting for this question and knew exactly how to answer to permanently throw Chief Swan and his miniscule police force off of my back for good.

"Well sir, with all due respect, while your daughter is very lovely and I'm sure she would be fun to take out for a date, she isn't my type," I said as genuinely as I could.

"Your type? What type might that be?" _God I hope he doesn't say men. He would definitely be a waste of testosterone if he said he was into men…_ I almost cringed outwardly at his thoughts. Men! How could he even assume that I wanted men! I took a mental breath before I answered so my words wouldn't sound strained by his thoughts.

"You see…I prefer a more mature woman…" I said and Chief Swan looked at me with a slightly puzzled expression. I could see that I would have to be more direct. "You might refer to them as _cougars_." Charlie looked like he was about to choke on my admission so I thought it would be fun to push it a bit further.

"It isn't just a coincidence that my family enjoys the outdoors. After I laid eyes on Mrs. Newton, I became a regular fixture in her shop. She sure knows how to weigh the _benefits_ and downfalls of some of the harnesses and equipment in her store, if you know what I mean." I finished with a smile as Chief Swan officially choked on his own thoughts and walked out of the room and off to my next class.


	7. Chapter 7

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 7 – Testing the Boundaries

The interview with Chief Swan had gone off even better than I had hoped. I had successfully and effectively led him away from me, oh and my family too. The rest of the school day went by quickly and uneventfully. Well, uneventfully if you call Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren being interviewed again.

School finally let out and my siblings and I headed towards my silver Volvo. Emmett and I sat in the front while Rose and Jasper sat in the back with Alice sandwiched between them. I pulled out of my space and headed towards the house and my own personal brand of heroin.

Bella was my drug and I chose to torture myself like someone just entering rehab being forced to watch someone snort a line and shoot up but not being able to do so myself. The pain that I endured was going to be well worth the wait when I finally got her alone with me. She stood no chance against my strength and speed. I just had to be faster than my siblings this time while keeping an ear out for them. I was lost in my thoughts as I drove until Alice's vision shot through them.

_Vision:_

_Bella is sitting in the kitchen at the bar and is laughing while watching me intently. I turn around to hand her a plate of food that I just prepared for her and her hand brushes mine as she takes the food from me. She blushes and drops her head only to look at me through her lashes._

_FLASH_

_Bella curls up on the couch while I take a seat at my piano and start playing an unfamiliar composition. My eyes don't leave her as my fingers whisk across the keys. She smiles at me and I can't place the emotion that graces my features._

_End Vision_

I shook my head to dispel the images. I saw her looking at me through the rear view mirror and she was wearing a look of shock and horror at having shared those visions with me. I turned my attention back to the road and drove the rest of the way home without meeting her glances.

Once we arrived back home I darted off into the woods in need of a hunt to clear my mind. I was aware of two others following me out and realized that it was Jasper and Emmett. Their thoughts told me that they had noticed the change in me and were worried. I tried to ignore them as I caught scent of a herd of deer. I tracked the smell to a nearby stream where they were drinking and quickly took down the largest buck.

I was aware of Emmett and Jasper feeding nearby as they each took down a deer. I quickly drained the carcass and disposed of the body just as Em and Jazz were finishing theirs. They cleaned up after themselves and looked at me to see if I wanted to talk. I heard it in their thoughts.

"Guys, I'm fine," I said even though I wasn't.

I wasn't the sappy type that tried to make a pathetic human smile. I could fucking care less. The vision I had seen disturbed me. What could have caused that? All I wanted from that child was a meal, not a mealtime companion.

"You sure bro?" Emmett asked.

"Yep! Let's get back," I said and took off in a leisurely sprint home with Jasper and Emmett flanking my sides.

They kept thinking about what was wrong with me but I ignored their thoughts. I just wanted to get home and hide in my dungeon while being assaulted by her scent. It was starting to permeate the house. While it was excruciating, I reveled in it. She was growing riper by the day and her strong perfume was getting more delicious with every limited beat of her heart. I knew it wouldn't pump much longer, not after I had my way with her.

I shook these thoughts from my head as I heard the conversation coming from the house.

"Esme, Carlisle, just trust me. I saw it!" Alice exclaimed in a slightly annoyed voice. She must be talking about the vision.

"But he could try to kill her again. I can't have that," Esme said. "That poor girl has been through enough already."

"But maybe Alice is right," Carlisle said.

I entered the house and everyone turned to look at me. I heard it in all their thoughts…they were worried. Well, all except for Alice. She had this smug look on her face. It was well known that you don't bet against Alice and everyone looked resigned to her plan. Everyone but me. However, it would get me closer to my sweet precious nectar that sat upstairs waiting for me patiently. I did have to thank her for staying around for dinner…however late dinner might come.

"Edward?" Carlisle said. "Alice wanted to try something if you are up to it. It just might help you son."

"What exactly?" I asked.

"She wants to try and acclimate you to Bella's scent little by little so that you won't be tempted to hurt her again."

"Ok…" I trailed off. What could it hurt other than the fiery hot branding irons that her scent shoved down my throat?

"Ready Edward? Em, Jazz, can you be there to hold him back just in case?" Alice asked.

The three of us nodded and I noticed that Rosalie had disappeared. We headed upstairs with Carlisle and Esme staying in the living room. They would be able to hear everything that happened and could be there in a moment's notice if needed. I hoped this went well and I could hide my thirst for her so that my plan could move forward towards Operation Drain Bella.

I found Rosalie standing in front of Bella's room, a low hiss escaping her lips. What was the pathetic human to her? Alice looked at her and she stepped aside. Alice knocked lightly on the door then opened it and slid inside, closing the door behind her.

The door movement stirred the air and I was hit by the overwhelming aroma of my dinner. My mouth salivated with venom and my muscles tensed in anticipation of the attack but a flood of serenity came over me as Jasper worked his magic. I listened to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. May I come in?" Alice asked.

"Sure why not?" Bella said dryly.

The room was silent for a moment until Bella spoke again.

"Did you need something?" she asked sourly.

"Well, there is something. I had an idea and I wanted to try it, with your permission of course," Alice said.

"And what would that be?" Bella asked.

"Edward?" Alice called out and I opened the door to reveal myself.

Bella tensed immediately and her perfume intensified with the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Her muscles tightened under her milky skin and her doe brown eyes were wide with fear and anticipation of what might happen. I wasn't prepared for her next action.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PSYCHOTIC DEMON SPAWN!" Bella screamed at me and I was taken aback with the fury of her words. She really thought of me as a demon spawn? I heard Jasper and Emmett sigh but Rosalie snickered and slid into the room.

_This is going to be good Eddie. I just have to be here to watch her rip you a new asshole,_ Rose thought as she moved closer to Bella's bed.

"Bella…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Stop! Just fucking stop! You don't deserve to speak to me or even be in the same fucking room as me! You fucking ruined my life! Look! Just look at what you did to me!" Bella screamed as she threw back the covers sending another assaulting wave of her unique cologne towards me.

My nostrils flared and my mouth watered. I wanted to take her but I held back. Trying to attack Bella right now would do nothing for Operation Drain Bella. I swallowed back the pool of venom in my mouth and tried to speak again.

"I'm sor…" I started but was cut off by her screaming again.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry! Wait, you are sorry! You are a sorry sack of shit!" Bella screamed and I heard my brothers stifle chuckles. "Just look at me! I can't fucking walk! I can't fucking leave! You ruined my fucking life! Are you happy?"

"No Bella, I'm…" I tried again.

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed as she attempted to stand from the bed only to falter. Rose was there to catch her before anyone else.

She held Bella up as her screaming continued. I took the chance to actually look at Bella for the first time as I listened to the rants continue to spew from her mouth. She was clad in a scanty camisole and sleep shorts. Her foot was cast where it had been crushed against my legs during her struggle and I saw the faint glistening scar on her neck that my bite had left. The rest of her, though, was, if I was willing to admit it, absolutely tantalizing. Her skin was creamy and smooth with a hint of natural sheen to it. Rosalie's thoughts broke through my assessment of Bella's body.

_She sure looks nice doesn't she? The feel of her body in my arms is quite luscious. Maybe Emmett would be up to adding a bit of spice to the bedroom with her as a toy. She does have nice pert breast and her ass. DAMN! It is so succulent." _I watched Rosalie's nostrils flare slightly to take in Bella's mouthwatering aroma. _"And she does smell pretty damn good. She is making my mouth water just being nearby. I wonder how that delicate flower of hers tastes and smells… Maybe I could talk her into letting me have a lick or two._

My lip curled back at Rose's thoughts of _my_ Bella. She was mine and no one would have her other than me! I felt the snarl building in my chest and Rose smirked at me while Emmett and Jasper reached for me but instead of lunging for Rose I took a step backwards towards the hallway raising my hands to show my innocence. Rose's thoughts cut in again.

_Wow Edward…was that lustful look for her blood or her body? _

"What Edward? Am I making you thirsty? Do you want a sip? A suck?" Bella asked bringing me out of my anger at Rosalie. I stared at Bella in slight awe at her boldness and then my jaw dropped when she flipped her hair forward to cover her neck. "Well too fucking bad! You want to suck something? Go suck a dick!"

Alice looked between Bella and me in shock with a bit of sadness crossing her pixie face. Rose tried to hide the maniacal smile that threatened to break out. Emmett and Jasper were biting back their laughter and I heard a snicker from downstairs. I did the only thing I could. I retreated with as much manhood as I could muster.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Bella. My apologies. I will leave you alone now." With that I turned and headed out of the room.

Once I hit the stairs I took off in a run and darted past Carlisle and Esme. I heard Carlisle telling Jasper and Emmett to leave me alone and that I needed time. I kept running for almost 2 straight hours and was sure that I was in Canada now.

I came to a stop in a small clearing that was half ringed by a few massive boulders that provided a natural shelter. I couldn't hold back the anger anymore and let the scream lose that had been threatening to escape from the moment Bella had started in on me.

"! Stupid, fucking, pathetic, insolent, little human bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are? You are messing with Edward Fucking Cullen! NO ONE can fuck with me! No one can hurt me! No one can take me down! No one can touch me!" I screamed out loud.

I didn't care that I was screaming to myself. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I was fucking pissed. I felt the urge to hit something or someone and the only thing nearby was a fucking boulder. What the hell? Why not? I pulled my fist back and let loose on the boulder shoving my hand elbow deep within the hard granite. I pulled back my other fist and repeated the motion. Over and over I pummeled my way through the boulder, effectively reducing it to a pile of gravel and dust at my feet.

The impulse had actually calmed me down and I decided to slowly head back towards the house. Alice had some explaining to do. I ran back and arrived about three hours later, stopping to have a fill of a few elk along the way.

When I got home Alice wasn't anywhere to be seen so I headed to my dungeon. I turned up the music and tried to lose myself in it but it wasn't successful. I could hear Bella's heart beating two floors up, calling me, tempting me, begging for me to silence it. I started tapping out the beat with my fingers, keeping count of the last beats her heart would ever take. Soon she would be mine. Soon I would take her. I just had to "win" her over first. There was a soft knock at my door and I heard Alice's thoughts calling out to me.

_Edward? Edward? I'm sorry Edward. I really thought it would go better than it did. She will come around, I can still see it. Please forgive me Edward. Forgive Bella too. She has been through so much and deserves time. Please Edward. Please._

I ignored the psychotic pixie and went back to counting my Bella's heart beats. I counted them out to myself, counting away her dwindling life and her ultimate demise to my thirst. I just had to bide my time.


	8. Chapter 8

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 8

While I sat in my dungeon, counting Bella's heartbeats I began to recall the bite wound on her neck. It had healed amazingly fast. Bella had only been here a handful of days and it should still have been scabbed over and healing. Then there were her fingernails. I remembered her breaking them while trying to claw my arms from her. It also appeared that her foot was healing rapidly.

I ventured upstairs, hoping to find Carlisle in the living room so I could ask him how it was possible but he wasn't there. Instead I found Alice waiting to escort me to his office which was beside Bella's room. She led me upstairs, pausing in front of Bella's door until I passed and then smiled as I closed the door to Carlisle's office behind me.

She was really beginning to annoy me with her damn omniscient ways. FUCK! She was going to see my planning. I was going to have to be careful with this. Thank god she couldn't hear my thoughts too. Carlisle was sitting at his desk pouring over some of his medical texts as I entered his office and he looked up at me and smiled.

"What can I do for you Edward?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, I actually had a question about Bella and how quickly she's healing. Do you have any theories on that?" I asked. I hoped he could answer my questions because they really were bothering me.

"I do have a theory on that," he replied then paused, maybe for dramatic effect.

"And…" I prompted him. I wasn't in the mood for theatrics.

"Well, there was a period of time from your initial bite and when Alice was able to suck the venom out of her. My theory is that the venom had enough time to alter her cellular makeup just enough to promote rapid healing. Our venom can heal wounds as you are well aware of with yourself, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. You were all about to die when the change began and now are in perfect physical conditions. I think the venom did the same for Bella before it was removed from her system. That would explain the accelerated rate of healing for her."

"Well, you could be right but wouldn't the venom have affected her in other ways, such as senses too?" I asked while my developed senses took note of Bella's sudden accelerated heartbeat. I knew she was asleep but she must be dreaming.

"It could have but it might not have Edward. The venom works mysteriously sometimes and I cannot find any cases of the venom being left for an extended period of time before being removed from the body," Carlisle replied just as Bella started tossing and turning in her sleep.

I could hear the sheets and mattress move under her as she moved in her sleep. I heard her mumbling something incoherent and then she started calling for help. I stood up just as Carlisle did and we listened in. There was no one else in the room with her, we would have heard it. All we could hear was Bella's accelerated heart rate, her mumblings, and her tossing and turning.

The first coherent words from her mouth had me sprinting to her room with Carlisle right behind me. We had heard Bella say, "help…help…HELP! Edward!" I charged into her room with Carlisle on my heels. I could hear everyone else heading our direction too but all I could think of was to help Bella. She had called for me.

I scooped her up in my arms and sat on the bed, cradling her to my chest. I didn't know why her cries had affected me this way but I couldn't think about that now. Her scent, swirling in my face, thickened by sleep, was intoxicating. It made my mouth pool with venom but I had to swallow it back because my entire family was standing in front of me. I quit breathing so I could concentrate.

I remembered studying people with nightmares and night terrors and those who would talk in their sleep but I had never witnessed it firsthand. It was quite spectacular…the emotion that the voice could construe during sleep. Still, it panicked me some because I had never experienced it before and this was my future dinner that was having problems. She didn't need them. I needed to have her nursed back to perfection so that she would be optimally ripe for me.

Bella started to shift in my arms and then her eyes shot open as I leaned in toward her at the same time that my family reached for me. My eyes locked on hers, panic written across my face. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was alright but her heart rate spiked and then her eyes rolled back in her head as she went limp in my arms.

I looked up at Carlisle, silently begging him to fix her for me. He reached forward and took Bella from my arms then laid her out on the bed. He took her vitals, then asked Esme to go retrieve some water for her and a few cool washcloths.

I stood there helplessly, not wanting to help and give my family the wrong idea and not wanting to help due to the temptation that she was. However, there was something pulling at me, a yearning for me to be closer to her. I couldn't describe it but it was like she was a magnet, drawing me in. I found myself stepping closer and closer to her, the pull increasing with each movement that brought me nearer to her.

I didn't notice Esme's return or Jasper and Alice's departure from the room. My mind was focused on the delicious beauty in front of me, laid out helplessly on her bed, who had called out for me. Something inside of me twitched as I thought about how she had called out my name. I didn't know what the twitch was but it felt full of life, something I hadn't felt in almost 100 years.

Bella started to stir and I moved even closer to her. Now I was kneeling on the bed. The magnetic pull was stronger than ever as I hovered only feet away from her resting form. Her eyelids fluttered then opened slowly. She began to look around and found me, locking me in her gaze. I wasn't prepared for her next act.

Bella started screaming and scrambled away from me into Carlisle's arms. I reached for her but she cowered even more, her body shaking with sobs and fright. The magnetic pull I had just felt recoiled back and practically slapped me in the face. I jumped backwards from the force and stared around the room at my family who was watching me with puzzled expressions. Bella was still shrieking in Carlisle's arms and I bolted from the room, flying past Alice and Jasper who were downstairs.

I ran into the garage and started up my Vanquish before peeling out and tearing down the driveway. I had to get away for a bit. The pull had me feeling off and I couldn't explain it. It had to be her blood calling to me. That was the only rational explanation. That was all I wanted from her. Her blood…

But then there was her. She was pleasant to look at and smelled wonderful, floral almost. NO! Her blood… Her blood! HER BLOOD! That was what I wanted from her. Nothing else! That was it!

I kept driving down the roads, fighting with myself and the sharp sting that the magnetic recoil had left on me. It left a bitter taste in my mouth and mind. I had to figure it out. I would figure it out.

After two hours of arguing with myself I discovered that I was driving through the darkened streets of Seattle. I parked my car and set out on foot. I was going to find something, someone, to take my mind off of Bella. I passed a woman walking down the sidewalk and her thoughts screamed at me.

_OH MY GOD! FUCK ME THREE WAYS FROM SUNDAY! This man is a god. I wonder if…_ She thought and I spun on my heels and found her staring at me, licking her lips. She would do.

I approached her and pulled her to me. I exhaled on her face and let my cool breath work its magic to daze her. When her eyes dilated I knew she was mine. I started walking backwards into an alley and she followed me, step for step, her eyes never leaving mine.

Once we were in the darkened alley I pushed her forcefully against the brick wall of a building and let my hands roam her body. She was medically enhanced but I didn't care, I had a need that wanted to be fulfilled.

I started licking up her neck and she moaned against me, grasping at my body, seeking the pleasure source she wanted. I pressed my hips against her and she hiked a leg up for me. I could feel her pulse quicken and smell her arousal but was snapped out of my distraction by my phone ringing in my pocket.

I checked the caller ID and saw it was Esme. I clamped my hand over said distraction's mouth and answered my phone. I didn't need her giving me or my actions away.

"Yes Esme?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Edward, you will be here to attend school right? You know that we cannot afford to have Chief Swan looking towards us again. I will not allow your behavior the opportunity to destroy my family," Esme said.

"Of course Esme. I will be heading back home shortly. See you soon." I replied and closed my phone effectively ending the call.

My lady of the night started licking against my hand and I was instantly disgusted by her. I removed my hand from her and shoved her away.

"I'm done with you," I said and walked away, leaving her fuming and frustrated in the alley and wondering what the hell had just happened to her.

I went back to my car and headed home. I was there in a few hours and went inside. I was greeted by my entire family standing in the living room waiting for me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked. None of them were giving anything away with their thoughts but Carlisle spoke first.

"We would like to talk to you about Bella," Carlisle said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Well Edward, you see, we all saw the exchange between Bella and you, save for Jasper and Alice but Alice did see in her own way. Jasper did feel the connection though."

"What connection?"

"Jasper felt the…draw, per se, that you had towards her. I think I know what that draw was Edward."

"And what would that be _Carlisle_?"

"You are falling for her…"


	9. Chapter 9

Stockholm Syndrome – Chapter 9 – Feelings and Possessions

_Previously:_

_"We would like to talk to you about Bella," Carlisle said._

_"What about her?" I asked._

_"Well Edward, you see, we all saw the exchange between Bella and you, save for Jasper and Alice but Alice did see in her own way. Jasper did feel the connection though."_

_"What connection?"_

_"Jasper felt the…draw, per se, that you had towards her. I think I know what that draw was Edward."_

_"And what would that be __Carlisle__?"_

_"You are falling for her…"_

"You know you're seriously full of shit right?" I asked Carlisle as I pulled my almost seldom used pack of cigarettes from my pocket and lit one. Now seemed like as good a time as ever to puff away with the delusions my family was spouting at me.

Quicker than I could register, however, Esme was across the room and snapped the cigarette out of my mouth, putting it out in her palm.

"You will not disrespect your father that way and you will not be smoking in my house! Do I make myself clear Edward?" Esme said with an air of authority I was too bored to challenge.

"Sure, whatever. So, you think I'm falling for the little Doggie Bag upstairs huh? Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not," I said.

I saw Emmett receive an elbow to the ribs from Rosalie when his chuckle escaped at my reference to Bella being leftovers. Alice just shook her head disapprovingly at me while Jasper raised an eyebrow to challenge my comment. Esme looked shocked and Carlisle maintained his calm façade even though his thoughts said what he wanted to.

_Don't fight it Edward, it will be easier if you don't,_ Carlisle thought and I tried to block him out.

"Ok, well are we done here?" I asked, "Because I have a little Eau du Hussy to wash off of me before school."

Alice, Rose, and Esme all gasped at my statement and Emmett bit back another chuckle. He knew about my escapades and liked to live vicariously through me. Carlisle seemed disappointed and Jasper just shook his head at me. I sauntered past them to my vamp cave and headed to my shower. Thankfully Esme had decided to install a full bathroom downstairs so I didn't have to be around them any longer than necessary.

I lost myself in the steamy stall and let my thoughts wander back to earlier tonight and the magnetic pull I felt towards _her_. There had to be some other explanation other than me falling for her. I didn't do that weak and pathetic shit of falling in love. That was for those that couldn't survive on their own. I was a survivor, I had shown that the last 90 something years.

I barely noticed the water going cold as I was lost in my thoughts. But eventually I turned it off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my hips before going to lounge on my couch. I wasn't in the mood to watch TV or reading so I picked up my remote and turned on the stereo losing myself in Debussy's _Suite bergamasque_ which contained Clair de lune, one of my favorite compositions by him.

I didn't realize the time that had passed but I could hear the animals in the surrounding forest wake up for the day so I began to dress and hoped like hell that my family had dropped their attempts to push me towards Bella's body instead of her blood. I knew what I wanted from her and it wasn't companionship, it was to satiate my thirst.

I headed upstairs and took note of Bella's rhythmic heartbeat stills sounding a floor above. She sounded like she was still deep in sleep. I silently said goodbye to my future meal and headed out the door with my siblings.

I was pleasantly surprised to find all of their thoughts on things other than Bella and me. However, that didn't last the whole day. First Alice started in taunting me with visions of the two of us embracing around the house. Then Jasper chimed in with his assessment of the emotions he had felt, or had supposedly felt. Emmett joined in but with more perverse thoughts. Rose was the only one who minded her business. I tried to lose myself in the plans I had already formed for Operation Drain Bella and think up new ones but Emmett's vulgar thoughts and suggestive images always weaseled their way in.

By the time school was over I decided that Rose's mind held the biggest shred of hope for me to not be mentally assaulted so I succumbed to her mental list of designers, nail polish shades, and how her body was better than most people's. Rose had a tendency to be shallow but that was who she was, it was how she had been raised.

Once we got home Alice shot into the house before the car even stopped. I ignored her actions and parked the Volvo in the garage. Emmett and Rose got out and walked around the back of the house presumably to hunt. That left Jasper and me.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"What Jasper? I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Can we talk about Bella?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" I ranted and stormed up the stairs into the house.

Jasper caught my arm and I spun around in a crouch, an instinctive snarl emanating from my throat. Jasper let go of me and raised his arms in the air. I straightened out after a moment and looked at him, one eyebrow rising up before I pulled out my cigarettes and lit one. I hadn't smoked in some time, well, since tasting Bella, but that was because I found a new thing to rebel with, _her_.

"Why do you even do that shit?" Jasper asked.

"Because, you all are driving me crazy and it seems to calm me down." I replied. It was half true, they all were driving me crazy but the cigarettes didn't have an effect on me.

"Look man, I know you are fighting it and I can understand why but really, you are…" Jasper started but I cut him off.

"I told you," I growled, "I. AM. NOT. FALLING. FOR. HER!" I spat then snubbed out the cig and spun around before stalking into the house, Jasper on my heels.

"Edward, come on! Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. You are wrong Jasper, all of you are wrong. I don't feel that way! It's impossible!"

"Just talk to me about it. I can feel something. I know there is something there. You can't deny that you are feeling it. I feel it from you. Just talk to me about Bella."

"Drop it Jasper," I growled.

"Fine, fine. But we will talk about this. It isn't going to go away. It's just going to build Edward. And when it gets to be too much you are going to come to me."

I ignored him and started to head back out the front door but stopped when I heard Emmett's voice and an accelerated heartbeat.

"What have we here?" Emmett said and the heartbeat picked up even more.

FUCK ME! Bella! The fucker had found Bella! But where was she? I turned around to see Emmett walking away from my bedroom with Bella slung over his shoulder, her fists pounding into his back and her screaming to be put down.

The urge to separate the two suddenly erupted within me and I growled out, "Put her down!"

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, challenging me to make him then slid his arm, which had been holding Bella's legs behind her knees, slowly upwards until it was inches from the curve of her ass cheeks.

I started to see red and taste the fury as he pawed at _my_ Bella. I wasn't aware of the living room suddenly being crowded as the rest of the family appeared.

"PUT. HER. DOWN!" I growled again, stalking forward two steps while sinking into a crouch. I could have her out of his grasp in milliseconds if I wanted but I risked hurting her, a risk I didn't want to take.

"What's wrong Eddie? Don't like me touching her? Jealous?" Emmett asked and I noticed that Bella had gone quiet and had stopped moving.

"MINE! She's mine! You put her down now!" I growled again, a territorial snarl ripping up my throat and out my mouth.

I felt Jasper trying to control my emotions but it didn't affect me. I was too far gone with the jealousy and rage. _He_ had placed his hands on _my_ Bella!

All of my words had been low enough for Bella not to hear them but I was quickly spiraling out of control and I knew I would lose it soon.

"Emmett…" I growled out again and watched as he finally lowered her to the floor before backing up a step.

Without thinking, I lunged forward and grabbed Bella before returning to my previous position with Bella safely behind my back. No one would get to her now; I would keep her safe, keep her mine…

I could hear Bella's sharp intakes of breath behind me and her heart thundering in her chest but she was safe now, no one would touch her.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked and I cut my eyes to him. "Edward, no one was going to hurt her, its ok."

I felt Jasper's control working again and could sense it working on Bella as she calmed significantly behind me. I tentatively tasted it before letting it slowly work on me as well. She was safe, she was mine, I had her now, I would protect her…

Esme stepped forward and spoke in a serene voice, "Bella, what do you say we venture into the kitchen? Ladies would you like to join us?" she asked and Rose inched behind me before lightly gripping Bella's upper arm and helping her bounce her way past me.

Bella looked towards me with a shocked and awed glance before turning her head back forward and hobbling out of the living room.

Watching her walk away from me caused fissures to rip open in my chest and I didn't know why. It literally felt like I was being torn in two, half of me following her and half remaining. _What was this?_ I thought to myself as the pain intensified, feeling like flames licking at me from the inside, deep in my chest.

I collapsed onto my knees, gripping at my hair and pulling at it. I felt like I was burning alive, like Bella would never look back at me. I could feel Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett around me, trying to help me but the only thing that would help me now laid in those deep chocolate pools that were walking away from me. I looked up at her, pleading, mentally trying to make her look at me one last time.

Just before she disappeared around the corner her eyes locked with mine and everything fell into place and was suddenly clear. I was in love with Bella Swan and could not live without her.


	10. Chapter 10

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 10 – Baseballs and Pianos

_Previously_

_I collapsed onto my knees, gripping hair and pulling at it. I felt like I was burning alive, like Bella would never look back at me. I could feel Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett around me, trying to help me but the only thing that would help me now laid in those deep chocolate pools that were walking away from me. I looked up at her, pleading, mentally trying to make her look at me one last time._

_Just before she disappeared around the corner her eyes locked with mine and everything fell into place and was suddenly clear. I was in love with Bella Swan and could not live without her._

Carlisle was in front of me, trying to talk to me but I looked right through him and towards the direction that Bella had gone. I didn't want to let her out of my sight. It made me feel…anxious.

I was vaguely aware of Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett helping me up and out of the house. Once I was on my own two feet, I took off in a heated run. I could hear the three of them following me but not chasing. They let me lead the way and I was grateful. I needed to clear my head and wrap myself around the realization that I loved her…that I loved Bella Swan.

I faltered in my run as I thought the last thought, allowing the guys to catch up to me. I stopped running altogether, mentally but not physically exhausted. How? Why? Why _her_? Why couldn't I love any of the females I had come across already?

"Edward?" Jasper called out tentatively. "It's ok Edward. I know exactly what you are feeling. I told you that it was there and building. Remember? Just let it happen Edward. Don't fight it."

"Dude? You mean? He did finally fall didn't he?" Emmett asked. Emmett was never very tactful.

Jasper just nodded as I paced the patch of forest we had stopped in.

"Edward, it happens. We've all felt it. You can't help who is supposed to be the one for you. You can't fight it," Carlisle said in his calm voice.

"BUT SHE'S HUMAN!" I screamed out at them. "How in the hell am I supposed to have a human mate? She is going to die! She will die eventually!"

"She doesn't have to…" Jasper trailed off as a reflexive snarl left my lips.

"Think about it Edward. You could always change her," Emmett added in.

"Sometimes it's the only way," Carlisle said, backing them up. "We can't choose who our mate is going to be, fate chooses for us. But regardless, she is the one for you."

"You're right, you all are. But…I can't force her into this lifestyle. I can't take away her free will. She will have to make the choice," I said, coming to my decision.

I had seen vampires lose their mate before and it was not a pretty sight. But, I would give her the choice and if she chose to remain human then I would stay with her as long as she wanted me or at least stay near if she chose not to have me. Then, when she left this world I would be following quickly behind her.

I knew one thing for sure; I couldn't change her while she hated me. She would be much too strong and I would never live it down from Emmett if I had my ass handed to me by my mate. So, my next plan of action would be to woo her. I would have to show her how I could be, how I felt. I would make her fall for me if it was the last thing I did.

"Come on guys, let's have a quick hunt and head back. I think Edward has some work to start on," Carlisle said as he headed off in the direction of some deer I just smelled.

We all followed and each claimed our own meal, feasting quietly in the presence of each other. I had just finished disposing of my buck when I heard Alice's thoughts break through my head.

"_Baseball!"_ she called out with her thoughts and I felt a smile break across my face.

Maybe I could show Bella how athletic I was. Some girls did go for the jocks. Maybe she did too.

"Hey guys, Alice is about here and we're playing tonight," I said to them all as they cleaned up after themselves.

Alice appeared then and was immediately at Jasper's side, their fingers twining together. They never had the need to physically display their love like Rose and Em. Jasper was always able to feel how Alice felt and let her feel his emotions in return. In a way I was jealous of them but they were perfect for each other.

We headed back to the house to change for the game. Even though we could easily play in our regular clothes. Alice had not been able to pass up the opportunity to shop for us so we each had outfits for the games.

I was headed back up the stairs from my room when I heard Bella.

"Oh eat shit," she said and I heard Rose giggle at her.

I arrived in the living room and couldn't help but smile at the comment and the balls Bella had to talk to a vampire the way she did. She was pretty feisty.

"So, we ready?" Emmett said, clapping his hands together.

"Yep, so, who's the camel for the human?" Alice said with a snicker.

"I can be," Emmett offered while flexing his muscles unnecessarily and I watched Bella pale at the comment.

I stepped out from behind Emmett and cleared my throat. "I can do it for her," I offered politely.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Like hell you will!" she said and everyone turned to her.

My previously calm façade dropped and my shoulders slumped with her words. This was going to be much harder than I thought. I turned and disappeared out the back door and ran right through a tree, collapsing it under myself. I didn't want to admit it but her rejection had stung.

I arrived at the clearing before everyone else so I started marking the bases for the game. Everyone else arrived shortly after me. Bella was on Rose's back clinging on for life. Rose jogged over to an outcropping of rocks and helped Bella onto them then took off into the field. Then she and Jasper started tossing the ball back and forth.

All of a sudden there was a loud clap of thunder that crashed over the forest and rocketed away from us. Alice got a devilish grin when that happened and called out, "it's time!"

We divided up with myself, Emmett, and Alice on one team and Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper on the other. Esme was pulling triple duty; catching for both teams and playing umpire.

Bella sat on the rocks with a bored look on her face until the first swing that Carlisle took. I darted into the forest for the ball and it hit the ground before me. I had been too busy watching Bella to watch the ball. Feeling a bit smug, I appeared from the forest with the ball and threw it to Emmett who was charging full speed toward home plate.

Emmett caught the ball and collided with Carlisle. The sound of the collision of was like a train wreck. Bella looked at the two of them with a mortified expression but they were laughing. She seemed to relax afterwards.

Bella continued to watch the game and I could see her eyes widening with each passing minute. She looked like she was slowly having a panic attack and then I saw her clutch her chest and begin to hyperventilate.

I rushed to her side, not caring about the game any longer. She was gasping for breath and her eyes wouldn't focus on anything.

"Breathe Bella, breathe! Just calm down," I said to her in a half crazed tone. She was making me panic too.

Everyone else surrounded us and Carlisle started checking her over.

"Bella, breathe Bella. Just take deep breaths," I kept repeating over and over to her.

"I am fucking breathing!" She shot out eventually making everyone else laugh while I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok Bella?" Carlisle asked as he took her pulse inconspicuously.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she trailed off but then looked up. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well. Could someone take me back?"

Carlisle glanced around at all of us and I heard his thoughts. _"I think she just finally realized we are what we are, Edward. We should take her home in case she goes into shock. Can you gather the things?"_

I nodded to him and took off to gather our items while he picked her up without asking and took off towards the house with everyone else in tow.

I arrived quickly behind them seeing as how I was the fastest in the family. Carlisle had just situated Bella on the couch and was checking over her. I could hear her accelerated pulse and shallow breathing. It sounded like she was going into shock. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat and she was paler than normal, almost as pale as a vampire.

Esme was in the kitchen getting Bella something to drink from the sounds of it and Rosalie was hovering over Bella protectively. I noticed that Emmett and Alice were gone but saw Jasper hiding by the stairs, ready to help Bella if need be.

But, Bella seemed to be getting it under control herself. Her pulse rate had slowed and gotten stronger and her color, what little there was to begin with, was returning. Esme brought her a cup of hot tea and Bella sat up to take sip it.

Rose seemed to be happier that Bella was doing better and Carlisle didn't hover over her as much. I noticed Jasper disappear up the stairs along with Esme. I felt helpless as I stood there so I took a seat at my piano, something I hadn't done in a quite a long time.

My fingers barely skimmed the keys, getting reacquainted after such a long time away. I closed my eyes and let my fingers dance along them. The melody that came out was one that I had never played before but it just felt right. It felt like Bella… Ah Bella… I could sense her in the room but I kept my eyes closed.

I knew she was there but not on the couch anymore. I couldn't sense or hear anyone else though, so it seemed that we were getting some privacy. I kept playing and I heard Bella's heartbeat accelerate some, not out of fear or panic, but out of something else. I wasn't sure what that something else was but I could feel intensify as she came nearer.

That pull was back and without opening my eyes, without hearing her thoughts, without even touching her, I could tell that she was closer than before and was moving even closer. Her sweet nectar was filling my senses and made my mouth pool with venom but it wasn't out of thirst. No… This was something else entirely. Something I hadn't ever felt before.

This feeling was nothing I could describe. It was fierce like her when she was angry yet peaceful like when she slept soundly. Her gentleness was there that I had seen on the first day of school and the serenity from right before I had taken her. This was Bella and I could feel it all. I let those feelings pour from me, through my fingers, and into the melody. I was playing Bella's song, her lullaby, her symphony.

I heard the creak of my piano and opened my eyes quickly to see Bella. She was leaning over the lid, her eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her face. She looked so tranquil just like she had that day behind her house. This was the Bella I had wanted to begin with. Yes, her blood still sang to me, called out to me like a siren in the night. But now there was something else there. There was love. I loved her and I had to win her, earn her, make her mine. She wouldn't be a meal for me anymore. She would be my mate…that is if I could make her love me.

I stood up very slowly so that I could get a bit closer to her. She was drawing me in with her scent, her face, her very nature. I kept playing but I had to be closer to her. I felt the melody I was playing was drawing to a close as I leaned in even more. I was just inches from her now and she leaned in slightly more towards me.

I exhaled slowly, suddenly afraid of the closeness we had assumed. I had been close to women before but never to Bella and never like this. As I exhaled she moaned very softly and then licked her lips. Did she want me too? Did she feel this too? My eyes focused on her lips, glistening with her seductive saliva. I wanted to taste her flavor, not her blood. I wanted to consume her in a completely different way than before. I wanted to make her mine, my mate, my match, my forever. But would she have me? Could she want me the way I wanted her?

I exhaled again and she moaned a little louder this time. I removed one hand from the keys letting the other finish the melody, Bella's melody. I raised up my free hand and ghosted it along her jaw line, careful not to actually touch her, exhaling slowly again. My breath washed over Bella's face and she breathed it in deeply, licking her lips once again.

I wanted to taste those lips, taste Bella, feel her mouth move against mine. I let the melody drift to a close as I leaned in just slightly more. Another few inches and my lips would be against hers. A few more inches and I would be able to kiss Bella, my Bella, my future mate.

I went to lift my newly freed hand to cup her face but froze when her eyes opened. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth dropped open and she shot straight up. Her sudden recoil from me was like a slap in the face.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella screamed and the living room was suddenly full.

"What?" echoed all around us.

"You were going to kiss me! You were weren't you?" Bella exclaimed.

"I…uh…well…" I stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words.

"What in the hell gave you the idea that I would want to kiss you?" she yelled at me.

Her accusation caused a fire to rise up within me. She had wanted it. I knew she had. I could tell by her body language. But now!

"You know you wanted it! Your body had me written all over it!" I spat back, angry at her accusations.

"Don't you EVER try to kiss me without me asking for it!"

"You did ask for it! You wanted it!"

"Oh really? And what made you think that?"

"YOU LEANED IN TO KISS ME!" I screamed at her. She was out of line. She had wanted it! I knew she did!

"You have no fucking idea what I want! But I'll give you a hint… Next time, wait for me to say the words!"

"Oh I'll wait and you WILL say them."

"Don't hold your breath. On second thought, why don't you hold your breath while waiting?" Bella shot back at me causing me to burst out with laughter.

"Apparently you don't realize that I don't need to breathe… So I might just take you up on your offer."

"You don't need to… Oh yeah, that's right! You don't need to breathe because you don't have a heart!" I recoiled from her words but she had more for me. "You are a monster! You are a heartless monster! You took me away from all I've ever known. You are holding me hostage! You are the blackest monster in existence!"

Her words cut me to the core. My family, who I finally was seeing for the first time, had taken defensive positions between the two of us. I was glad they had because I was enraged at her words. She thought me a monster? Well, I could show her a monster.

Like lightning I snatched up the piano bench and launched it across the room, sending it flying through the glass wall at the back of the house. I let out a low snarl and followed behind it, leaving my bitch of a future mate behind, staring at me with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 11 – Turn of Events

Previously:

_"You don't need to… Oh yeah, that's right! You don't need to breathe because you don't have a heart!" I recoiled from her words but she had more for me. "You are a monster! You are a heartless monster! You took me away from all I've ever known. You are holding me hostage! You are the blackest monster in existence!"_

_Her words cut me to the core. My family, who I finally was seeing for the first time, had taken defensive positions between the two of us. I was glad they had because I was enraged at her words. She thought me a monster? Well, I could show her a monster._

_Like lightning I snatched up the piano bench and launched it across the room, sending it flying through the glass wall at the back of the house. I let out a low snarl and followed behind it, leaving my bitch of a future mate behind, staring at me with wide eyes._

How dare she deny me! She wanted it and I knew it! But FUCK! What an ass I just made of myself. I couldn't believe I let her get to me like that. I needed to show her that I was the one for her and my little fucking temper tantrum wasn't going to win her.

I kept running for a while but then turned around and headed back towards the house. I arrived back and noticed that the glass had been replaced already. I guess Esme was still keeping spare ones. I headed downstairs and locked myself away in my room.

I could hear Bella breathing deeply in sleep upstairs in her room and wanted to go up there but I needed to stay away for a while. I had to get myself in check before I saw her again. I couldn't lose control like I just had. If I kept doing that then I would only drive her away instead of bringing her closer to me.

I decided to pick up my seldom used sketch book and waste some time, but every time my pencil touched the paper, Bella appeared on it. I tried to draw other people, Esme, Alice, even Rose, but each time the picture morphed into Bella.

I kept ripping the pages off the pad and tossing them to the side but each blank sheet turned into her… I saw her eyes, her lips, her delicate fingers… I couldn't help but see her in everything around me. I finally gave up and just started to draw her.

I drew her as she leaned over my piano, as she sat in the kitchen, at the baseball field, and everywhere else I had seen her and could picture her. One picture caught me off guard. I didn't realize I had drawn her in my arms until after it was done. But when I tried to throw the picture away, I couldn't. She just looked like she fit there.

I finally stopped drawing when I heard the birds start chirping with the coming of dawn. Just as I was heading upstairs I heard Bella scream out and instinctively headed towards the second floor but Jasper and Alice stopped me.

"It's just a bad dream Edward. She has them often. I'm not surprised she's having another one with your outburst last night," Alice said in a slightly snide tone.

"Whatever Alice, just let me go. I need to make sure she's ok," I said and tried to push past her but I noticed Rose coming out of Bella's room so I froze.

"She's fine Edward. But I should be blaming you for this. She hasn't had a nightmare in a while and this one can be chalked up to you," Rose sneered at me then turned and headed down the hallway away from me.

I was defeated. It was my fault that she wasn't sleeping well. It was my fault that she was here in the first place. And, it was my fault that she would never be able to go back home. I had to find a way to fix it, fix it all.

The next two weeks passed with Bella having constant nightmares. I kept my distance from her during the day, splitting the time between school and my bedroom. I wouldn't hurt her again but every night I made sure I was one step closer to her. It started with me sitting on the stairs to my room, then the living room, and then the stairs, the hallway outside her room with the door shut, then open… I kept moving closer and closer to her and earned a few growls and snarls from Rose for it but she never tried to stop me.

During that second week I ended up sitting in her room with the door open. I would always stay right by the bedroom door but I watched her sleep and would hum to her or sing to her if she started to sleep restlessly. I wanted to do more but I didn't want her to slide backwards again. I had to help my mate.

One night, at the beginning of the third week, found me kneeling beside her bed. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, almost childlike. I would reach out to touch her but would pull my hand back in fear of waking her. I thought she woke at one moment when she said my name so clearly but she rolled over and away from me before settling back into deep sleep.

I wanted to think that I was the reason she was sleeping better, me and my singing and humming to her, but I couldn't be sure. However, as I kneeled there before her I lifted my hand and began to ghost it over her body, letting it rise and fall with her curves. When my hand and eyes reached her waist I spied the small sliver of skin that was exposed between her shirt and sleep pants.

Without thinking I lowered my hand until my fingers skimmed her creamy, soft skin. The moment I touched her it felt like there was an electric current running between us and she moaned then rolled back towards me and onto her back. I froze waiting to see if she would move more but she settled back into her deep slumber so I carefully reached out and then skimmed my fingers across her exposed abdomen.

The charge was back but didn't surprise me, however it did have Bella moaning softly again and I almost came undone when her tongue darted out and licked her lips before she bit down lightly on her bottom one. It was one of the most seductive movements I had ever witnessed and it had me ready to take her and claim her. I knew I couldn't do that so I fled from her room and down to mine where I promptly showered and 'took care' of the repercussions.

Afterwards I mentally berated myself for letting a human cause that reaction in me. I was a vampire for crying out loud! GRRR! Afterwards I avoided Bella even more, completely leaving the house during the day instead of just hiding in my bedroom away from her. I couldn't be around her if I was going to be that pathetic. I was the most feared creature in all of existence and a mere little human was able to affect me like that.

I didn't stop my nighttime visits to her room though and each night I would touch her exposed skin, feel her soft hair, and take in her tantalizing scent. While her scent and blood called to the vampire side of me, it also called to the other side of me. I found myself running from her room night after night only to take refuge in my shower to expel the desires. Her moans and scent mixed with her breathing my name sent me overboard and I couldn't control the desire it awakened in me. Something had to be done about it and quick before I did something reckless to hurt Bella.

After 5 days of shameful masturbation, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett took me out for a guys only hunt. I was glad for it and sorely needed the time away from her to wash away the desires. However, the meal of mountain lions didn't erase her from my mind and I found myself wanting to get back home by nightfall so I could watch her sleep again. God, I was sick masochistic pervert.

When I got back to the house I headed downstairs to wash off before my nightly ritual but was stopped in my tracks by the scent of Bella. She had been in my room! Oh shit fuck, oh my god! This was not good! I had some of the sketches of her hanging on my walls and my most recent sketch pad was sitting on my bed.

I snatched it up and her scent drifted off of it. I flipped it open and saw the jagged edge of my latest drawing, one of the visions that Alice had of Bella and I was gone. I turned around ready to go find Bella and explain but was stopped by Alice. She stood at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I tossed the sketch book back onto the bed.

"You are going to need my help," Alice replied.

"Your help with what?"

And then I saw it, the vision that Bella had taken from the book, her and I in the kitchen as I served her food. We were both smiling shyly and then Bella laughed and I followed.

"You're going to need help with that, trust me," Alice said as she tapped her temple.

***SS***

It was nine days later and I was in the kitchen cooking up mushroom ravioli. Alice told me to trust her so I was. I just hoped that whatever I was cooking was actually edible. It surely didn't smell good but no human food did to me.

Alice had me dress casually in dark washed distressed jeans and a vintage t-shirt. My hair was my usual disarray which made Alice fume but I just shooed her away so I could cook. I was nervous. This was the first time I was going to see Bella since we had almost kissed and I threw my fit. I had to keep it together this time. I had to show her how I could really be. But, could I be like that?

The past fifty something years had been rise to my playboy ways and my devil-may-care attitude. I was the only one of the Cullens that wasn't mated up and I decided that I would play until that happened, if it were to ever happen.

Alice had reminded me that it was possible for me to care and reminded me of the one from my human days… But I couldn't think of her now that Bella was in my life…was my life. Bella was everything and more and I had to make her see that she was the one for me and me for her.

I paced the kitchen as the ravioli finished cooking. I had the salad and bread already done and a glass of ice water sitting on the kitchen bar beside the plates of food. Alice said that everyone would stay out of our way and that Bella would be down at 7:03pm. I looked at the clock and it was 7:02. I ran my fingers absently through my hair as I waited for the next sixty seconds to pass.

Just as Alice predicted, at 7:03pm I heard Bella descend the stairs slowly. She no longer used the crutches and was down to a soft brace just for minimal support for her ankle. I guess the venom had waned in her system so the initial quick healing had slowed over time.

She looked around and didn't see me in the kitchen before I paced out of her line of sight. Alice had told me not to let her see me and I had to trust her. I would never bet against Alice. I heard Bella sniffing the air and that was my cue to plate the mushroom ravioli. Damn, Alice was good with the specifics.

A few seconds later Bella rounded the corner and stood there with a shocked look on her face as she took in me in the kitchen. I wanted to say something but was afraid of what to say. Alice hadn't told me any specifics on conversation.

"Ummm, I smelled something cooking," Bella said as she twisted her fingers together awkwardly yet looking stunning at the same time.

She was barefoot and was wearing navy blue velour pants and a long sleeve plain white shirt with a v-neck. Her hair was down in loose waves and she seemed like she was trying to hide behind it. I decided to grow some hair on my nuts and actually talk to her like a civilized vampire would.

"Hi, I uh made you dinner," I said as I gestured toward the food on the bar.

"You made me dinner?" she asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah, to apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other. I'm sorry Bella."

"Oh…" she trailed off. "Um, yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Don't, don't apologize. This is entirely my fault."

"You got that right," Bella said in a snippy tone but she looked up and I saw a shy smile on her face and couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe there was hope for us after all, I thought to myself as she slowly moved forward and sat down in front of the food. She looked at it all and smelled it before carefully picking up a fork and spearing one of the ravioli.

"You didn't poison this did you?" she asked with a serious expression.

I feinted shock and horror at the accusation but couldn't hold the face long because she immediately looked ashamed at the statement. Before I knew it I was smiling, she had started to giggle, and then I was joining her in the laughter. I had a feeling that tonight would be a turning point for Bella and me.


	12. Chapter 12

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 12 – One Step Forward

_Previously:_

_Maybe there was hope for us after all, I thought to myself as she slowly moved forward and sat down in front of the food. She looked at it all and smelled it before carefully picking up a fork and spearing one of the ravioli._

_"You didn't poison this did you?" she asked with a serious expression._

_I feinted shock and horror at the accusation but couldn't hold the face long because she immediately looked ashamed at the statement. Before I knew it I was smiling, she had started to giggle, and then I was joining her in the laughter. I had a feeling that tonight would be a turning point for Bella and me._

"Bella," I said as I she finished up the slice of strawberry cheesecake I had produced for dessert.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I really am sorry about everything. I mean it. I'm horrible for being the cause of it and I wish I could go back and change it all so I would have never taken you away from everything you knew."

Bella looked stunned but said, "thank you Edward."

She stood up, looking flustered and like she had missed out on something. She wouldn't look up at me and I was terrified that I had just ruined everything with my apology. But before I could let her leave the kitchen I hurried over and stood behind her, gently grasping her elbow.

She spun around and seemed stunned at the nearness of us. She was just inches from me and the magnetic draw that had been playing with me all night intensified. Her scent engulfed me and made my head swim. She smelled like freesias and lavender. The scent wasn't overpowering due to the mix of her deliciously sweet blood with it but it was intoxicating nonetheless. I had to struggle to remember what I wanted to ask her, why I had stopped her. She spoke, somewhat breaking the hypnosis her close proximity had put me under.

"Yes?" she breathed out softly.

"Would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked in a whisper.

I spoke in a whisper because I was too entranced by her nearness to speak loudly, fearing it would break some magical spell that seemed to drift around us. However, Bella wasn't answering my question, her eyes were locked on mine, so I spoke again.

"Well?"

"Ummm, yes?" she replied.

"Great, I'll see you at 7:00pm," I said then stepped backwards breaking the spell while trying to keep my composure.

Bella left the kitchen, apparently in a daze. After she left I quickly cleaned up the kitchen to the audience of Alice. She was talking animatedly about dinner the next night. Apparently she could see it all, even what I was cooking. I practically begged her to tell me what but she wouldn't until I threatened dismemberment of her arms to keep her from shopping and she folded. Being an asshole could come in handy at times.

I was told that I would be cooking a simple meal this time, something friendlier and not so jaw dropping. She jumped in the Volvo with me and we headed out to Port Angeles to their 24-hour grocery store because we didn't have the items needed. After picking up multiple amounts for the cooking lesson I was going to need along with a cookbook for the recipe, since I refused to use canned goods, we headed back home and I set to work in the kitchen.

I was going to prepare homemade chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. I had insisted on buying block cheese to slice myself and set to work on the first batch of soup. After slicing up the vegetables and chicken I went to slice the cheese and Alice danced through the kitchen singing about me giving Bella food poisoning.

SHIT! Apparently I had to wash my hands after handling raw chicken so I threw the cheese away and scrubbed up like a doctor. I should know this from my medical classes but it had slipped my mind. I set back to work and after the fourth attempt I had the recipe down pact, or so I hoped. It looked right and I hoped it tasted right.

After I cleaned up the kitchen I headed upstairs but Bella was deep in sleep. I had missed her dreaming with my cooking lesson in the kitchen and the trip to the store. But, her dreams must have been good because when I opened the door I was overcome by the scent of her fluids. The lust driven craze it sent me into was almost uncontrollable and I ran from her room, ready to take care of business again in the shower.

This time, though, it didn't feel right. I wanted it to be Bella pleasuring me and only Bella. My hand was no substitute for her soft delicate skin, her scent, her body… I was half disgusted with myself for masturbating to Bella again but she was just so intoxicating. It was harder to finish this time until I remembered the scent that caused me to run and I expelled myself with so much force I thought my knees would give out on me.

I cleaned up the shower and myself and settled into bed to sketch some more pictures of Bella but was lost in thought about how she was making me feel. No other woman, vampire or human, had made me feel the way she did. Well, no other woman but one and she had been nowhere near as spellbinding as Bella was.

By the time morning rolled around I was ready to head off to the school charade with a hop and a skip in my step because I was having dinner with Bella tonight. The day passed quickly but didn't end so well. We all got in the car to head home and Alice seemed to be in a bad mood. She was blocking her thoughts from me so it made me nervous. When we got to the house I tried to talk to her but she dashed upstairs and locked herself in her room.

I would talk to her later but first, I had to go on a quick hunt. I didn't need Bella enticing me to join her for dinner in the wrong kind of way. I ran out and took down a deer before heading back to the house to shower and change then begin preparing dinner. I had showered, changed, and started on the soup when Alice came into the kitchen. She didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked her immediately when her thoughts kept repeating the word 'sorry' in every language Alice knew.

"Bella won't be joining you for dinner, she changed her mind," Alice said softly and I was at a loss for words.

However, I was not at a loss for emotions. I went from being upset to pissed off to demanding the reason why from Alice.

"She didn't say but don't let it get you down Edward, I still see you two happening but this is really fast for Bella, especially considering…" Alice trailed off and I growled at her.

"I apologized for that," I said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down asshole and don't take your frustration out on me!" Alice shot back in response to my growl. "I'm just delivering the message she asked me to deliver."

With that Alice left me alone in the kitchen and I wanted to throw stuff and break things but shocked myself with being able to keep it in. Instead of throwing a fit I started to clean up everything but stopped when Rose walked through the kitchen and put a book, pad of paper, and pen on the bar before walking out.

I looked and there was a note on the paper from Rose.

_Assward,_

_Don't ask me why I'm helping you but this might warm Bella up a bit. You could also add a note of your own. _

_p.s. Don't let her starve because you are pissed off. Grow up!_

I had to laugh at Rose's tactfulness but then saw what she thought would help. I picked up the book, a first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_ and it smelled faintly of Bella and me. I knew it was a book from my room. Bella must have touched it when she was down there.

The idea struck me, a particular quote from the book, and I set about finishing dinner then wrote out the note to Bella.

_Bella,_

"_There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil—a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome." _

_I am sorry if my tendency to some particular evil had dissuaded you in any way. I apologized last night and will apologize every night, day, and chance I can from here until the end of time if you could find it in your heart to forgive me even a little bit. I can never expect you to fully forgive my actions which have caused you pain and loss but I do hope for at least some forgiveness eventually. _

_If there is anything I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask. But, until you are ready to see me I will remain out of your way. I am sorry for what I have put you through and, if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward _

The quote was a passage from the book and would hopefully serve as a reminder that anyone could do wrong no matter what their upbringing. I hoped it would work to get her to forgive me and begin to warm up to me. I would do whatever it took for her to become mine seeing as how I was already eternally hers, even if she didn't know it.

I finished up her dinner and placed it, the book, and the note on a tray along with a single lily from Esme's flower garden then carried it upstairs and placed it outside of her room. I knew she was in there because I heard her breathing and moving about. I knocked on her door softly then ran out of the house and towards my sanctuary, my meadow.

I needed time to think about everything that had happened. Bella was only the second person, human or vampire, to affect me the way she had. And Bella's hold on me was so much greater than the first time. But, the first one was the catalyst for the Edward I had become. I hadn't always been an asshole who used women and didn't care what others thought. It was the first one, or the events around her, that had set me on the path to who I had become.

When I got to the meadow I stretched out in the middle and let the brief moment of sun warm my skin as I laid there and thought of the one from before…my Maggie. Maggie's real name was Margaret and I had met her while I was working with Carlisle in a hospital in Philadelphia during WWII. Her husband had been drafted at the beginning of the war and she had received a telegram a year later listing him MIA. She threw herself into her work after that to try and forget about him, her Billy, and I tried to help her out.

All I wanted was to see her smile that she had always worn prior to the telegram but it took time. In fact, it took over six months for her dark grieving period to end. She explained to me afterwards that they had been high school sweethearts and she became a nurse when he was drafted to help pass the time he was away. She said that, while he wasn't always the nicest husband to her, he did love her and had provided for her up until he had been drafted.

Each night we talked while working and Carlisle didn't seem to mind my getting close to a human. I wondered if he had planned on changing her for me. But, before I could ask him and after I already had feelings for her, things changed.

One night a man came into the hospital and she screamed then ran for him calling him Charlie. Well Charlie had apparently been captured and had escaped and made it back home alive. He seemed upset with Maggie that she had thought him dead but she didn't mind his mood swing.

She took a few weeks off of work and when she came back I could tell something was different. I tried to get her to talk to me but she kept insisting that nothing was wrong. I knew she was lying to me but couldn't prove it so I started to keep watch on her house during the day time, hidden nearby and out of the sunlight.

I was sickened by what I discovered. Her "precious Charlie" had become an alcoholic and had taken to beating on her if she didn't do for him as he pleased. It took all I had to not kill him the first time he raised his hand to her but I wanted her to leave him on her own.

I confronted her at work the next night and begged her to leave him. She denied everything I said and ran from me. I tried to confront her again the next night and she tried to run again but this time I grabbed her dress sleeve, accidently tearing it off. Without the fabric to cover the hand shaped bruise on her upper arm she had nothing left to deny the abuse with.

Maggie broke down and cried to me about it, about it all. She promised to leave him and I swore to help her do it. I knew what it was like for a woman in the 1940s to try and leave her husband, it wasn't pretty and it wasn't easy. What would make things especially more difficult for Maggie was that she was pregnant. She had just found out and couldn't bear to tell him and have him beat it out of her, literally. I knew I had to get her out of that house immediately.

We planned to have her pack her items one day while he was out in the bar and then hide them outside while she 'left' for work. Then I would come by and grab her items at night while he was sleeping and help her get out of the city. In theory, it was the perfect plan. In actuality, it didn't go as planned.

While Maggie was packing her things Charles came home early from the bar and caught her. He began to beat her, not even careful of her face this time, and I showed up to check on her just as he threw her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. I flew into a rage and couldn't stop myself. I killed her 'precious Charlie' while she laid there unconscious. I made sure to check her to see if she was ok then I picked her up and put her on her bed before racing home to get Carlisle.

I explained everything to him and he helped me stage Charles's body to look like he had fallen in a drunken stupor and died from the fall. I went to work that night hoping Maggie would show but she didn't.

News quickly spread around the hospital about her husband's death and after a few weeks Maggie returned to work. I knew immediately that she wasn't pregnant anymore. I found out that she had lost the baby from the beating but she said it told people it was the stress and trauma of losing Charles.

To dig the knife deeper in my chest, she played the role of the mourning widow. When I had had enough of the act I cornered her and demanded to know why she was acting like she loved him. She broke my heart when she claimed to have loved him. She said she didn't hold it against him for him beating her. She blamed it on what he went through in the war. When I brought up her losing the baby because of the bastard she slapped my face and took off in tears.

I also took off that night, but in the other direction, and I never looked back, until now that is. During the time I was away from Carlisle, I hunted the vilest humans imaginable. I fed off of them and savored every moment of it. I only killed the criminals; the child abusers, the wife beaters, the murders. I killed them thinking I was doing the world a favor. I listened to their thoughts and heard the dark things they were thinking, then laughed when they begged for me not to kill them.

Soon, their thoughts clouded mine and I realized that the whole world was sinister and depraved. I became like the evil beasts that I hunted. I didn't care what I did to others and only cared about myself. Maggie's unconditional love for a putrid, sorry excuse for a man had ruined my faith in women also and I began to use them to my personal desires.

All of the years of dark, deadly thoughts changed when I realized that I loved Bella. How could I love someone that could hurt me worse than Maggie had? But I couldn't help how I felt or stop it. I had been drastically changed again, and all because of a human.

It was the thought of her that made me get up and head back to the house. I didn't go up to her room to watch her sleep, choosing instead to go to my room and sulk. When I opened my door the scent of Bella overwhelmed me. I rushed down the stairs and froze when I discovered her lying on my couch, deep asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 13 – We Need to Talk

_Previously:_

_It was the thought of her that made me get up and head back to the house. I didn't go up to her room to watch her sleep, choosing instead to go to my room and sulk. When I opened my door the scent of Bella overwhelmed me. I rushed down the stairs and froze when I discovered her lying on my couch, deep asleep._

What in the hell was she doing here? I went over to her side and wanted to wake her up but was afraid of having her freak out like she did the last time she woke up in my arms. I noticed that she had the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ open on her chest so I carefully picked it up and marked her place before setting it aside.

I didn't want to leave her on my couch, uncomfortable, so I battled with picking her up and placing her on the bed. Well, the gentleman in me won out and I carefully, as to not wake her, slid my arms under her fragile frame and lifted her up from the couch. Once I had her in my arms I was faced with the new dilemma as to putting her down. I didn't want to let her go but I couldn't stand there and hold her all night either.

Finally, the rationality within me helped me realize that she would sleep much better on the bed so I turned to lay her down on it. As I bent over the bed to put her down I dipped my head toward hers and took in her scent, her aroma. She truly smelled divine, like nothing else on the planet. I carefully removed my arms from under her while continuing to inhale her essence.

I almost jumped when she shifted her body while I was still leaned over her. Instead of jumping and waking her I became a living statue and waited for her to settle back down. She pulled in a deep breath then moaned ever so slightly before whispering my name. That made me come undone and jump for joy all at the same time.

I felt the rise that she gave my loins at the same time my heart almost beat in my chest. I knew I had to back away from her before I did something to wake her but I couldn't leave her side without a parting gesture. So lightly it almost didn't happen, I brushed my cold lips against her forehead and whispered my love for her in her ear. Then I ran to my bathroom to expel my desires before she awoke.

I finished showering and jerking off in record time then dressed and settled myself on my couch to await her waking. I discovered that she hadn't been asleep long because she started to talk. That always came within an hour or so of her falling asleep. I was pleasantly elated to hear my name cross her lips several more times before she grew silent again. Hearing her say my name put a smile on my lips and a skip in my step, if I were to skip that is. However, if she asked me to, I would gladly do it. I knew that I would do anything for her that I could, all she had to do was ask.

I continued to sit and wait for her to wake and it came sooner than I expected. She began to stir in bed then rolled over and paused before opening her eyes. Suddenly she sat straight up and stared at me, horror written all over her face. I was amused at her expression and didn't hide it at all.

"Hi," I said with a light chuckle.

"Um, hi," Bella replied then went to get up to leave.

Bella appeared embarrassed and made to exit the room so I had to stop her. I had her in my room with me and couldn't just let her go so soon.

"Wait, don't go. Did you need something?" I asked, trying to keep her from leaving and it worked. She turned to face me.

"Yes, actually I did," she said. "We need to talk."

I chuckled uneasily as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, that's not the words a guy wants to hear when a woman wakes up in his bed. Most conversations that begin with 'we need to talk' do not end well."

Definitely not the words I wanted her to say. I was hoping for more along the lines of 'I can't live without you Edward' or 'I love you Edward, make me yours.' However, neither of those came from her. Instead I got the dreaded 'we need to talk.'

"Yeah, that's kinda sorta what this is about," she said as I looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't want you to get the misconception that there can ever be anything between us. I've briefly entertained the idea that we can possibly be friends somewhere down the line. But at this moment in time I do not see that coming to fruition. You hurt me, took me from everything and everyone I knew. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. But I can definitely say that we can never, ever be lovers, or whatever sick idea you had in mind."

Sick idea? And where did she get off insinuating that we would be lovers? I mean sure, that is what I was hoping for with her but shit! She definitely had some gall to come to my room and unload this bull onto me. For fucks sake!

"I know you feel the pull between us," Bella continued. "You'd have to be an idiot to not feel it. But, even though that pull is there, we can prevent ourselves from acting on it. You can't help who you are attracted to but you can help what you do about it. And I can tell you this, right now Edward Cullen; it will be a cold day in hell before I give in to this."

She felt the pull too? OH GOD YES! There is hope after all! But, she thinks that there isn't going to be anything between us ever. A cold day in hell it will be because I will make sure to put on the Edward Fucking Cullen panty dropping smile and make hers disintegrate before it was all over. I had this in the bag if she was feeling the draw to me already. Damn I'm good! But, I have to make it seem like her words hurt me, like I really want to be good for her. I will be of course, but I want her to want me just as bad as I want her. I prepared myself for the reply to her. I knew I needed to say something back, fight in a way.

My brows furrowed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and clenched my teeth together. She wasn't going to get the last word but I had to be careful as to how I went about conveying it. She turned to leave but I spoke to stop her.

"You've had your turn, now listen to mine," I said through my clenched teeth.

Bella froze and very carefully turned back around. I opened my eyes to see hers wide, her body was trembling slightly. I stalked forward in two steps and stood just inches from her, looking down upon her face.

"You may think that you know who I am and what I'm about but you don't. You may also think that you know exactly what I want from you but you are wrong again there. You insinuated that I wanted a physical relationship with you, lovers was your term. Well Bella, while you are sexy and smell fantastic, that isn't my concern. What I want is in you, not just your body. And as for that cold day in hell…well pack a coat because it's coming and I know it better than you do. You can fight this all you want Bella but I know you want me too."

I finished my little speech but then mentally bitch slapped myself because I smelled the fear rolling off her in waves. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Stupid fucking move dipshit! God why did I have to be such an asshole? I stepped back from Bella to give her some breathing room and she started to pull in deep breaths.

The scent of her fear began to dissipate and was replaced by anger. I looked at her eyes just in time to see the lightning flash within them. I didn't realize it was happening until it was too late and I heard the bones snap. Bella had raised her hand and slapped me across the face then screamed out when two bones in her hand broke.

My room was quickly full of every vampire in the house as Bella's screams of pain filled the space. Carlisle was at her side in an instant as was Esme and Rose. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stood with me, Jasper sending me calming waves to try and quash the anguish that was rocketing through my body.

How in the fuck could I be so fucking stupid? I just ruined every fucking thing! Bella was going to hate me forever the way I was going. I knew better than to have opened my mouth and let the words spew out. But no! I couldn't let a little girl have one up on me. The big, bad vampire had to be number one. Well, I had done it. I was probably number one on Bella's hate list again.

Carlisle, Esme, and Rose took Bella upstairs and left the rest of us in my room. I was ready to just destroy everything in sight, including myself but my brothers and sister stopped me. Jasper hit me with more calming waves, so much that I actually felt kind of tired. Emmett held me in a light bear hug so I couldn't lash out at anything or anyone. And Alice let me see. The sights she presented me with were enough to keep me from losing it completely.

She showed me visions of Bella and me. In one I had her sitting beside me at the piano and we were laughing as I attempted to teach her to play. Another vision was of us in the kitchen cooking side by side while playfully flirting. And the third was of the two of us in an unfamiliar house. This one was weird because we were surrounded by my belongings but I didn't know the place. Bella sat curled up against me as I held a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. I was reciting Romeo's lines to her as she looked up at me. Just as I had finished a line she surprised me by leaning up slightly and closing her eyes. I hesitated for a split second before dipping my head and pressing my lips against hers.

She stopped the visions when my body sagged in Emmett's arms. He let me go and I laid down on my bed, curling around the blankets and pillows as I breathed in Bella. I hoped that they would realize that I needed some time alone and they did because I heard them all ascend the stairs and close the door behind them.

As I laid there and listened to Carlisle attend to Bella's hand I thought back over the visions, replaying them in my head. I vowed to myself that I would make those visions come true. I would be good and I would bury the other me deep within myself. I had to show Bella that I was the one for her. I had to make her believe that we were meant to be.

I knew that she was the one for me and that I would never love another, no matter if she chose me or not. But, I didn't want to suffer the heartache if she chose another path so I began to formulate my plan. I would woo her, make her see the other me, the good me. She would come to trust me and would soon love me too. Tomorrow, I would start the process. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the journey to make Bella mine.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle's voice saying Bella's name.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked then paused.

My guess was that Bella was giving him a sour look because he quickly rephrased the question.

"What I meant was how are you taking things around here and can I get you anything?" Carlisle expanded.

"Well, you see doc, I'm stuck here and you guys won't let me go. Your _son_ seems to think that I want him. You say that you're keeping me here to keep me safe yet all that has seemed to happen so far is me getting injured. And, I want to go home. Does that about sum it up for you?"

Ouch! The acid in her voice burned all the way down in my room. I had to change her perspective of me but I had to learn to control myself first.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you're being kept here but really, I cannot let you leave. We've already explained to you that there are others of our kind that don't take lightly to outsiders knowing our secrets. They will kill you Bella and anyone around you at the time. I'm sure you don't want your father's blood on your hands."

When Carlisle responded with those comments, an involuntary growl left my chest. How could he say that to her? It was bad enough that we were keeping her locked up here, but to tell her that her father's possible death would be her fault! I was definitely going to have words with him for that.

"That's not fair!" Bella yelled. "Don't bring my father into this! You would be the reason that anything would happen to him or me. You and your family would be responsible not me!"

I wanted to run upstairs and comfort my Bella but she stomped down the hallway and I heard her slam her bedroom door. I knew she would need time to calm down and suddenly wanted to get her something that would help.

The idea popped into my head suddenly and I checked the clock. It was 3:15 am. He should be sleeping right now. I jumped up and ran up the stairs and out the door. I ran at full speed and found myself outside of Bella's house a few minutes later.

I would have to be quick, quiet, and careful. Thankfully there weren't any neighbors directly beside the house so no one would see me break into it. I carefully picked the lock on the back door and made my way upstairs, following the weak trail of Bella's scent. She had been gone so long from here that her scent was fading. But, Charlie's was strong as could be and his led me to the two bedrooms of the house.

Charlie was asleep in one of them and the other's door was closed. I quietly opened it and smelled a little more of Bella's scent. I was in her room.


	14. Chapter 14

Stockholm Syndrome EPOV Chapter 14

Previously:

_As I laid there and listened to Carlisle attend to Bella's hand I thought back over the visions, replaying them in my head. I vowed to myself that I would make those visions come true. I would be good and I would bury the other me deep within myself. I had to show Bella that I was the one for her. I had to make her believe that we were meant to be. _

_I knew that she was the one for me and that I would never love another, no matter if she chose me or not. But, I didn't want to suffer the heartache if she chose another path so I began to formulate my plan. I would woo her, make her see the other me, the good me. She would come to trust me and would soon love me too. Tomorrow, I would start the process. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the journey to make Bella mine._

(This next section was supposed to be included in the last chapter but there was a mix-up with the chapters my beta returned to me and I just realized it last night so here is the rest of that chapter)

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle's voice saying Bella's name.

"Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked then paused.

My guess was that Bella was giving him a sour look because he quickly rephrased the question.

"What I meant was how are you taking things around here and can I get you anything?" Carlisle expanded.

"Well, you see doc, I'm stuck here and you guys won't let me go. Your _son_ seems to think that I want him. You say that you're keeping me here to keep me safe yet all that has seemed to happen so far is me getting injured. And, I want to go home. Does that about sum it up for you?"

Ouch! The acid in her voice burned all the way down in my room. I had to change her perspective of me but I had to learn to control myself first.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you're being kept here but really, I cannot let you leave. We've already explained to you that there are others of our kind that don't take lightly to outsiders knowing our secrets. They will kill you Bella and anyone around you at the time. I'm sure you don't want your father's blood on your hands."

When Carlisle responded with those comments, an involuntary growl left my chest. How could he say that to her? It was bad enough that we were keeping her locked up here, but to tell her that her father's possible death would be her fault! I was definitely going to have words with him for that.

"That's not fair!" Bella yelled. "Don't bring my father into this! You would be the reason that anything would happen to him or me. You and your family would be responsible not me!"

I wanted to run upstairs and comfort my Bella but she stomped down the hallway and I heard her slam her bedroom door. I knew she would need time to calm down and suddenly wanted to get her something that would help.

The idea popped into my head suddenly and I checked the clock. It was 3:15 am. He should be sleeping right now. I jumped up and ran up the stairs and out the door. I ran at full speed and found myself outside of Bella's house a few minutes later.

I would have to be quick, quiet, and careful. Thankfully there weren't any neighbors directly beside the house so no one would see me break into it. I carefully picked the lock on the back door and made my way upstairs, following the weak trail of Bella's scent. She had been gone so long from here that her scent was fading. But, Charlie's was strong as could be and his led me to the two bedrooms of the house.

Charlie was asleep in one of them and the other's door was closed. I quietly opened it and smelled a little more of Bella's scent. I was in her room.

(onto the new part)

I looked around, familiarizing myself with her belongings and then set to work. I wanted her to be able to have some of her things, knowing that we would never let her return back home. I felt horrible taking things from her room, from her father, but they were Bella's belongings. I made sure to only collect things that did not have Charlie's scent on them, things he had not been touching. I found pictures in her closet; a diary in the bottom of her hamper, which still had dirty laundry in it; some of her books, the more worn ones, from her shelf; and then some of her clothing from her closet and drawers. I carefully packed all this in a bag I found under her bed then snuck out the window, shutting it on my way out.

I ran back to my house and hid in the sanctity of my room, spreading Bella's belongings out across my bed. I studied them closely before carefully selecting a photo of her, her mother, and her father from when she was a baby. I snuck upstairs, even though I knew she was asleep, and placed the photo on her bedside table.

I looked over at the sleeping form of my Bella and had the urge to at least touch her. I reached my hand out to let it gently graze her skin but then found myself bent over her, pressing my cool lips to her temple. The gesture shocked me even though I was the one doing it, so I pulled back quickly and jetted from the room before my presence could wake her.

I waited impatiently the rest of the night for Bella to wake and then headed upstairs in the late morning to speak to Carlisle about Bella's outburst the night before. I had an idea about letting her see Charlie and wanted to talk it over with him. However, we were interrupted by Bella stalking into the living room, holding the picture I had gotten for her. I was about to ask her if everything was ok but she exploded on me.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded to know. "How? What did you do to my father? Is this some kind of warning? Are you trying to scare me by showing me how close you can get to him? Tell me!"

Carlisle and I stood there, staring at her while processing her outburst. I heard Alice, Jasper, and Esme enter the room but my eyes were glued on Bella, standing there panting through her seething anger.

None of us said anything while we all stared at Bella. She truly looked like a vampire with her rage and I could picture her in my head, brilliant crimson eyes and pale sparkling skin, as she emerged from the fire into her new life. I could see her, sculpted into a hard yet soft being, molding perfectly to my body. I could picture myself gripping her hips as I pulled her to me, no longer afraid of breaking her frail little body, her arms would caress my body trailing down… I was brought out of my fantasy by Bella beginning to scream at all of us while throwing anything in her reach. I would have to put my fantasy into the eternal spank bank memory for later use. But for now, I had to get a handle on this situation.

Esme tried to grab Bella but was afraid she was going to injure her so I pleaded with Jasper to knock her out, something, anything, to calm her down. He almost overdid it and I motioned for him to back it off when I felt my own knees droop but Bella was already passed out in Alice's arms, who had foreseen her slumping to the floor.

Alice settled Bella on the couch and Carlisle checked her out. I made sure that he checked her hand to see if she had reinjured it in her rant. He assured me that she was ok and tried to leave the room but I stopped him.

Alice was instantly by my side and mentally told me that she was on my side with letting Bella see Charlie. She even looked to see if anything would happen and saw that the view from a distance would pacify Bella while keeping Charlie in the dark. Jasper disagreed with the suggestion and began to list off the possible repercussions if something went wrong.

I felt and heard Bella begin to stir on the couch as Esme fussed over her. I knew that I needed to finish this conversation with Carlisle quickly and finally got him to concede to the plan with a huge sigh. He turned to look at Bella, who was sitting up now.

"What now?" Bella asked acidly as we all stood there, staring at her.

"Well Bella, against my better judgment, Alice and Edward have suggested that we take you to see your father," Carlisle said in a serious manner.

"What do you mean _see_ my father?" Bella asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"I mean, they will drive you by him, let you see that he is alive and well and that no harm has befallen him. He will not be able to see you and you won't be able to speak to him. But you will be able to see that he is alive and that we did not harm him in any manner. But remember Bella, if you try _anything_ we have the means and abilities to stop you. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle explained.

"Crystal…" Bella said with a bit of an attitude, making me smile at her boldness to Carlisle.

Carlisle turned to Alice and said, "Are you _sure_ you see nothing happening?"

"Absolutely," Alice said in a chipper tone. "Come on Bella, Edward and I will take you."

Bella walked out of the living room, following Alice and me into the garage. I opened the door to Carlisle's Mercedes and motioned for Bella to get in the back seat. She did and Alice was already sitting there to restrain her if necessary. I climbed into the driver's seat and we headed out.

We were soon inside the city limits and Alice had a vision of his location. "He'll be coming out of the diner in a few minutes Edward."

I turned onto Main Street and saw Charlie's cruiser sitting in front of the diner. I headed a little ways down the street and parked where Bella could see him but he couldn't see her. I watched Bella's face in the mirror as she watched her father. My heart broke seeing the pain and anguish on her face over Charlie's appearance. I wanted to let her go back to him but I couldn't bear to release her, watch her walk away from me.

I was lost in my thoughts of Bella leaving when I heard the door handle click slightly as Bella opened it and began screaming. Alice had her hand over Bella's mouth and slammed the door before she could scream too much but Charlie must have heard because he began to look around. I slowly pulled away from the curb, as to not draw attention to us, and headed out of town as quickly as I could without drawing attention.

Bella fought against Alice but it was useless due to Alice's vampire strength versus Bella's human abilities. Alice maneuvered her body around Bella's forming a casing of hard vampire strength that Bella couldn't fight. She tried to console Bella as I hurriedly drove back home. That had been too fucking close for comfort. I couldn't believe that Bella had shattered my trust, my word, my promise to Carlisle!

I skidded to a stop in the front yard and Alice removed herself from Bella's body before opening the back door. Bella bolted from the car the moment she had moved out of the way and took off down the driveway, stumbling and screaming for help. I reached her in a split second, wrapping my arms around her arms and chest while Alice grabbed her legs.

Bella fought against us as we carried her back towards the house, joined by the Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and the one I needed at that moment…Jasper.

"Control her! Do it Jasper! She's going to hurt herself! Do it now!" I growled out as Bella struggled more against my grip.

Jasper pushed a strong wave of lethargy at Bella, hitting me and Alice with it too. I fought against the sinking knees and fading vision as Bella sank into unconsciousness when Jasper walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. He pulled back the power and Alice and I stood back up, supporting a limp Bella.

"We have to move," Carlisle spoke as Bella's head fell back.

He could tell something horrible had happened, something that could reveal us and our captivity of Bella. I just nodded my agreement.

"Alice, can you pack a bag for yourself, Edward, Bella, and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded and took off for the house, Esme on her heels. Rosalie appeared as they disappeared into the house.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Bella got the door open and yelled for Charlie. He heard her and we had to take off. But I got a glimpse of Charlie's thoughts, he knew it was Bella and he saw the car as we drove off. I have a feeling he's going to come looking for her here," I explained.

"Rose, Emmett, start closing up the house," Carlisle said and they sprinted inside.

Just then, Alice and Esme reappeared with bags in hand, they loaded them into the trunk of the Mercedes along with a cooler of food and drinks for Bella.

"Edward, you, Alice, and Jasper take the Mercedes and head for the house in Canada, the one Esme's been working on near Manning, Alberta," Carlisle instructed. "We'll finish up here and head out tonight. But you guys get on the road now. Keep Bella quiet and check on her. Make sure she eats and drinks too. Now, go!"

We were embraced quickly and Alice climbed into the backseat and I carefully handed Bella to her. I got into the driver's seat and Jasper took the passenger. We waved quickly to Esme and Carlisle then took off down the driveway. It was normally a twenty-one hour drive but I'd make it there in about ten, pending no unforeseen events.

Jasper had already taken care of papers for Bella with our attorney, J. Jenks, and we had them, along with our own, ready just in case we had needed to evacuate quickly. Bella was listed as Bella Masen, my 'wife' for all intents and purposes. I hoped that one day it would be true, but it was the easiest explanation for J, although he wasn't known for questioning anything when it came to dealing with Jasper.

We made it across the border, explaining that Bella wasn't feeling well to account for her state. Once across the border I took off down the winding country roads, only slowing when I could detect an upcoming officer. One time I was distracted by Bella screaming in the backseat and Alice had foreseen the officer in time for me to slow. Bella had been screaming for us to let her go. We had let her wake up to eat and have a bathroom break. I didn't trust her in a town so we stopped along the side of the road and Alice walked her a ways into the woods. I could hear Bella's embarrassed pleadings with Alice to just take her to a real bathroom but we couldn't risk it, not after what she had done just hours ago.

Bella finally relented and used the bathroom in the woods before stalking back to the car. She sat fuming in the back seat but didn't scream out so we let her stay awake. However, about an hour from the house I whispered to Jasper, asking him to put her out. We didn't need her seeing the way in to the house, thereby making it harder for her to escape.

Jasper obliged and Bella was practically comatose for the last leg of the journey. While it was dark for the last bit of the ride, I didn't want to take the chance of her seeing something, a landmark or clue as to how to get out. I would be able to follow her scent if she did escape but I wanted to make her discouraged from trying to escape.

We got to the house and Alice ran inside to turn on the lights and prepare Bella's room. While we didn't know Bella would be with us when Esme remodeled the house, there was a guest bedroom in my wing. The house was designed like an H. The tops and bottoms of the H were the separate wings for each couple, my wing housing the spare bedroom. The center bar of the H held the main living areas. There was a massive garage behind the house and an indoor swimming pool in between the main living areas and the northern two wings. The garage was just beyond the pool area.

I picked Bella up while Jasper retrieved the bags. Once inside, I hung a right and went through the living room and den, then turned left and went down the hall towards the guest bedroom. It was across the hall from my room and there was a bathroom separating them at the end. There was also my music room beside my room and a library beside the guest room. Carlisle and Esme's rooms were at the other end of the hall and the others' were on the other side of the living area.

I settled Bella down onto the bed that Alice had turned down. I sat down beside her and took off her shoes, trying to make her more comfortable. I also covered her up. Jasper set her bag down and put mine in my room, then he and Alice headed out towards their wing. Alice thought to me that Bella would be out for another hour and then there was silence as they headed out of the house to hunt.

I quickly called Carlisle to let him know that we had made it in and he told me that they were about to head out of the house. He had explained that there was an immediate offer that he couldn't refuse in Atlanta and we had to leave right away. Atlanta was a good suggestion because it would keep Charlie well away from our true location.

I said goodbye to him and turned back to Bella, who was sleeping peacefully on her side. I carefully sat down beside her and buried my head in my hands, trying to piece together the events that had brought us here. I knew I had to apologize to Bella and explain it to her but I couldn't do that when she was awake, when she could turn me away.

"Bella," I spoke out loud then laughed at how formal I sounded. I let out a deep, unneeded breath and tried to still my nerves. There was so much to say to her…

"Bella, I'm sorry, sorry for everything. I never intended you to live past our first meeting. But now, now that I've realized what you mean to me, I'm glad I didn't kill you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're here and you can't leave. But, I assure you, if you let me in, let me show you how it could be; you'd really want to stay. You just have to let me in Bella, let me l…lo…care for you." I didn't know why it was so hard to say that I loved her out loud but I couldn't do it.

"I'm such a masochist but you are my life now. The pain I endure to be near you is unbearable but I know that I could never hurt you again. It would literally kill me to hurt you. But I can't let you go either, that would kill me more. Just let me in Bella, please. Let me show you what you mean to me. Let me show you the life I could give you, will give you. Anything you desire is yours. Please Bella. I…I…" _I love you_.

"You what?" A soft voice asked from beside me.


	15. Chapter 15

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 15 – Jealousy is a Wonderful Thing

Previously:

"_Bella," I spoke out loud then laughed at how formal I sounded. I let out a deep, unneeded breath and tried to still my nerves. There was so much to say to her…_

"_Bella, I'm sorry, sorry for everything. I never intended you to live past our first meeting. But now, now that I've realized what you mean to me, I'm glad I didn't kill you. I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're here and you can't leave. But, I assure you, if you let me in, let me show you how it could be; you'd really want to stay. You just have to let me in Bella, let me l…lo…care for you." I didn't know why it was so hard to say that I loved her out loud but I couldn't do it. _

"_I'm such a masochist but you are my life now. The pain I endure to be near you is unbearable but I know that I could never hurt you again. It would literally kill me to hurt you. But I can't let you go either, that would kill me more. Just let me in Bella, please. Let me show you what you mean to me. Let me show you the life I could give you, will give you. Anything you desire is yours. Please Bella. I…I…" I love you. _

"_You what?" A soft voice asked from beside me. _

I turned towards an awake Bella, stunned that I didn't realize that she had woken up. I had to cover my tail for the time being, afraid of scaring her away permanently by telling her that I loved her. No, I couldn't do it yet. "Nothing, it was nothing."

"No Edward, what were you going to say?" Bella demanded to know as she sat up in the bed. I stood up and moved away from her towards the door.

"I said it was nothing," I stated as I walked out of the room.

"That's right, walk away, you're good at not facing what you've done," Bella spat at me as she stood up and slammed the door shut.

That shit pissed me off! I may be a fucking vampire whose holding Bella captive but some fucking manners from her would be nice seeing how I've only been nice to her. Well, nice might not be the best word since I did try to kill her once. But that was just one time. That shit didn't warrant her slamming the fucking door in my face. I spun around and slammed the door open, stalked right up to her as she backed up against the wall, and placed my arms on the wall on either side of her, trapping her.

"You think I don't want to face this? That I don't regret what I did? Well I do! I regret hurting you, taking you from your father, your friends, your life. I regret the pain and anguish your scent puts me through. I regret what I am and who I've become all because of some little human girl. I regret it all Bella." I spoke to her in a low voice as I smelled the anxiety, adrenaline, and something else exuding from her body.

Bella froze, pinned between my arms, her face turned up towards me, panting heavily. I gazed into her deep chocolate eyes as I drew in a deep breath through my nose, reveling in the scents pouring from her skin. I was able to pinpoint the other smell that she was emitting, lust…

Ever so slowly, I lowered my head causing Bella to gasp when my lips pressed against Bella's warm ones, softly at first, then harder and needier after a moment. Bella fought against my mouth and I broke my lips from hers to whisper in her ear.

"I know you want me, I can _smell_ it," I growled in her ear, making Bella shiver with anticipation and desire.

I moved my mouth to Bella's jaw then her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking my way down and back up. Bella moaned lightly, enjoying my touch on her body. Her natural perfume was thick with desire for me. I released Bella's arms and she brought them up my arms to my shoulders before reaching around and grabbing the hair at the nape of my neck.

I groaned and shifted my body into hers allowing her to feel what she did to me. Bella's body temperature soared as she felt my erection pressed against her. I took in a few quick, deep breaths and then my hands were on her, searching her soft body. I was fighting off the bloodlust for her body as I let the natural lust take over. Her skin was so soft, so warm, so delectable. I wanted her at that moment more than I had ever wanted her before. And not for a meal either, I wanted her body, sheathed around mine, writhing, hot, and sweaty…

My hands travelled south on her body until my thumb hooked in the waistband of her jeans. My fingers began to descend down the length of her zipper. Bella's body was saying yes to me, panting with desire, want, and need. Just before my fingertips reached the area I sought after, I heard and felt the presence of Alice and Jasper.

"Oh…OH!" Alice almost screamed and we both froze.

"I tried to tell you," Jasper said as he began to pull Alice from the room.

Bella flushed scarlet with embarrassment but I stayed where I was, still pressed up against her. She placed her hands on my chest and gently pushed. I got the idea and moved. Bella ran from the room, past Alice and Jasper, and down the hall.

I tried to follow her but Jasper stopped me. "Let her go Edward."

"She's not going far," Alice said after a second.

I listened in, yearning to be with her, be the thing she was running towards. I heard the French doors open and close then Bella pause. I finally heard her settle into one of the loungers around the pool.

"Now Alice, why on fucking earth did you have to bust your fucking pixie ass in on us when I was getting somewhere?" I asked her, the anger dripping off of every word.

"Look, all I saw was you at her neck and Jasper couldn't stop me before I got here," Alice explained and Jasper confirmed the fact.

"Well, next time, wait a fucking minute and see if you see blood before you go cockblocking people!"

Alice agreed and Jasper suggested a quick hunting trip to reign in my overwhelming emotions and I agreed, both of us leaving out of my bedroom window instead of the front door. Bella didn't need to know where we were headed and Alice was heading out to talk to her anyways.

We took off in a dead sprint, quickly coming across a small herd of elk. Jasper and I both had our fill before beginning to slowly head back towards the house. We wanted to give Alice her chance to talk to Bella.

"I just wish I could hear what she was thinking!" I screamed out suddenly, startling Jasper. I had been running the Bella encounter over and over again in my mind.

"There are ways to find out without being able to hear her thoughts, Edward," Jasper said. I looked at him for a second and he explained. "_I _can see what emotions she's feeling when you're near. Today, she was into it man. But that's not normally the case. I've felt animosity, anger, hatred, fear, mourning, solitude, and a multitude of other emotions from her. Her most prevalent emotions are sadness and longing."

"So, how do you suggest I take care of those emotions for her and get her to feel what she feels for me?" I asked, hoping he understood my somewhat confusing question.

Before he could answer his phone rang. It was Alice; I could hear her speaking excitedly through the phone.

Basically she told us that the idea would work and she had already called and they were on their way. Jasper tried to ask who but Alice had already hung up. I was a bit flabbergasted at Alice bringing someone else to the house for some plan to see how Bella felt.

We rushed back to the house and Bella sounded like she was deep asleep. I wanted to go sit by her door and listen to her but Alice had other plans for me. Plus, I wanted to know what kind of devious plot the demented pixie had devised.

As she filled us in my smile grew more and more pronounced. A few hours later the rest of the family arrived and we filled them in on what happened. I didn't want to tell about my feeling Bella up but Alice just _had_ to include that. Emmett did give me a sly smile for that, though.

About an hour before Bella woke up, I heard Tanya's thoughts near. She had been running all night long to get here. Alice had filled her in on the phone and she was all too happy to help out.

What she was supposed to do was help me make Bella jealous, if she would get jealous. But, Jasper would stay near to feel whatever emotions she exuded and he would let me know with his thoughts. From those emotions, we could go further and fully test the extent of Bella's feelings for me. It was possible that she was just fighting an attraction to me, or she could truly hate me. Either way, I had to know, I had to see what my chances were with her. So, the plan that we didn't come up with but would have, went into effect with Tanya as the jealousy pawn.

A sleepy Bella voice sounded quietly from her room, so quietly that I wasn't sure what she said exactly. But it sounded like, "Fuck, he's going to be the death of me."

I listened in closer, wondering if plan jealousy was about to begin but Bella rolled over and went back to sleep. A few hours later she awoke finally. I heard her start up the shower and went to get Tanya, who had been hanging out with Rose and Alice, so that we could get ready for the show.

Esme began cooking lunch for Bella and had it ready for her the moment she walked into the kitchen and sat at the bar. Bella ate quietly and Tanya and I stayed out of her sight for the moment, waiting for the right time to begin our act.

Tanya walked out into the main living area followed by me. We started talking and just acting nonchalant. The moment Bella heard her voice she spun around.

Tanya smiled at Bella and extended her hand in a greeting. Bella refused it with a scowl on her face. Tanya's brow furrowed at Bella's refusal but then changed to a sneer as she spoke.

"Well, I can see that Edward was right about you. You must be Bella and I can see that _everything_ Edward told me about you was correct. I guess I can say 'pleased to meet you,'" Tanya sneered at Bella.

Jasper was standing quietly off to the side and his thoughts began to come through to me. "_Jealousy, slight jealousy."_

"The pleasure is definitely not mine," Bella retorted and went to head back to her room.

I wanted to push Bella some and see how far she would go before breaking, so I laughed as I approached Tanya and wrapped my arms around her. I laughed when she kissed along my neck. Bella glared at us with an intensity burning in her eyes.

"_Major jealousy, Edward. She is pissed too!"_ Jasper's thoughts told me.

Bella hurried out of the living room and locked herself in her room. I didn't let this faze us and continued to play around with Tanya, making sure to laugh loud enough for Bella to hear and Jasper kept letting me know that the jealousy was running rampant in her.

A few hours later, Bella emerged from her room. Thank god she was human and needed to eat regularly. She tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to ignore Tanya and me as we flirted shamelessly in the living room. It was easy with Tanya, like breathing almost. She and I had been intimate on multiple occasions. Of course, we had other partners, but, when we needed something raw and untamed, we called upon each other. Tanya was wild in bed, a veritable sex tiger. I bet Bella could put her to shame, though. That little human had a fire deep inside of her that was just begging to be released.

Bella kept glaring at us as we just acted like she didn't exist, so to speak. Jasper kept me constantly updated on her emotions. They ranged from irked to pissed to jealousy again.

Tanya looked up at me and thought, "_say something to her. Provoke her some. She wants you, I can tell by the look in her eyes. If she didn't want you, she wouldn't even care to watch."_

Was Tanya right? I decided to try. I got up and walked over to Bella in the kitchen. She tried to ignore me but I spoke anyways.

"Good day, Bella. How are you doing?"

Bella glared at me before speaking. "How many times do I have to flush before you go away?"

I heard the stifling of laughter from the living room but tried again.

"Oh I'll never go away. Haven't you heard that I live here?" I replied.

Bella didn't respond to my comment so I tried another one.

"I hope you don't mind that Tanya will be staying with us for a while. You do tend to stay in your room a lot so I didn't think you would."

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," Bella spat at me. Damn, my girl sure was feisty. But two could play at that game.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of fucking sunshine today? Wow Bella, I expected some manners from you towards our guest," I replied.

Bella didn't answer that comment and decided to change the subject. "I certainly hope you are sterile because the world definitely doesn't need another you running around. One of you is bad enough!"

My jaw dropped. Damn my Bella was on fire today. I was actually getting turned on by her comments. Who would have thought that I would like the verbal onslaught?

"Why thank you, Bella. That was a lovely remark towards me."

"Don't thank me for insulting you. It was my pleasure," Bella spoke as she picked up the sandwich she had prepared and a bottle of water. She turned to walk away and I reached out and grasped onto her elbow. Bella spun around and shot daggers at me with her glare, yanking her arm out of my grip. "Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again?"

I couldn't reply to that one and she turned again and stalked off to her room.

Once her door had closed the laughter broke out behind me, from everyone…Carlisle and Esme included.

Emmett was the first one to regain his sanity enough to speak. "Damn bro! You sure know how to pick 'em!"

I just growled at him while everyone else burst out with more laughter. I was a bit peeved at them finding amusement in the comments Bella had said to me. While it did turn me on, some of them weren't nice. I turned my back on them and headed out of the house in a sprint. I heard the pursuit of one person and Tanya's thoughts filtered through mine to let me know it was her.

I stopped a few miles from the house and let her catch up.

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked as she approached me.

"I'll be fine," I replied. I didn't want to admit that I was a bit hurt by the rejection. I had never been rejected in my life until Bella…and it didn't feel good either.

"Edward, you have to understand where she's coming from. Tell me honestly, if the roles were reversed and it was Bella who had tried to kill you and Bella who was holding you against your will, would you just fall for her?"

"Yes!" I shot back but knew it wasn't true.

"Don't lie to me, you ass! I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You would be pissed off too. You wouldn't care how hot she was or how she made you feel. You would be angry and hurt and would fight the attraction every step of the way."

I just looked down, unwilling to meet her gaze because I knew she was right.

"Just give her some time. Maybe, to get her to realize how she really feels is to let her go," Tanya said softly as she placed her hand on my slumped shoulders.

I couldn't bear the thought of letting her go, not now or ever. She just had to come around and see the light, see me in said light, and want to be with me in said light. She just had to!

Tanya suggested we head back to the house and see if we can get Bella to run through the emotional gamut again, offering that we practically make out in the hall outside my bedroom door. It just happened to be situated across the hall from her door. Tanya agreed to not kissing me on the mouth, seeing as how I belonged to Bella now even if she didn't belong to me yet. Kissing on the mouth was just too intimate. But, the gropes and brief kisses elsewhere were fair game.

We got back to the house and started laughing and talking a little on the loud side to make sure Bella would hear us. I listened in for her but only heard her breathing behind her closed bedroom door. Tanya winked at me before starting up. Well, it's show time!

Tanya pushed me up against the wall, right beside my bedroom door, and began to dirty talk me while kissing along my neck. Her hands were roaming the planes of my chest. I threw myself into it, pulling on her hair as my mouth moved from her jaw to her throat. Tanya let out a loud moan, my name mixed with it.

That moan must have done the trick because I heard Jasper think "_uh oh,_" just before Bella's bedroom door flew open, her eyes on fire, her chest heaving with deep breaths.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"


	16. Chapter 16

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 16

_Previously:_

_Tanya pushed me up against the wall, right beside my bedroom door, and began to dirty talk me while kissing along my neck. Her hands were roaming the planes of my chest. I threw myself into it, pulling on her hair as my mouth moved from her jaw to her throat. Tanya let out a loud moan, my name mixed with it. _

_That moan must have done the trick because I heard Jasper think "uh oh," just before Bella's bedroom door flew open, her eyes on fire, her chest heaving with deep breaths._

"_What the fuck are you doing?"_

Tanya looked over her shoulder at Bella and said, with a giggle, "Oh sorry! We just couldn't wait until the bedroom."

"Did we disturb you, Bella?" I asked, making my voice seductive.

"Fuck yes you disturbed me! How could anyone not be disturbed when she was practically fucking you in the middle of the fucking hallway?" Bella screamed at us.

Everyone else was right around the corner, striving to stay quiet but failing. Jasper was trying to keep me updated on Bella's emotions, but right now, the prevalent ones were rage and jealousy.

"Sorry about that!" Tanya said overly sweetly, laying it on for Bella. "We'll just move this to the bedroom…" she continued, her words heavily laced with innuendos as I reached for the door handle of my room on her mental command. We disappeared inside and I shut the door.

Tanya whispered to me to ham it up, make it really believable as she started smacking things, and herself, moaning while doing so. I took her lead and followed suit, making my own noises and shifting the bed rapidly.

We continued on until I heard thumping leading away from Bella's room. I listened in and heard Alice confronting Bella about leaving. I had to smile as Bella gave her a tongue lashing. Mmm, if only I could get a true tongue lashing from Bella.

Rose stepped in to chaperone Bella and Alice let them go. Tanya had heard it all too and sat on the bed, studying her nails in boredom.

Wow, she could turn it on and off in an instant. It made me wonder if she had ever faked it when we had been… But I brushed that thought off and headed out to the living room to wait Bella's return.

I was getting nervous around the hour mark when Alice's vision crossed my mind, followed by Rose's mental screams. Bella! Something was wrong with Bella!

I flung the door open as I heard Rose approach. Bella was being cradled in Rose's arms, her lips were blue and her entire body quaked with frozen tremors. She put her on the couch as Emmett and Jasper handed Esme and Alice blankets to put around her.

I was fucking livid with Rose, letting Bella get to that state outside. It was fucking freezing out there and she knew it! What the fuck was she fucking thinking?

"Rose!" I hissed at her, pulling her off to the side. "What in the fuck? She could have fucking died out there!"

"She needed to get away…because of _you_!" Rose hissed back just as Carlisle walked over to us.

"Bella will be fine," Carlisle said in a hushed tone, trying to placate me.

"Fine? _Fine?_" I hissed at him. "Her lips are fucking blue!"

"Edward, calm down, Bella will be fine," Carlisle said again and I just stopped talking, not even wanting to hear Rose's excuses or Carlisle's assessment at the moment.

I was distracted by Bella's teeth chattering together and her body trembling with the cold. Esme was caring for her, giving her some hot tea with, what smelled to be, hints of whiskey and honey. I didn't know we had whiskey in the house. Why would we need it?

Bella was gulping down the tea and asked for another. She appeared to want a third, but Carlisle stopped her. I could smell the alcohol in her natural perfume, tainting it, making it mildly less desirable. Bella scowled at Carlisle, then hopped up to go to the bathroom and Alice escorted her. She had whispered that she needed to go to the bathroom, but we all heard. I felt a bit embarrassed for her, not being able to have the privacy that the bathroom deserved. But, I'd have to let her know that whispering wasn't effective without loud background noise to block it out.

Rose and Carlisle went down the hall and talked Alice into letting Bella go to bed. The cold wouldn't make sleeping a problem now that she was inside.

Tanya appeared just then and suggested that everyone go hunt, get some family time since we hadn't had it since procuring Bella. Carlisle declined, wanting to stay back in case Bella needed him.

*~*SS*~*

On the way back in, we passed Tanya. She asked to speak to me alone and the rest of the family went back to the house without us. Tanya told me about her conversation with Bella, admitting to her that we had just been acting. She told me that I needed to just be myself with Bella, the real me, the me before Maggie. I hissed at her bringing up Maggie, but she was right.

I needed to try and find the old me again. I still felt myself, deep inside at times, clawing to get out. But the other me, the dark, deadly Edward, locked him back in a cage and prevailed. I had to lock the dark me up in that cage and throw away the key if I had any chance of making Bella mine. I was already hers, but she had to accept me too.

Tanya left me musing, telling me goodbye as she flitted off into the trees. I didn't go right home, instead I wandered around, gathering my thoughts, trying to see the good me in my actions. Lately, he had been making more appearances, but it wasn't enough. I had to be good all the time for Bella, for me.

I finally made it home just after dawn and heard Bella slipping into sleep. Tanya had given her a lot to think about, and I hoped she had done the thinking in my favor. I busied myself in the kitchen, trying my hand at more dishes for Bella. She was human and needed to eat. I wanted to be the one to make her meals, to take care of her in a way.

I discovered I burned bacon badly, made gooey pancakes, crushed eggs when trying to crack them, and other debaucherous breakfast mishaps. I finally decided on dicing fruit, toasting a bagel, and grabbing a carton of OJ out of the fridge. I set it all on a tray when I heard Bella's breathing change, signaling her eventual waking. I snuck into her room and put the tray on her bed, exiting just as stealthily.

A little bit later, I heard Bella wake and discover her meal. She ate heartily, which pleased me to no end. Then, I heard her get up and head towards the kitchen. Everyone else was hiding out in their rooms for the time being, allowing me a moment alone with Bella. I appreciated it greatly.

When I heard Bella's arrival, I turned and smiled slightly at her. I didn't know how she would be towards me and it made me timid. Imagine it, a timid vampire! That's something you don't see every day folks!

I reached out for the tray and she handed it to me before turning to walk away. Now was my chance. I had to speak to her, to apologize for everything, especially the Tanya incident.

"Bella?" I said softly, and she turned around, looking up at me. "Can we talk for a little bit?" I asked, my eyes searching hers in desperation, looking for the answer.

She appeared to not be against the idea of talking to me so I motioned for her to follow me and led the way to the living room area, sitting in the arm chair as Bella settled onto the sectional. She pulled a blanket down off the back of it and snuggled in, waiting to hear what I had to say.

I struggled for a moment, trying to figure out where to begin. But, I quickly realized the first thing I needed to say.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are, now apologize!" Bella spat back, but quickly looked ashamed at her retort.

I fought back the reflexive growl that dark me would have let loose, and took a deep, unneeded breath before beginning again.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. I've behaved like an asshole, I've taken you from everything you knew, I've made such a mess of it all. Above all that, I've treated you like a possession, and you are not one in the slightest. But, I wanted you to know that, from now on, I'm going to try, Bella. I'm going to try my damndest to show you the real me, the me inside, not this external prick that only wants to kill you. That's not the real me, I want you to know that." I stopped when her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Not the real you? Are you trying to say that you aren't a fuck up? That you aren't a fucking dick who needs his chopped off? Are you really trying to tell me that you are actually nice and good?" Bella asked with ire and rage before bursting into fits of laughter at my apology. That shit hurt.

"I can see how you'd think that way, but, if you'd hear me out, I'd like to tell you how I became the person I'm trying not to be."

Bella motioned with her hand for me to continue, so I did. I told her all about Maggie, and what I was like before her. I told her how Maggie hurt me and made me unwilling to open for others like I had before.

Bella didn't say anything, and her face gave away nothing, but she sat there through it all. I even told her about my less than stellar reputation, about how I began to use women like I had felt used by Maggie. Bella seemed to struggle through that section of my history but I poured on.

I even told her about how she had tempted me so that day in Biology, how her blood had called to me like never before. I admitted that it wasn't an excuse for my actions, but, given my past, I had begun to see humans like Kleenex. I used them as I saw fit, and discarded them when I was done.

But then I told her how _she_ had been the one to begin my change back into my former self. I explained how I wanted to be better for her. I had never been rejected, even as a human, and it rubbed me raw. I began to actually put forth an effort after she had come into my life. I even thanked her for it.

It felt so good to get it all off of my chest, to let it all go. I hadn't ever had a release like this before.

When I was done, Bella just sat there, appearing to muse over what all I had told her. I had just one more thing to say, to ask her, really.

"Bella, I know I don't deserve it, that I've fucked up beyond all recognition time and time again. But, I'd like to ask you for the chance to show you the real me. That's all I'm asking for, is a chance. Will you let me try?" I asked her.

Bella just sat there, not saying anything, not even looking at me. I stayed quiet, hoping she would speak soon. We sat that way, in total silence, for almost five minutes before she spoke.

"I…I don't know," she whispered, finally looking at me.

I looked at her eyes, full of pain and other emotions. I wanted to pull her to me, erase everything for her and show her true happiness, but she stood and walked out of the room.

I wanted to follow her, to get her answer right then and there, but I knew she needed time. Or at least I hoped that was her plan. I looked out the back doors, getting lost in the sun glinting off of the surface of the pool. I instantly wanted to dive headfirst into the water and made my way out there.

I didn't bother with swim trunks, instead stripping down completely nude. I didn't worry about being caught sans wardrobe since the rest of the family were all _occupied_ in their rooms and would be for quite some time. Bella also almost never came out of her room during the day other than to eat. With the sun glinting off my naked self, I dove into the pool and sank down to the bottom, reveling in the silence the water provided.

I always heard voices in my head until I learned to tune them out, and even when I did, the other life noises were still there, creeping in my ears. The water in the pool, being almost twelve feet deep, provided the earplugs that I needed to block it all out.

As I laid on the bottom of the pool for almost an hour, my stomach pressed into the cool tile bed, I began to think about Bella. Bella… Even in my thoughts, her name rolled like melted butter off my mental tongue. She was a goddess, my goddess. My naked state gave rise to delicious, improper thoughts of her pure, innocent body.

I pictured it clearly…

Bella was naked, lying under me, as I laid my also naked body along hers. Our skin pressed together, fire and ice, as the passion began to build. My lips touched hers and her mouth opened to greedily accept my frigid tongue. Feeling her warm, wet, silky soft tongue dance with mine was pure heaven.

The friction gave rise to another portion of my body, allowing it to line itself up with her center. I could almost feel it as I slowly slid into her depths, the heat almost overwhelming as if I had immersed myself into a raging volcano. I slowly slid out and back in, struggling with the overwhelming urge to assault her core.

I rolled over, her on top in my dream; as I reached down to give myself the much desired friction. I slowly began to pump myself, matching my dream Bella's rises and falls perfectly. I felt the water move around me and I opened my eyes to reveal Bella's face approaching me. But it was wrong, it was all wrong. The pleasurable face she should have been wearing was masked by one of anxiety and fear.

I reached for her as she approached, fighting through the water. I wanted to change her expression, make her happy, not sad – as she looked. She reached me and entered my arms, pulling me against her. Ahhhh, she wanted me too. She was telling me that she was going to give me a chance. But, instead of relaxing into my embrace, she kicked against the floor of the pool, trying to pull me upwards.

I quickly realized that she was trying to surface and sat up, pushing us upwards as I grabbed hold of her. We surfaced rapidly, half of our bodies emerging from the water with a splash. Bella began gasping for air and coughing. I held onto her and swam quickly to the stairs, resting her on them as I leaned over her, assessing her to ensure that she was alright.

Once she regained control from her coughing fit, she looked up at me, liquid shimmering on her lower lashes, and threw her arms around my body.

"Oh god, Edward! I thought…I didn't know…were you trying to…" Bella began to blubber into my chest, her words quickly becoming incoherent as her body shook with the sobs. She finally pulled back and looked up at me, able to talk once more. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"Oh, Bella, love, I thought I told you before, vampires don't need to breathe," I said with a smile as I smoothed some hair out of her face. The gentle touch against her skin made my icy fingertips feel like they had been burned. I loved that feeling and imagined how it would feel if another part of my body was brushing up against hers, my earlier daydream coming back to me. Seeing her in the barely there bikini wasn't helping either. Thank god Alice knew how to stock a dresser with the barest of clothing.

I felt myself begin to harden again, the recent events having caused the softening of it momentarily. Bella apparently felt it too, as it had hardened and lengthened until I was almost stabbing her thigh. So close… So very close to where I so desired to be. But Bella gasped, ruining my fantasy as she pulled away from me and climbed backwards up the stairs.

"Oh my god! Are you…where's your… Are you _naked_?" Bella whispered in a hiss.

"Yes, yes I am. Is it a problem for you? You aren't embarrassed, are you?" I asked, winking at her as I backed up into the water some, not even realizing I had swam into a direct ray of sunlight until my skin exploded in millions of shimmering facets.

"Oh my god! You sparkle!" Bella squealed as her eyes started travelling my body, short giggles escaping her mouth as she tried to stifle them. Her gaze dropped even lower, to my still rigid member, and her giggles became outright laughs as Bella began to clutch her stomach and point through the onset of laughter tears.

Was she…she was…she was laughing at me, at _it_, while pointing at it too! My ego deflated with a loud pop, like someone had burst my bubble quickly and painfully. I swam to the other side of the pool, to my clothing, and climbed out quickly, pulling my pants on to hide my apparent disgraceful member.

She… She _laughed_ at my dick! Fuck if that wasn't a total ego ruiner! She wasn't out here to tell me she was going to give me another chance! She was out here to make fun of me! Fuck that! I was Edward Fucking Cullen!

I almost growled out but stopped myself short. Fuckshitmotherfuckingdamn! What a way to be an asshole, huh? I sat before her, not but ninety minutes ago, and told her I wanted to show her the other me, the good me, the real me… And I about fucking blew it. So who gives a fuck if she was laughing at me?

I glanced over my shoulder and looked at her, still sitting in the heated water, looking at me with a bit of embarrassment on her features. Wait, what? Embarrassment? Maybe she wasn't laughing at my dick… Maybe she was laughing at the embarrassing situation she had put us in thinking I was dead at the bottom of the pool. I was naked in her arms, pressed up against her, and practically assaulting her with my dick. That had to be it!

Looking back at her I realized that this was most likely the case, as she diverted her attention from my crotch and looked anywhere but me. I saw a pink tinge creep across her face and down her neck to her chest, accentuating her perfect breasts even more. Oh god! Down boy! Down boy! No no no no no!

I busied myself with toweling my hair off, before walking around to her discarded towel and picking it up. I held the towel open for her as she slowly stood from the waist deep water, giving me sight of her perfectly tiny bikini bottoms. God love you Alice!

Thankfully, Bella's towel was being held open and disguised my _state of rise_ in my pants. I should have put my boxer briefs back on to assist with taming the beast but it was too late now. Bella reached for the towel and I stepped back, shaking my head and the towel for her to step into it.

Neither of us was speaking, but we were communicating with our eyes. Something had changed when she dove into the pool. She had showed me that she cared. Why else would she have panicked like that and thought I was dead. Why would she have cried against me in apparent relief when she discovered I was ok? And did I seriously call her, love?

Bella was staring into my eyes, seemingly looking for something within them, before she took a deep breath and stepped forward, out of the pool and into the towel. I closed it around her and fought the urge to keep her in my arms.

I stepped back, rubbed her shoulders a bit with the towel, then turned to walk away from her. Before I left the indoor pool room, I turned back to look at her. She was still standing there looking at me.

"Thanks for caring enough to save me," I said with a shy smile before I strolled into the house and to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 17

_Previously:_

_Thankfully, Bella's towel was being held open and disguised my state of rise in my pants. I should have put my boxer briefs back on to assist with taming the beast but it was too late now. Bella reached for the towel and I stepped back, shaking my head and the towel for her to step into it. _

_Neither of us was speaking, but we were communicating with our eyes. Something had changed when she dove into the pool. She had showed me that she cared. Why else would she have panicked like that and thought I was dead. Why would she have cried against me in apparent relief when she discovered I was ok? And did I seriously call her, love? _

_Bella was staring into my eyes, seemingly looking for something within them, before she took a deep breath and stepped forward, out of the pool and into the towel. I closed it around her and fought the urge to keep her in my arms. _

_I stepped back, rubbed her shoulders a bit with the towel, then turned to walk away from her. Before I left the indoor pool room, I turned back to look at her. She was still standing there looking at me._

"_Thanks for caring enough to save me," I said with a shy smile before I strolled into the house and to my room._

I heard Bella let out a deep breath then sink down onto one of the loungers. I had apparently gotten to her by her reaction, and not in a bad way either. Maybe being good wouldn't be so bad.

I went and got dressed after I heard Alice yelling mentally for me, something about a large delivery that had been dropped off outside. I finished throwing my clothes on and went out to see and there were boxes everywhere! They covered most of the large patio in front of the house.

I was joined by Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice, and we all began to carry the boxes inside. I didn't rush through the job either, instead taking my time like a human, or Bella, would have. After my second trip in with boxes, I had turned to walk back outside when I was interrupted by mental pictures from Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and even Carlisle and Esme, of Bella in her barely there bikini.

Emmett and Jasper uttered low oaths of human perfection, which Alice ignored as she told Bella that the bikini was perfect on her. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't let Emmett get away with his comment and smacked him on the head. I wanted to do it too, smack Emmett that is, but he and Jasper were right, Bella was human perfection.

"Damn Rosie! That shit hurts!" Emmett wailed as he rubbed his head and brought me out of my stupor.

"Maybe next time you'll think before saying that she looked hot while I was standing right here! Although, she does look damn good in that bikini. Alice where'd you get it?" Rose asked and Bella blushed deeply.

_Damn she looks nice in that_, Jasper thought and I had to agree. But, hearing the thoughts of everyone around, appraising her body, and feeling the desire of my own, magnified through Jasper and sent back to me, made me want to pin Bella to the floor that instant and claim her as mine, in the physical sense, not the dietary one.

Bella's eyes locked with mine and her entire body flushed deep scarlet before she ran from the room and locked herself away in her sanctuary. I listened in to make sure she was ok and that's when I heard it, the unmistakable sound of her tears.

In an instant I was on the other side of her door but Alice and Jasper were there, holding me back. Alice showed me a vision of what would happen if I burst through the door just then, so I restrained myself.

Carlisle and Esme came up and talked to us for a moment in hushed voices, then we all tried to go back to what we had been doing to give Bella time to experience her emotions. They had to be eating at her inside. Occasionally, one or two of us would walk down the hallway, casually talking to see if Bella would emerge, but she didn't.

It was well into the night when the tears finally stopped and I heard Bella begin to move about. I was in my room listening to her, wanting so dearly to be able to comfort her, but I couldn't. I heard her door open and then the bathroom door close and lock before I could get up to see if she was alright.

She began to fill the tub and I heard her adding something to the water. Then, the shower started and I heard her washing her naked body. I envisioned me in the shower with her, my hands the one to caress her body with the soap bubbles… Before I could get too carried away, the shower shut off and pulled me out of my fantasy.

A moment later, I heard the water displace as Bella sank into the tub, the soft smell of lavender seeped from the room. I continued to lie across my bed, lost in my daydreams, when I realized the time. Bella had been in the bathroom for well over an hour. I got up and approached the door, listening in to her breaths and I heard it, the tale tell sounds of a slumbering Bella. I ran for Esme, Alice, and Rose to get in there and get her out, not doing it myself in order to protect Bella from my almost untamable lust.

They quickly got into the bathroom and pulled Bella from the cooling water, wrapping her in a towel before carrying her to her room. I heard clothing being shifted, along with a limp Bella, then they emerged and told me they had settled her in bed.

Thank god she was ok. I knew I needed to distract myself from sitting outside her room the rest of the night fearful that she would somehow strangle herself with her bed sheets while sleeping or something, so I decided to help Alice put up the contents of the boxes, also known as an Alice Cullen style Christmas.

Many of the boxes had already been removed from the living room and Alice told me that they contained the presents that everyone had wanted to get each other. She already had them wrapped and thanked me for her Christian Louboutin's and her Jimmy Choo's. Apparently I had wanted to get her shoes. I highly doubted that, but I'd never bet against Alice on it.

The rest of the night passed quickly and I watched as Rose and Alice began to hang small sprigs of mistletoe all over the house, including in the bedrooms. They seemed to be going overboard I thought, until I heard Rose's thoughts about the mistletoe being a way for me to get a kiss from Bella, and vice versa. Damn my sisters were sneaky.

Emmett and Jasper came back with the real tree before I could suggest other places to Rose and Alice, thoroughly distracting them from the mistletoe. I did get to filch a few sprigs for personal use later and stored them in my room while the girls decorated the tree.

Emmett and Jasper suggested a snowball fight and I was definitely in, considering the two feet of snow that was currently covering the ground outside. The weather had been very busy on us and I loved it. The snow made everything so clean and seemingly untouched.

The snowball fight was of epic proportions, no teams, every vampire for himself. By the time we finished clearing a good section of the grounds around the house, we headed back in, snow clinging to all of our hair.

We walked in the house, laughing and smiling. The first person I spotted was Rose and I shook my head at her, making her squeal as she dodged bits of flying snow. I became aware of a set of eyes following my movements and looked up to lock gazes with Bella. I heard her heartbeat become erratic and a smile crashed across my face at her reaction to me.

I went to move towards her but Emmett interrupted by pulling Bella into a bear hug as he kissed her on the forehead. I bit back the growl caused by another man's lips on her, but it was Emmett and it was harmless, proven by the mistletoe he pointed at. I was pissed that he had interrupted our moment and had to get out of there.

I had a sudden inspiration of what I could do to get Bella alone with me again and I left the room quickly as she was distracted by Emmett. I ran into my room and grabbed a few of the sprigs of mistletoe, quickly hanging them in the library and the music room, before positioning myself around the corner of the hall as I heard Bella make her way towards me.

She turned the corner, not looking where she was going, and collided with my chest. I felt the heat splatter across my body as hers contacted it, but the warmth was gone instantly as she took a step backwards. Her head tilted back and her eyes locked, once again, with mine…her breaths uncontrollable as the stare deepened.

I wanted to lean in and kiss her that very moment, but it wasn't part of my plan. Instead, I opened my mouth to break the silence that had surrounded us.

"Can I show you something?" I asked her softly.

She only responded with a small nod of her head after a moment. I stepped a few steps backwards and opened a door on my right, the door to our small little library. I walked in and motioned for Bella to follow me, pleased when she did.

The gasp that left her lips and the subsequent smile told me that it was a good idea to show her the room. Bella instantly began gently running her fingers across the spines of the volumes, pausing at a book here or there, ones that I had noticed in her collection at home. She shocked me, however, when she finally pulled one from the shelves, 'Wizard of Oz.'

"Really? I would have taken you for more of a Jane Austen girl," I commented on her selection as she clutched it to her chest, trying to discretely smell the pages and cover.

"I am," she said sheepishly, "but L. Frank Baum was a wonderful literary magician, spinning fantasies in a land named from his filing cabinet."

"True, but it's a children's book," I challenged, trying to keep her talking since it was something we really hadn't done on a casual basis…ever.

"While it may be a children's book, each person was once a child, therefore, anyone who can still connect with that inner child can relate to the fantasy aspect of the book. It is also about maturing and thinking for yourself, doing what you thought was once impossible, and looking fear in the face no matter what adversity is present."

Wow, Bella astounded me with her words, her passion over the topic. I went to respond but she continued.

"Also, L. Frank Baum wrote a total of fourteen Oz books, then after his death, other authors wrote an additional twenty four, which complete the Famous Forty, as they are often referenced. But Baum created literary masterpieces with the Oz series. However, MGM butchered the original story, in a way, changing the silver shoes to ruby slippers, leaving out the kiss on Dorothy's forehead, and casting a Dorothy that was much older than Baum's Dorothy, but Judy Garland was much better cast than Shirley Temple, who was up for the role too."

"I can see you really know your Oz," I commented lightly, still amazed at her knowledge of the book and movie. "But what about it really appeals to you?" I asked her, trying to understand her draw to the book. But, if I had been paying attention to the story I would have realized what it was because it was staring me in the face.

"Well," Bella started but paused, looking down at the cover and stroking it reverently. "I think what makes me love it so much is that, no matter what Dorothy went through, no matter how sad she was about her predicament, she held fast to the dream of going home some day. And, while she was being herself, trying to trust those around her, Dorothy saw in her new friends, the old friends from home. They all helped protect her and guide her towards her goal. Finally, when she thought all was lost and her last chance to get back to Kansas was gone, she was told that all she had to do was truly believe that she could go home and she did…that's what I'm doing too…" Bella said the last part in a low whisper and the pain ripped through my body at her words.

I couldn't respond to her statement so I politely excused myself, leaving her looking longingly at the book and the dream of going home, and went over to the music room to lose myself.

How could I have been so stupid to think that Bella would ever want to stay with me? The book just reiterated the fact that she would forever hold onto the notion of making it back home one day. And, if she ever did get to go home, I didn't think I would survive.

Without even realizing it, I began to play on my piano, my fingers dancing across the keys as I played out my pain and heartache at the thought of Bella never accepting me and being mine. I kept playing through the anger and desolation as I even pictured the goodbye, my fingers striking the keys to match my emotions.

I was so lost in the melancholy melody that I didn't even hear Bella in the room until the last note hung ominously in the air as my fingers finally lifted from the keys. I looked up and she was gazing out the window, still clutching the bound volume in her arms. I watched her raise her hand to gently wipe away a tear.

I didn't speak and she didn't move for a few moments, then she turned and looked at me.

"May I read in here? The light is better," she asked me, wanting my permission to occupy the same space as me.

"The room is yours," I said with formality as I started for the door to leave her alone.

"Wait…" she called out softly and a glimmer of hope began to shine around the edges of the dark cloud that had descended around me. "Will you…will you play while I read?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

God, the power this frail human girl had over me was too much, too strong, but I acquiesced. I returned to the bench and sat down, letting the lullaby I had previously composed for her begin. Bella laid down, settling into the couch and opening the book. As she read, I played, losing track of time once again. I would occasionally glace at her and sometimes she would be watching me. Each time she was caught she would blush and return her eyes to the words on the pages.

The last time I looked up, the book was draped across her chest and she was sleeping soundly, her hands resting on her chest, holding the book close to her heart. I let the notes drift to a close then quietly got up and grabbed a throw blanket for her.

Draping it over her sleeping form, I leaned in and whispered to her. "I can't let you go, my Bella. I don't know how to explain it to you or how to make you mine, but I can't live without you, I know that now. I'll show you, I'll make you see that I'm the one for you, if it's the last thing I do. I love you, Bella," I finished and kissed her delicately on her forehead before exiting the room and letting her dream of a home that she would never see again.


	18. Chapter 18

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 18

_Previously:_

_The last time I looked up, the book was draped across her chest and she was sleeping soundly, her hands resting on her chest, holding the book close to her heart. I let the notes drift to a close then quietly got up and grabbed a throw blanket for her. _

_Draping it over her sleeping form, I leaned in and whispered to her. "I can't let you go, my Bella. I don't know how to explain it to you or how to make you mine, but I can't live without you, I know that now. I'll show you, I'll make you see that I'm the one for you, if it's the last thing I do. I love you, Bella," I finished and kissed her delicately on her forehead before exiting the room and letting her dream of a home that she would never see again._

I decided to go for a hunt alone, to try and gather myself. I still fought with the desire to drain Bella, and hunting often helped some. It didn't help that she was my singer. The kiss I placed on her forehead had only increased the steadily rising burn that I had experienced in her presence. But I would endure the burn for a thousand days before I would… before I _could_ willingly hurt her again.

Whether or not Bella would ever have me, I had chosen her as my mate. I hoped that one day she would choose me back, but I knew that the situation with which she came to be with me was not a desirable one.

_Shit!_ Why couldn't I have just held back my desire for her life force? Well, that's an easy answer...because I'm a fucking fucked up monster! I had to get my shit together if I ever wanted to have her by my side willingly.

I tried to let all the inner turmoil go and I lost myself to the hunt. I caught scent of a bear and gave chase. While bear was not my favorite, it was much better than the deer that normally sated my palate. But, after tasting what could have been from Bella's veins, I knew that everything would forever pale in comparison to her flavor.

Full to the point of being nearly uncomfortable, I headed back toward the house. I got close enough to hear the end of Esme's and Bella's conversation and waited for them to finish. I didn't want to force myself on Bella, choosing to rather have her come to me when she so desired. Once Bella went back to her room after being caught under the mistletoe by Jasper and Carlisle, I headed inside to see if Esme needed any help with the meal for Bella.

All through the night we made batches of the menu until we felt they were perfect. I even had to drive two hours to Fairview, well an hour drive actually, to get more supplies from their twenty-four hour grocery store when I messed up one too many batches. However, it was all worth it since I couldn't give Bella what she seemed to truly desire for Christmas. I just hoped that she would enjoy herself over the course of the day.

I retired to my room after a shower to wash off the flour and other misplaced ingredients that had found their way inside of my shirt and under my nails. I think I even had some in my hair, somehow. No matter how they ended up on me, I washed them off and down the drain, before relaxing on my bed so I could listen to Bella sleep.

When I heard her begin to wake I slipped out of my room and went to prepare everything for her in hopes of her having the perfect Christmas away from her home. Alice was already well underway organizing presents and I noticed that she had strategically placed Bella and I side by side on the couch. I didn't mind, but I hoped that Bella would be ok with it too.

When I heard her enter the bathroom and start her shower, I had to fight off the mental images of her body, naked and wet under the stream from the shower head. The images of her in the barely there bikini were engrained in my mind. I had to stop my mental musings because Jasper walked in the room and quirked his eyebrow at me, letting me know that I was projecting to him. Damn empaths always ruining the fun!

I would have had to stop anyways because Bella exited the bathroom and Rose accosted her, dragging her into the living room.

"What the hell, Rose?" Bella asked as Rose pulled her into the living room.

"Come on, Bella! It's Christmas!" Rose said as they entered the room.

I smiled at Bella and hoped she could see and feel the sincerity of it. When our eyes met, I heard her heart palpitate, signaling the fact that she was either scared or feeling something more. The lack of fear clouding her scent told me that it was the latter. I could have jumped at up that moment and danced a jig on the table, but thought it would be better to play the good boy game. Good boys got rewarded and I hoped that I would be before the day was over.

A kiss, a simple kiss would suffice. Hell, who was I fooling, a simple pleasant comment, casual touch, or genuine smile would be enough for my spank bank to be refilled for days to come. I got my head out of that line of thought and focused on the task at hand, getting through Christmas without making an ass of myself.

Presents were opened; food was served to Bella, who was amazed at the meal before her. I almost jizzed in my jeans when she moaned at the pie and quickly exited the room to calm my member down. As I was returning to the festivities, Bella was walking down the hallway and we ran into each other. I hadn't been paying attention, and apparently, neither had she.

Bella almost dropped her gifts but I steadied them for her, and then made sure she was stable on her feet. Her warm skin under my touch was like the warmth of a fire, heavenly but also very dangerous. Bella had the power to completely undo me, change me forever, completely and eternally. I only hoped that, since she had brought me back from the dark existence I had once lived in, that she would not send me back or worse, kill me completely.

As we stood there, Esme passed and placed a kiss on both of our cheeks before breezing on by, not interrupting us more than to point out the mistletoe above us. I hadn't even realized it was there. I looked back down towards Bella and our eyes met. We both froze, staring into the depths of each other's eyes.

I knew what I wanted to do but wanted her approval, so I motioned toward the mistletoe with my eyes and then looked back at Bella, silently asking her permission. Bella blushed and the sparkle in her eyes gave me what I hoped was a silent yes.

I began to lean forward slightly at Bella's blush and found Bella doing the same, tilting her head up slowly as she moved closer and closer to me. Oh my god! I was going to kiss Bella and she was actually going to allow it. I continued to lean in slowly as her mouth tilted more and more towards mine. Five inches to go, four and three quarters, four and a half, four and a quarter, four... Closer and closer we got when I wanted to bitchslap my mind for speaking up. What if Bella was only kissing me because of the obligation of the mistletoe? I didn't want obligatory kisses. I wanted her to _want _to kiss me.

Bella's eyes had closed and we were now only two inches apart, and her mouth was lined up perfectly with mine. I held my breath for a moment as my lips came closer and closer, only a half inch to go now.

But before my lips could press against her warm, soft ones, I found them diverted by my fucking brain as my hand cupped the back of her head. My lips drove themselves to her forehead where they pressed in softly before releasing and allowing me control again.

What the mother fuck? My mind told me what my body couldn't...I did not dare take a kiss out of obligation. I had apparently made up my mind to make Bella want me before giving in to my other desires.

As I stepped back, Bella's face scrunched up into a sort of scowl as her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at me, huffed once, set her mouth firmly, then sidestepped me and stomped off to her room. Way to go Edward fucking Cullen! Smooth move, NOT! God I was fucking pathetic! Couldn't even let myself kiss someone who was going to let me kiss them. I stood there in the hall like an idiot, literally smacking myself in the head for the stupidity of letting the opportunity pass. What snapped me out of it, and into a rage, was Emmett's comment.

"Couldn't hit a home run, huh, Edward?" Emmett said with a snicker as he walked out the front door. Apparently the entire family had been witness to my utter failure. Sexually frustrated and slightly embarrassed, the comment from Emmett sent me over the edge.

I flew after him, out the front door, and barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Emmett was up in a second and the entire house was out front watching the debacle. Emmett flew at me, knocking into me as I tried to twist around and shove his ass back. There was no way in fucking hell that_ he_ was going to talk to _me _like that! I needed a good fight and Emmett was going to give it to me.

"Come on, Eddie," Emmett goaded me, knowing how much I hated that name, "show me what you got pretty boy. Can't close the deal in there, maybe you can out here."

I flew at Emmett, smashing into him with the sound of boulders breaking. Before I could get away, Emmett had snared me from the collision and lifted me over his head, prepared to throw me. The noise must have startled Bella because she came running out of the house.

"Edward!" Bella screamed when she saw me up in the air in Emmett's arms.

Those simple acts, her looking fearful for my well being and her screaming my name, were enough to make me smile. She tried to run to me but Rose stopped her, trying to assure her that I would be fine. The reassurances didn't work when Emmett flung me from his grip and Bella's scream filled the air.

I crashed through a tree and finally came to rest at the base of another. Bella was finally released from Rose's grip and I watched her confront Emmett as I began to right myself.

"What the hell was that about?" Bella demanded to know. There was a new fire in her voice and eyes, something I hadn't seen before even with all of her feistiness. It was the same intensity that a vampire got when they were protecting their mate...

"Oh that?" Emmett asked as he looked behind himself at me. "I just had to mess with Edward. He may be the best out of the family at sports, but the boy just proved he couldn't score a homerun."

Rose started to snicker as Bella's expression became confused. My poor little clueless woman just didn't understand what in the hell Emmett was referring to. I did, and wanted to smack the fuck out of him for it. But, I could care less about him or his comments because Bella had shown me again that she cared.

The rest of the family dissipated as I walked toward Bella. I started to pass her but her small, delicate hand reached out and touched my arm.

"Are you...are you ok?" Bella asked as she looked up at me slowly.

"I'm fine, Bella," I tried to assure her, moving my body around some to show her I was still working.

"You sure?" she asked again but then looked like she wanted to smack herself for it.

"I'm sure. Totally, completely, one-hundred percent fine," I told her and knew it was the truth. I now had proof that Bella cared for me. The next time I was presented with the chance to kiss her, or more, or anything, I was going to take it.

I walked into the house and left her out front alone. She quickly followed, I knew from the sound of her heart, and I just ignored her as I went to my room to change clothes. The tree had severely damaged them and I didn't feel like wearing a shirt or pants with gaping holes.

When I came out of my room, I headed to the music room to play some more. I hadn't played since that fateful day of the almost kiss in Forks, until yesterday that is. I just had so many emotions I wanted to pour out through the keys that I couldn't stop myself from sitting at the bench and starting.

I tried to listen in better today, to see if Bella would join me, but I failed again. I looked up at one point and she wasn't there. The next time I did so, she was sitting on the couch, book in her lap, but was blatantly staring at me. She didn't look away either, as my gaze met hers. Yes! Success! Even if it was only a baby step, it was movement.

We stayed together in the music room for the rest of the day. The first time Bella left, I was heartbroken, but quickly got over it when she returned with food or I heard the bathroom door shut. I had forgotten about her human needs, but each time she left, she came back, the final time in pajamas.

When she finished her book, she didn't get another, instead she sat there on the couch looking at me or out the window, but she stayed with me.

Finally, when she began to yawn, I switched the melody to her lullaby. She curled up on the couch, her hands under her chin, clasped together, and she drifted off to sleep. I played until she was deep asleep, and then let the chords drift slowly to a close.

I slowly got up and approached her sleeping form. I debated leaving her there, but chose to pick her up and take her to her bed. When I lifted her, I almost cried out with joy as her arms unconsciously slipped up and around my neck, her face burying in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I felt the deep inhale as she breathed me in and let out a contented sigh.

I could have easily stood there all night long holding her, but I knew she needed a bed. I carried her to her room and gently placed her in the bed, covering her up after prying her arms from my neck. Her subconscious seemed to know that she wanted me; I only needed her conscious to know it too.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead then whispered to her. "I love you, my Bella."

As I pulled away, Bella rolled in her sleep and sighed my name as her mouth turned into a serene smile. My heart felt like it had begun to beat again. Hearing her say my name and seeing her smile was truly the best Christmas present ever.

I fought to leave her room but knew I had to. I didn't want to push my luck if she woke up and caught me watching her sleep. I pressed one more kiss to her temple then left the room, high in the revelations of the day. As I sank into my own bed I couldn't keep my smile at bay. Bella had almost let me kiss her, she had feared that I was hurt, she stood up to Emmett about it, she held onto me, and then she whispered my name in her sleep. Today had been the best Christmas of my existence.

I thought back over the day then began to plan tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to work even harder to show her that she wanted me too.


	19. Chapter 19

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 19

_Previously:_

_I fought to leave her room but knew I had to. I didn't want to push my luck if she woke up and caught me watching her sleep. I pressed one more kiss to her temple then left the room, high in the revelations of the day. As I sank into my own bed I couldn't keep my smile at bay. Bella had almost let me kiss her, she had feared that I was hurt, she stood up to Emmett about it, she held onto me, and then she whispered my name in her sleep. Today had been the best Christmas of my existence. _

_I thought back over the day then began to plan tomorrow. Tomorrow I was going to work even harder to show her that she wanted me too_.

For a while, I sat outside of Bella's room, leaning against the wall beside her door, listening to her breathe, listening to her heart beat, and listening to her blood pump through her veins. A good part of me still wanted to empty her of that blood, make her heart stop beating, take her last breath. But, there was another part of me, an awakened portion that craved for her to go on living so that I knew the world would be a better place. I'd be lying if I said that part of me didn't want her for himself.

As the day began to dawn, I got up, having formulated my plan while she slept, and headed off to start preparing things. Alice, Rose, and Esme were going shopping for the day and Carlisle was going to hunt with Emmett and Jasper so that I could have the house to myself with Bella. Alice had tried to look into the day to see if anything would happen and didn't see anything really, except it was odd that she was blocking me from seeing some things. When I tried to pry she told me that I'd just have to wait and see what the day brought me. Grumbling, I went to shower and change before Bella woke up.

About an hour later I was dressed and smelling clean, I think. I hoped I smelled clean, I did use soap, but I didn't really need to. It was more for Bella than anything. When she headed into the bathroom, I slipped out of the house through the glass panel door in the pool room and went to Esme's greenhouse for the flowers.

I was so lost in trying to pick out which flowers would perfectly compliment Bella's natural floral scent that I didn't know she was there until the door opened.

I was knelt down in between rows of flower beds and she couldn't see me. I parted some of the blooms as I watched her engrossed in one of my favorite flowers. I slowly stood up and moved behind Bella while she tentatively leaned forward and smelled the fragrant bloom.

"That's an Orienpet Lily," I said, standing directly behind her, openly ogling her ass as she bent over.

Bella screamed and spun around, clutching her chest as if I had scared her. The smell of fear hit me instantly and I realized that I had...not my intention at all. I had to fix it.

"Sorry if I scared you," I said, apologizing immediately.

"It's ok, I just thought I was alone," Bella said as her breathing started to slow.

"Um, I've been in here since you came in. I was just on the other side of that table, picking some blooms," I replied as I shifted the bouquet I had picked for her

"Oh," Bella said in a way that made me smile. I had caught her off guard again and loved that I could. I wanted to keep her talking but I also knew that I had to make her come to me, so I turned to leave the greenhouse and heard the most amazing thing in the world, Bella calling for me. "Wait!"

"Yes?" I said as I slowly turned around, smiling at her.

"Who are the flowers for?" she asked.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! She just had to ask that didn't she? Think of something...think of something, NOW!_

"No one in particular. Esme just likes to have fresh flowers in her vases and I occasionally take care of it for her." I breathed a sigh of relief that I could lie like that to her at that moment.

"Well, it's a beautiful selection." Suddenly, I didn't want to leave the greenhouse anymore. I wanted to stay and talk to her, be close to her, something...anything. I quickly started talking but found that the conversation came with ease for us.

"True, but I've seen better. I think it all depends on what the flowers are placed against as to how they display. Take for instance, this Black Beauty," I said, gesturing towards the Orienpet Lily Bella had previously admired. "This flower is absolutely stunning, standing out amongst most others in here. However," I set down the flowers I was holding, reached forward, and plucked one of the blooms from the stem before stepping up in front of Bella so close we were almost touching, "you set this unique flower against a subject such as yourself..." I lifted my hand, trying not to tremble as I purposely touched Bella and pushed her hair behind her left ear. I then slid the stem of the flower into the hair before stepping back to admire it. Bella was practically panting as her desire began to build; I could smell it but had to play it cool. I couldn't attack her in here even though I wanted to so badly. "When this amazing bloom is placed side-by-side with you...it doesn't hold one-tenth of your beauty and you outshine it."

Bella just stood there, not speaking, her body exuding desire, lust, and other pheromones that made my senses wake up and my desires heighten. I had to get out of there, get some fresh air. I wasn't ready yet. My other half would devour her, literally, if I tried anything right now, and I couldn't let the monster win. I had just gotten him back in his cage but the door wasn't shut and the lock was nowhere in sight.

I smiled at her once more and turned to exit the greenhouse, gesturing for Bella to go ahead of me so I could get one more delicious sniff before the outside air diluted the aroma. Bella walked forward, brushing up against me as she passed. I took in a sharp breath, acutely aware of how my skin tingled like icy fire when she touched me. This little human girl was going to be the death of me, literally. If I killed her now, I'd be killing myself. And if I left her human, I'd be slowly torturing myself to death being in her presence. It was a win-win-lose-lose situation no matter how I looked at it.

By the time I had gathered myself and swallowed back the venom, Bella was inside. I heard her putting water in a glass and go to her room, but she didn't stay there. She ended up settling on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels before settling on a romantic comedy. I stayed back from the living room, still fighting the desire to be closer to her, to just taste her with my tongue. But that tongue would turn to teeth which would lead to biting and drinking. I couldn't risk it, not right now, not when we were here alone. Instead, I stayed in the pool room, silently watching her as she dozed off on the couch. Only then did I go inside and cover her up with a blanket.

While Bella was sleeping, Rose and Alice came back, letting me know they had dropped Esme off along the way so she could meet up with Carlisle. The two of them went to their rooms, arms laden with bags upon bags of clothing and other items. I wandered down their end of the house, eager to try and pry some information out of Alice about possibilities in the future regarding Bella and me. But, Alice was tight lipped telling me to just wait and see. I finally gave up and flopped down on her couch while she put away her many purchases.

While I was in there, Rose finished and came in to hang out. We three had been talking for about an hour when we heard Bella wake up and begin moving about the kitchen. Listening in, it sounded like she was digging to China in the pantry so I got up to see if she needed help.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed that Bella smelled slightly different, but quickly dismissed the oddity as I took in Bella's ass, sticking out of the pantry as she bent over and shuffled things around. It was wiggling with her movements making me smile as I watched her. She noticed and stood up quickly.

"What's so funny?" Bella said in a snippy tone making me smirk. She was clearly frustrated.

"Need some help?" I asked, still smirking.

"If you must," Bella shot back. Her tone was irritated but I attributed it to her frustration at not finding what she wanted. I saw the chocolate chips on the counter and the assembled ingredients, then walked to the pantry, quickly finding the rest of the items for her.

I started following the recipe, mixing the ingredients for her. I could sense some agitation rolling off of her and that same odd scent was there. Bella stayed close while I worked and my inner monster kept taunting me.

_Lick her_. I grabbed a cookie sheet and set it on the counter.

_Bite her._ I handed Bella a spoonful of cookie dough.

_Drink her._ I ignored the taunting and slid the full cookie sheet into the oven.

The next ten minutes passed somewhat easily as Bella and I talked and I blocked out my inner monster monologue. He was really beginning to grate on my nerves. I put him away and he needed to stay the fuck there! I couldn't risk letting him out now. I just couldn't. I had come too far.

When the cookies were done I pulled the sheet out, sans a pot holder, and handed some to Bella. As she took a bite of one, she moaned, making my toes curl and my junior stand up and take notice. I was fighting everything inside of me to not take her bent over the kitchen counter and claim her as mine, when she walked past me to get a drink and I smelled _it_. Blood…

I hissed and gripped the edges of the counter, willing myself to not reach out and grab her. I glared at her as her eyes widened to my reaction. She froze as she took me in, my pitch black eyes glaring into her wide chocolate ones.

"Bella! Get away from me!" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Wha…what?" Bella stammered.

"Get. Away. From. Me!" I growled again, and before Bella could move on her own accord, she was being moved by Alice who had appeared suddenly, grabbed her, and ran down the hall.

Rose ran through the main rooms, following quickly behind Alice and Bella and I fought the urge to chase them down and finish Bella off. I knew what the blood was from. I wasn't stupid. But I hadn't noticed the smell until it was too late…and I hadn't fed today!

As if they knew, Emmett and Jasper raced into the house and drug me out to get me away from the scent. I didn't fight them, going limp as they took me far enough away to clear my head…damn menstrual women!

My brothers let me go and I immediately took off in the direction of some deer I picked up, easily taking down the largest one and draining it dry. My brothers stayed back as I hunted down another and sated my thirst. Finally full, we all started slowly walking back to the house, none of us saying a word.

As we walked back up to the house, Carlisle was there and had a bag in his hand and a lighter in the other. He dropped the bag of clothes on the ground and held the butane flame to them, watching them light up quickly. I spied Bella's soiled clothes as the bag melted away.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," Carlisle said as we walked up.

"I wanted her, I wanted her so bad," I admitted, my hands involuntarily going to my hair and pulling at it.

"But you didn't act on it, you told her to get away from you," Alice chimed in, appearing from behind Carlisle. "And you're going to need to talk to her, explain what happened."

"She's done in the bathroom right now," Rose said as she walked out the front door, going to stand beside Emmett. "We'll leave you alone with her for a while."

"But what if I can't control myself? What if I desire her again?" I asked, pleading with my eyes to not be left alone with Bella. I didn't trust myself.

"Your father and I will be in our room and Alice already looked ahead. You're going to be fine," Esme said as she appeared.

"O…ok," I resigned with a sigh and headed inside.

I stood outside Bella's bedroom door, listening to her breathe on the other side of the wood. I wanted to turn and run instead of knock and explain my pathetic reaction to her fucking annoyance of a period. But, if I turned and ran I would get shit from my family.

I grew a set of balls pretty quickly and raised my fist to knock on the door. I heard Bella moving slowly on the other side of the door then it opened. She looked to be battling with slamming the door in my face and letting me in. I hoped for the latter and was rewarded with the look on her face.

"Can we talk?" I asked and Bella but was taking too long I spoke again. "Please, Bella. I want to explain…earlier."

"Um, o…k…" Bella said slowly and stepped backwards for me to come in.

Bella went to her bed and curled up against the headboard, hugging a pillow in front of her. I looked around for a moment, trying to decide where to sit, and then approached the bed in a hopeful manner.

"May I?" I asked as I gestured to the foot of the bed. Bella just nodded and I sat down, fiddling with my fingers for a moment. "Do you know…? Has anyone ever told you…? Shit! Um…do you know why I reacted like that earlier?" I finally got out after stumbling over what I was going to say._ Smooth fucking move there Cullen!_ Bella just shook her head as she blushed. This wasn't going to be easy on either of us and I likened it to a sex talk between a father and daughter or some shit.

"If you'll let me, I'd like to explain to you why I was affected earlier," I said as I started to get my thoughts in order; Bella just nodded for me to go on.

I explained to Bella about how vampires initially only fed on humans, but about how Carlisle found the way of living on animals. I made sure to mention that, while our meals do temporarily sate our thirst, that we are never fully satisfied and that the desire for human blood was always there. I then stumbled through the explanation about a menstrual period not normally being a trigger but how Bella's had caught me off guard. She looked utterly embarrassed but I continued to ramble on about keeping my distance because I had been warned by Alice and a calendar and all that shit.

I started to explain to Bella about how I desired her more than anyone else with her being my singer. She asked what that meant so I explained that she was like a personally created drug for me, made for my exact desires and flavor preferences. I even made the mistake of telling her how much I fought with myself to be near her, how I fought with my inner vampire to finish her off.

After admitting that I began to apologize profusely for attacking her initially and for taking her from her father and her home but she stopped me. She mumbled something about forgiving me and I instantly felt lighter and happier. _She had forgiven me? This was fucking awesome news! Why hadn't Alice told me?_

We talked for a few minutes more before I excused myself and left her to think over what all I had told her. Walking out of her room, I felt like things were finally falling into place, like the world was going to be right somehow. I quickly went to Carlisle and Esme's room to let them know what had happened and had just exited back into the hallway when I heard Bella's door open and her footsteps start to fall.

I quickly ducked into the hallway to the main part of the house in case she didn't want to see me at that moment. I wasn't prepared for her to turn the corner as abruptly as she did, crashing into my chest. My arms involuntarily enclosed her, protecting her from falling, and I found my face pressed into her hair, breathing in her unique scent.

Bella gasped as I ensnared her, but didn't move for a moment. I felt her face against my chest and heard her inhale once before she pulled back slowly, looking up at me.

"Uh, sorry about that, I didn't know you were right there," Bella said as she blushed, her eyes cutting away from mine quickly.

"It's, uh, not a problem," I said as I released her, fearful that I might not ever get to hold her again. "Did you need anything?" I asked, hopeful that she needed me.

"Actually, I had a few questions," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh really?"

"Um, yeah."

"Such as...?" I prompted her. She seemed to be warring with herself on what to say suddenly, but she did answer and I was taken aback by her question.

"Why? Why does your family choose to live off of animals? Why deny what you are?" Bella asked in a timid voice.

Before I could answer I heard her stomach growl. "Well, that's not quickly answered. Let's get you something to eat and I'll try to answer it for you," I said as I remembered her snack from before had been interrupted by my inability to handle a little blood.

I reached out and grabbed her hand without thinking pulling her along with me to the kitchen, but froze when I let it go, realizing what I had done. Bella didn't seem to mind and I tried to act all nonchalant while I got her some of the abandoned cookies and a glass of milk.

Once she was settled with her snack, I began to try to answer her question. It was a good one too, one we had been asked before. But I wanted to make sure I worded it right for Bella, so that she would see exactly how hard I was trying just to be in the same room as her.

That answer prompted another question from Bella, and so started the next few days of questioning each other. If she was awake, we were with each other, asking and answering each other's questions.

I found myself desiring to know her life before I ruined it. I wanted to know her holiday traditions, her favorite flower and gemstone, her likes and dislikes in movies, music, and books. If it concerned her, I wanted to know it inside and out, forward and back. I wanted to leave no stone unturned in my wealth of knowledge about Isabella Marie Swan.

She didn't falter in her questions either, asking about my time as a human, what I could remember of it that is, and more. She and I talked at length about Maggie and what had happened with her and I finally felt free of that painful memory, thanks to Bella.

The talks that we had daily had me formulating a plan. New Years Eve was the next day and Bella had a tradition with her mother to make homemade confetti, gather tons of junk food, and sit in front of the TV and watch Dick Clark's Rockin' New Year's Eve. I even got the rest of the family in on it and Alice and Emmett had too much fun buying the cheesy decorations.

Even though there was a two hour time difference between New York and where we were, Bella insisted on celebrating at the New York time of the ball drop. As we worked on the day of to hang up the cheesy decorations and prepare the junk food for Bella, I noticed that she and I were more comfortable when touching.

I still fought the desire to do more than just touch her, but hunting daily was helping me curb the Bella appetite. I knew I would always want her more than just physically and emotionally, but I was learning how to handle that monstrous side of me.

The casual, yet somewhat flirty touches continued throughout the day between the two of us. I knew my family noticed but they didn't say anything.

It was around eight in the evening, just two hours from New York's countdown, when Rose pulled Bella off to the side and into her room. I wanted to go find out what was going on but Alice distracted me with some vision of Bella and I, our limbs tangled together and our lips hungry for each other.

I had to bite back the venom that the vision cued and went back to trying to ignore the desired rise in my jeans, when Bella and Rose returned. I turned around and about died right then and there. Rose had apparently bought Bella a very clingy, very sexy tracksuit. Bella hadn't noticed my appraisal of her yet, as she had her back to me. Across her ass was the word 'juicy' and my mouth definitely was after looking at her figure. I swallowed down more venom, ignoring the burn it caused down my throat, and tried to control my reaction to Bella's attire.

The tracksuit was navy blue with silver threading and zipper. It fit her like a second skin and, when she turned around, the jacket was unzipped halfway exposing a white wife beater underneath. This little human girl was seriously going to be the death of me without even realizing it.

I saw Rose smirk knowingly at me before winking as she walked off to Emmett's side. God love you Rose, for you have shown me an angel in blue tonight!

Bella came bounding over then, all smiles and rosy cheeks. "Look what Rose gave me!" she exclaimed happily, apparently loving her new outfit.

"That was nice of her," I said genuinely as I was incredibly happy that Bella was wearing it.

"Yeah, she bought it for her but it was too short, but too big on Alice. Esme didn't like it and Rose thought that it'd fit me perfectly," Bella explained and I wanted to smile at her naivety in the situation. Rose hadn't bought the outfit for anyone but Bella, but I wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble this time. Bella deserved a nice night full of fluffy fun.

The next two hours passed quite quickly and we all found ourselves, paired up and in front of the TV watching the countdown to midnight. This was something I hadn't actually done in decades, so I was excited to be partaking in the festivities with Bella and my family. We all shouted together - ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year! The confetti flew in the air and the couples surrounding us began to kiss and talk, but Bella was no longer smiling and cheerful.

I looked over at her and watched the confetti slip from her finger tips to the floor as a single tear slid down her cheek. It broke my heart to see her cry when she was doing exactly what she had wanted, so I took her quietly by the hand and led her from the room, down the hall, and into my bedroom.

Bella had never been in my room before, but I had a TV I could turn on to make her feel secure about not being heard. I flipped it on to a local channel that was talking about the impending countdown before I pulled her down onto my bed.

"Bella, what's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted to do tonight," I said as I fought the urge to reach up and brush away one of her tears.

"It...it...it was," Bella said through her broken soft sobs.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I...I miss my mom and dad," Bella managed to get out before her soft sobs became full on broken chokes, the tears streaming down her face.

Against my better judgment, I pulled her onto my lap and embraced her, trying to will the tears away. But my comforting seemed to have the opposite effect on her as she began to cry harder, clutching onto my shirt as she buried her face into my chest.

I gently shushed her as I rocked and held her, letting her stay where she was like the selfish vampire I was. I held her for over an hour, not bothered in the least bit that she was ruining my shirt with her tears or that she might regret sitting on my lap for so long. I lost myself in the moment, allowing myself to comfort her as she needed it.

It was about ten minutes until midnight when Bella's tears finally began to stop falling. At first I thought she was falling asleep so I gently rocked her, running my hand down her hair before switching to lightly caressing her cheek with my thumb. I wouldn't have cared if I sat there all night, holding her while she slept. Only, she wasn't asleep.

The countdown for our time zone started on the TV and I whispered the numbers with them at the same time that Bella's hand came up and was placed over my hand against her face. I froze, not even speaking the words as the seconds were slowly counted down.

Bella's head began to tilt upwards and I reflexively looked down until our eyes met and our faces were mere inches apart. I was locked in the beautiful stare of Bella's and was unconsciously moving closer and closer to her.

The final few seconds passed through the lips of the onscreen reporter and they were almost a signal to Bella and me. Our faces moved closer and closer and, when the announcer shouted Happy New Year, our lips met in a soft, innocent kiss.

Bella's eyes closed as I watched, then I let my own lids drop down as my lips pressed more into hers. Bella moaned softly and brought her arms up around my neck, holding herself close to my body. I lost all thought of the outside world as our kiss deepened slightly when my arms wrapped around her body, bringing her even closer to my chest.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and inhaled through my nose, breathing in Bella's arousal in full force. The jolt to my system was unexpected and made my body crave hers tenfold. My lips became needier as my hands slowly roamed her body. Bella was making noises that spurred me on, mewling lightly as my lips moved from hers and to her jaw.

When Bella's hand fisted into the hair at the nape of my neck, something gave inside of me, some final thread that was holding me back, and I began to lose myself in the kiss, growing hungry for her noises, her taste, her scent.

My mouth began to open and close along her jaw, my lips nipping at her skin as my hands explored her body, ending up on her shoulders as I held her closer to me.

My grip tightened on her, keeping her from moving as my lips closed around her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth. That sound alone sent shockwaves through my body and I was suddenly lost in Bella. My mouth became more and more hungry as it greedily moved across her jaw and earlobe before descending down her neck.

My fingers were grasping onto Bella's shoulders as I held her to me, her hands lost in my hair, pulling and making me mad with desire for her. My mouth found her neck and my tongue found its way out as I began to lick up and down her jugular vein. The heady scent of arousal began to mix with the scent of fear which drove me nearly insane.

My mouth was opening and closing over Bella's neck and throat when I heard a panicked voice call my name. My fingers gripped her tighter as my mouth moved faster and faster.

"Edward... Edward... Edward!"


	20. Chapter 20

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 20

_Previously:_

_My fingers were grasping onto Bella's shoulders as I held her to me, her hands lost in my hair, pulling and making me mad with desire for her. My mouth found her neck and my tongue found its way out as I began to lick up and down her jugular vein. The heady scent of arousal began to mix with the scent of fear which drove me nearly insane. _

_My mouth was opening and closing over Bella's neck and throat when I heard a panicked voice call my name. My fingers gripped her tighter as my mouth moved faster and faster._

_"Edward... Edward... Edward!"_

I heard my name, but the call for Bella was overpowering every other sense. I needed more of her, to be closer to her. I twisted with her, laying her back on the bed as I pressed my body against hers, rocking rhythmically. Bella moaned as our pelvises connected, sensory overload ensued as I rotated my hips, reveling in the hot, throbbing core just out of my reach.

My mouth was still moving over Bella's throat, and I inadvertently grazed my teeth over her skin, so lost in the heady scents of lust and desire that were quickly filling the room. However, the simple act of my teeth touching Bella's throat changed it all. The desire and lust were instantly gone, only to be replaced by fear and panic. Bella was frozen as I still moved against her for a second before I realized she was no longer a willing participant in our actions.

The rejection washed over me and I removed myself from her, quickly exiting the room before she could even sit up. I ran past Alice and Rose who were lounging on the couch. They didn't say anything to me as I ran past, but the look on Alice's face told me she knew what had happened. Damn omniscient vampire! Nothing was secret or sacred around her. But that could be bitched about later. The only thought in my head was the rejection from Bella and my stupid, fucking erroneous act of breaking out my teeth.

But I was a fucking vampire! Teeth were part of the package. Other women I had been with loved my teeth scraping down their throats. But those other women weren't Bella, and I hadn't tried to kill them prior to fucking them. God I completely fucked up!

My feet flew across the frozen ground as I made my way to my personal little heaven up here. It was a large meadow, similar to the one I had found on the outskirts of Forks. Meadows were like little hidden bubbles in the forest, mostly untouched by anything. They were perfect and peaceful, and they didn't judge me or hold my past actions against me.

I crashed through the surrounding brush, and into the meadow, skidding to a halt in the very center. Dropping down on my knees, I took my head in my hands, pulling at my hair in frustration. How could I have been stupid enough to believe that she wanted me? Would ever want me? I would forever be a monster in her eyes…someone that took her from her world, took her life away. She would never be able to see me in a positive light after I almost killed her, drained her dry. How could she? I was deluding myself to think that she would ever love me, either. I was nothing but a monster to her. Defeated, I collapsed onto the snow covered ground and tried to lose myself completely.

A little while later I heard something moving about in the trees nearby, but I couldn't pick up the scent because the wind was blowing from the other direction. I listened in to the movement, sitting up and looking in the direction, and heard the thing fall down. When the cursing started, I was shocked to hear who it was.

"FUCK! God dammit Edward! Where the fuck are you?" Bella shouted. "Because you couldn't fucking handle a little contact and ran off like a fucking pansy, I'm out here, stumbling around in the dark, tripping over god knows what, and looking for you in the freezing fucking cold!"

Shit! She was pissed off. But, pissed off was good. It was an emotion, and a strong one at that. I started slowly moving in her direction, wanting to stay hidden from her for the moment. I was hopeful that her anger would subside some because I didn't know if I could take anymore hateful comments from her. Not after everything I had begun to feel for her.

Getting slightly closer, I saw Bella in the dark, sitting on the cold, snowy, muddy ground with a defeated expression and posture. Then she began talking again.

"God! Why am I even out here looking for you? Why can't I just let it go? Why do you have to fucking get under my skin like you do? Grrr! I...I...I just don't know what to think or feel anymore. I can't really explain it. It's like there's something pulling me to you, drawing me closer. Even with everything that's happened, I still can't be away from you. Just knowing you're in the same house helps, but when you near, I feel better in a way. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. But, I can't bring myself to hate you or your family, especially you. And I should hate you, I should. After all you've done and put me through, I should want to kill you, but the thought of hurting you makes me hurt. I just don't know what to do or say anymore. You're in my every thought and desire, in all my dreams. You're there when I close my eyes and again when they open. These last few days have changed things and I can't explain it. But I know that I don't want to be away from you at all. And running off like you did, just pissed me off. You need to get over it and fucking talk to me. You can't just kiss me like that, make me feel like you did, and then run away from me."

I was shocked by her admission, shocked that she was actually feeling something for me. I had been wrong about the rejection. She hadn't rejected me…I had rejected myself. I had to tell her that I was there, tell her that I had heard it all. But she had me frozen in place with her next action.

Bella began punching the ground, beating her fists into it and throwing a fit, alone, in the middle of the woods. It was quite sexy to see her let loose and I found myself picturing her as a vampire, unleashing her animalistic nature on me. I had to quickly quit that line of thought because I started to get hard again. Thankfully, I was distracted by Bella. Her hand had found a rock and she picked it up and threw it, hitting a tree before it fell with a thud to the ground. She sought out another rock and another, throwing them and yelling, letting the rage and frustration and anger go, and she had never been more beautiful than she was at that moment…raw and completely open and free. The last rock she threw caught me off guard, coming right for me. I reflexively caught it and she immediately noticed that it never landed. She picked up her flashlight, which had been sitting off to the side, and shone it in the direction of the throw…right at me. When the beam of light illuminated me, Bella screamed in terror, crawling backwards to get away. Shit! I had scared her yet again. Stupid, stupid vampire! I had to fix this and quick.

I called out to her, trying to show her that she was safe, that it was me. But she wasn't listening. I could taste her fear as she scrambled to get away, and when I grabbed her, pulling her off the ground, she screamed and pushed to get away.

I was shocked when Bella actually tried to punch me, and gripped her hand before she could hurt herself, then pulled her closer, holding her to me. I let out a sweet breath, breathing her name through it, and Bella instantly began to calm down in my arms. I breathed her name again, further relaxing her. Bella, fully calm, finally looked up and saw that I had her in my arms.

I reached up to her face and brushed some damp hair away before gently cupping her cheek and grazing my thumb across her cheek bone. I was still in awe that she had come all the way out here to find me and shocked and humbled by her confession. But I had a confession of my own for her.

"You found me..." I whispered softly and Bella began to mold her body to mine as I spoke, but suddenly changed her demeanor. She opened her mouth and started yelling at me, putting me in my place.

"Yeah I found you, you asshole! I wouldn't have had to find you if you hadn't ran off like a fucking pussy. You left me there, all worked up, and took off because you couldn't put on your big boy undies. Man up, fucker! You got me so messed up I don't know what to think! I hate you...I...I li...I don't hate you. I don't know what to think or feel anymore. I don't know who I am anymore! And there you go, pulling that shit and then running away!" Bella tried to say more but I clamped my hand over her mouth so that I could finish what I had tried to start saying.

"Would you do me a favor and shut up for a minute so I can explain?" I said in a slightly mocking tone.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at me, knowing full well that I could see it in the dark woods, while standing there waiting for my explanation. I took a deep breath and prayed to whatever god or goddess or deity that might be out there to help me not fuck up what I was about to say, then began.

"I'm sorry. What more can I say? I let myself go back there and couldn't stop. Not even when you called my name. I could have easily killed you right then and there. It wasn't until I smelled your fear that I was able to stop. But by then I was so disgusted with myself for endangering you, that I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I came out here to think about the danger I put you in. If I had hurt you...I don't know what I would have done. And then you come looking for me. You should have run, far away in the other direction, but instead, my natural arsenal of weapons drew you in, have captured you. I didn't know if you were reacting to them or to me. I didn't know if you were truly excited about it being me or if it was my natural abilities spurring you on. But then, you came here and called out to me. You yelled with raw fury that can only come from true feelings of some sort. And then I heard you, talking, words straight from the heart, and I knew that no matter what I had done, I owed you an explanation. And I owe it to you to never hurt you again. But I don't know if I'm strong enough. I don't think I can resist you the way I need to while still having you near. It's not about the blood, about me wanting your blood. It's about me wanting to be with you like a man, in the ways that a man should want a woman. I don't think I'm strong enough to handle that, but I know I'm not strong enough to resist you anymore. I can't resist you... The things I want to do to you have nothing to do with me being a vampire."

As I finished speaking, one of my hands rested on the small of Bella's back, pulling her into my body, and my other hand was on the back of her neck, lightly playing with her hair. I could smell her natural perfume, seeping off of her skin and from her hair as it gently moved with my fingers. Bella was looking up at me; her face inches from mine as she listened to me confess how much I wanted her. I saw something change, a flicker of determination in her eyes. And I wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"Kiss me, Edward," Bella said in a husky tone that made me instantly hard.

Even though I wasn't prepared for her words…her command, I was going to make damn sure that I did as she ordered. I smirked at her command and pulled her even closer to me, smiling once more as I licked my lips in anticipation. Then I pressed my lips to hers, softly at first, but quickly increasing the pressure and passion of the kiss.

Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair as her tongue swept across my bottom lip. I nearly groaned in an embarrassingly horny way, but held back when I noticed her chin quivering and her body trembling.

Shit! Here I was, probably feeling like a block of ice to her, keeping her out in the freezing night in the middle of winter, and completely forgetting that she needed heat and warmth…fast! As much as I didn't want to, I reluctantly broke the kiss, earning an adorable pout from Bella. I had to chuckle before I explained.

"We need to get you back home. You're freezing out here and I'm just making it worse," I explained as I caught her off guard by sweeping her feet out from underneath her and holding her bridal style, her arms still around my neck, only clutching now from the scare.

"Dick!" Bella spat at me for the action and I let out an exuberant laugh. Even though we had basically just confessed our hearts to one another, she still had the wild child attitude there that would keep me on my toes and then some. I liked it because it wouldn't be fun if she just gave in to everything, now would it? But, there was a snide asshole still inside of me and I couldn't help but respond.

"Yes, I do have one, a rather large one," I said as I took off running for the house. Bella's jaw dropped at my statement and she looked like she was fighting to not say something as she ended up clamping her jaw shut and grinding her teeth together.

The adorable angry pout on her face was too much, and I ended up leaning down to brush a quick kiss against her lips before we reached the house. The kiss did the trick, instantly relaxing her as she turned into me, trying to deepen it. But the wind from the run, coupled with my cold body and the frigid temperature, had her chin quivering and her body shaking quickly. So I ended the kiss before more could start and entered the house, Bella still in my arms.

I heard Alice tell me that she already had a hot bath for Bella to warm up in and some pajamas laid out in the bathroom so I took her there immediately, shutting the door behind us. I set her on her feet and removed her coat before I began tugging at her hoodie.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that I can undress myself. I have been doing it for the last twelve years at least," Bella said, making me freeze in place as I realized that I had been trying to strip her down. And it wasn't for a sexual purpose either! I was trying to get her in the tub.

"Oh, erm, uh, sorry," I stammered and rubbed the back of my neck. If I had been able to blush at that moment, I'm sure my face would have been beet red.

"It's ok. Do you mind?" Bella asked as she sat down on the toilet lid to remove her shoes while looking at the door behind me.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be…um, I'll be in my room." I quickly exited the room, mentally beating myself up the side of my head for my ungraceful actions moments prior. I decided to go to the kitchen and find Bella something warm to eat before bed because it had been a while since her last meal.

I settled on a cup of hot chocolate and a few pieces of cinnamon toast. I got everything ready for her and took it to her room, placing it on her bed just as I heard the tub draining. I quickly exited her room and went back to mine, and changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. The bathroom door opened and I expected Bella to go to her room and stay there, but she shocked me by entering my room, the tray of food in her hands. She took my breath away as she stood there, her hair wet and hanging down around her shoulders, dressed in a pair of silky pajamas.

I was awestruck for a moment, but the gentleman in me – who had been hidden for quite some time – woke up and got up, taking the tray from her and earning a smile. She walked past me and sat down on my bed, scooting to the head by the pillows and sitting cross legged, then patted the spot beside her, inviting me to join her.

I eagerly accepted the invitation, even though it was my bed in my room, and set the tray in front of her before sitting beside her, mirroring her position. Bella sighed as she picked up the mug and sipped at it. I was entranced as I watched her throat muscles move with each swallow she took. She must have noticed me watching her intently because she blushed a deep crimson and set the cup down before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" I asked her even though I didn't want her to leave my room. I'd much rather stay up all night talking, and more, but she_ was_ human and needed her sleep.

"I'm not tired," she tried to say through another yawn. I just chuckled and shook my head at her stubbornness, then reached for the TV remote and flicked it on, flipping through the channels until I came across an old episode of 'Who's Line Is It Anyways,' the one with Richard Simmons in it, and set the remote aside.

Bella and I watched and laughed together as Richard Simmons impersonated a jet ski and made it perfectly clear that he played for the same team. As we watched and laughed, Bella relaxed more and more into the bed and my shoulder, practically cuddling with me. I did the guy arm stretch thingy and tried to move my arm nonchalantly around her, making her roll her eyes at me as she snuggled even closer into my side.

As the episode drew to a close I noticed that she wasn't laughing along anymore and that her breathing evened out. I looked over at her and her eyes were closed, her face serene with sleep. Moving very carefully, I used my free arm to pick up the forgotten tray and place it on my bedside table, then finagled the covers out from underneath her so I could cocoon her and protect her from my chilly body.

I finally managed to get her horizontal, fully under the covers, and still using my shoulder as a pillow. I smiled at the accomplishment and at having her in my bed willingly. Yeah, we weren't doing anything other than cuddling as she slept, but it was a whole hell of a lot more than we had ever done or I had ever dreamed would happen. I could honestly say that, that night, as I held her while she slept soundly, was the best night of my entire existence.

The next morning dawned and Bella continued to sleep well into the late morning, finally beginning to stir around eleven. She had been up late the night before. I wanted to go fix her breakfast in bed, but I refused to leave her side even for a moment, now that she was actually enjoying me being there.

When she finally woke up she stretched while her eyes were still closed, finding me with one of her hands. She patted around my face for a second then froze, her eyes slowly opening up to look at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly clamped her hand over it. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! She fucking regretted staying the night with me. I just knew it by the look on her face. Why did I even think that she would ever have enjoyed it? Last night was just a momentary lapse in judgment for her! I just knew it! But, she quickly had me mentally bitch slapping myself for being an emo vamp with her muffled words.

"I…uh…I need a moment," Bella said through her hand and I quickly realized she was worried about morning breath – something I was grateful to have gotten rid of when I became a vampire. Morning breath just plain stunk, literally and metaphorically speaking.

"Take all the time you need," I said with a light laugh and a smile as I pulled the covers back for her. "Would you like me to make you something to eat while you tend to your needs?" I asked her, wanting to do anything and everything to make her happy.

Bella slid out of the bed before speaking, this time without her hand over her mouth. But, as she did, I let my eyes graze over her body and her haystack of a hairdo. She was still beautiful, even all sleepified like she was.

"No, I can do it, but…um, thanks for offering. Meet me out there?" she asked and I agreed, not wanting to be away from her at all.

I knew she needed her time alone in the mornings, and throughout the day. If only she didn't have those needs anymore… I quickly discarded that line of thought and got up to get dressed for the day while Bella took care of her human needs.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a fitted, long sleeve, chocolate brown shirt, leaving my feet bare, and headed out to the kitchen practically bouncing the whole way there. Today was going to be a fan-fucking-tastic day, I could just feel it.

Esme was in the kitchen arranging some flowers from her greenhouse, and smiled at my cheerful disposition.

"I take it that you had a good night?" she asked as she winked at me. There were no secrets in this house, so she knew what had happened already.

"The best ever," I replied with a shit eating grin as I hugged her.

"I'm glad. You deserve it. It's been too long since I've seen _my_ Edward. And now you're back. Do me a favor and don't leave again. I really hated the other Edward. He was an asshole and a half," Esme said with a smirk even though I knew she really meant what she had said.

"I'll do my best, Esme. And sorry, for…you know… all of that."

"Oh honey, it's in the past. Now, just remember to enjoy yourself and all will be fine."

"Will do!" I beamed at her. She hugged me one more time and then headed out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom. She had been working on some architectural drafts and had been busy perfecting them for a while now.

Bella appeared a few minutes later, dressed similar to me – jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and started to raid the refrigerator for something to eat. She finally settled on some pasta salad and a piece of grilled chicken, sitting at the bar to eat. I stood on the other side of the bar and made polite conversation with her while she ate.

I was trying to figure out what to do for the day, but that was decided for me when Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose came in the house from a hunting trip and demanded that we play pool with them. Bella looked excited and quickly agreed, which made everyone smile. With the exception of Christmas and New Year's Eve, Bella hadn't done anything with the family and I could tell they all appreciated her joining in. But, in Bella's defense, up until today, she hadn't looked happy at all. All that had changed since last night and I was bound and determined to keep it up.

The game of pool lasted for a few hours as we played teams – couples versus couples, guys versus girls, and then some one-on-one. Bella wasn't very good at pool so I volunteered to 'teach' her how to play. It meant that I got to lean over her, press my body into hers, and touch her more than ever before. I was smart enough to keep my pelvis off of her so that I wouldn't end up a Coleman advertisement in front of my family. They didn't need to know the size of the tent pole I would be sporting if my crotch came in contact with her body.

Bella and I broke off from the game finally and settled onto the couch to watch some TV. The others continued playing for a bit longer but finally joined us on the couches and we spent the rest of the day watching movies and TV shows, only breaking for Bella's human needs.

As the night neared, I wondered if Bella would be sleeping in my bed again, but couldn't bring myself to ask her. I would just have to wait and see what the night brought. Bella's bedtime quickly arrived and her yawning caused her to excuse herself. She didn't invite me along as she walked down the hall and into her room. I didn't hear the door shut even though I heard her changing her clothes. Damn, she was bold! Was that her way of inviting me? I didn't want to look like a presumptuous asshole by going back there, so I fought the urges inside and stayed where I was. But I didn't have to stay long. A few minutes later, I heard Bella call my name out softly. If I hadn't been a vampire, I would have never heard her. As it was, I _was_ a vampire and I took off for her room, ending up in the doorway half a second later.

"Cuddle with me? I can't get comfortable for some reason," Bella said as she scooted over in the bed.

"Gladly, let me go change, ok?" I asked and Bella nodded her head as she smiled. I ran across the hall and changed my clothes in record time, putting on the same from the night before. Then I ran back across the room, closing her door as I entered.

Bella had the covers thrown back for me but I pulled them up, tucking them around her and earning a pout. I explained that I didn't want her to get cold and she finally sighed, accepting the burrito status I had given her so that I would stay the night.

It wasn't long after I cuddled her into my side that she fell into a deep sleep. That night, when she started to dream, she made the night by calling my name out softly. My angel was dreaming of me. I was overjoyed but saddened because I couldn't sleep and dream of her the way she was of me. But I was content in knowing that if I could dream, they would all be about her. That night, I thought of all the dreams I would have loved to have star Bella, and smiled as the sun began to rise on our second day together.

It went much like the one before with us enjoying time with my family. They accepted her warmly, with open arms, and treated her like she had always been a part of our family. That night, Bella slept in my arms again, dreaming of me once more. I was in heaven with our routine and the stolen kisses we had shared that night before she drifted off to sleep.

Those kisses began to be regular occurrences throughout our daily interactions, and even more so before Bella would fall asleep at night. That pattern of days and nights became regular and continued throughout the month of January, and into February too. There was no doubt that I was in love with Bella, but I hadn't said it out loud to her, and she hadn't said it out loud to me. I was fine with that though. The words would come in time. But, I did want her to know how I felt about her. I was about to burst inside, holding it all in. And, it was with that desire that I began to plan a Valentine's Day for Bella that she would remember forever…


	21. Chapter 21

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 21

Previously:

_It went much like the one before with us enjoying time with my family. They accepted her warmly, with open arms, and treated her like she had always been a part of our family. That night, Bella slept in my arms again, dreaming of me once more. I was in heaven with our routine and the stolen kisses we had shared that night before she drifted off to sleep._

_Those kisses began to be regular occurrences throughout our daily interactions, and even more so before Bella would fall asleep at night. That pattern of days and nights became regular and continued throughout the month of January, and into February too. There was no doubt that I was in love with Bella, but I hadn't said it out loud to her, and she hadn't said it out loud to me. I was fine with that though. The words would come in time. But, I did want her to know how I felt about her. I was about to burst inside, holding it all in. And, it was with that desire that I began to plan a Valentine's Day for Bella that she would remember forever…_

I knew that Bella would never let go of her former life and agree to join me forever in mine if she thought that her parents were not surviving in her absence. So, with that in mind, I had hired two private investigators to follow Charlie and Renee to make sure that they weren't totally suffering with the loss of Bella.

Every day I would sneak away while Bella was otherwise distracted with a member of my family. I would go far enough away that she couldn't easily follow, then call them and see what information they had. Each had been taking multiple pictures and they were being emailed to me so I could print them out and give them to Bella. I had asked Alice if she would receive the gift well, and Alice assured me that everything would be fine, but wouldn't elaborate further than that. I had a feeling that she knew more than she was letting on, but that was Alice for you.

I had been preparing the photos, trying to put them in some semblance of order, wanting to make it perfect for her. I also had something else for her, something that was my mother's…a heart that was just like my own…cold, unbeating, and it threw rainbows in the sun just like I did. I hoped that she would accept it and would see that I was literally and metaphorically giving her my heart. It was already hers, whether or not she would accept it from me. It would forever be hers.

I had a few more things to do, including meeting one of our account handlers to get the diamond heart from them. We had all of the important jewelry kept in a vault in Seattle, and we paid our 'employees' quite well, so hand delivering the item was not out of the question when I asked for it.

I left the house while Bella was occupied with my sisters, and headed out to meet J. Jenks to retrieve the heart. It was only a two hour drive, at normal speed, to our meeting location, and I made it in one, quite pleased with myself. The handoff was quick and I was back on the road, eager to get home and make up for lost time with Bella. I had been so busy lately, wanting to make sure that it was all perfect for her.

When I got home, I knew Bella was not in her room because her heartbeat and scent was coming out of mine. But, my door was closed.

I listened in carefully and could tell from her breaths that she was deep asleep. I took the jewelry box, holding the diamond heart, out of my pocket, not wanting to take in into my room and have her find it prematurely. Instead, I went to the music room and hid it inside my piano with the photo album that I had prepared. Valentine's Day was three days away and I wanted to make the night perfect for her.

Making sure that the items were properly stashed away, and that they couldn't damage my piano, I went back to my beautiful sleeping angel, tucked away in my bed. Opening the door, I was hit by her scent. It always happened and I was prepared for it and had grown to enjoy the burn of the venom. What I wasn't prepared for was the view before me on my bed!

Bella was laying there, sound asleep, barely covered in ice blue silk. Her arms were crossed into a makeshift pillow, even though there were plenty of pillows on my bed, and she was uncovered. The best, and worst, thing, though, was her legs. She was in a pair of short, short, short shorts. They were more like glorified underwear. And the way she was lying, with one leg hitched up, I could actually see the plain white cotton panties she was wearing underneath. Had no panties been there then I would have had a perfect view of her…

That thought had a new surge of venom flooding my mouth and I tried to swallow it back. I was fighting with the desire to just take her, claim her, make her mine. But I couldn't do it. I had to do this the right way, the way she deserved. But I wanted her so badly. She had practically gift wrapped herself in ice blue silk, only enough material to really cover the important parts…but even they weren't totally covered in her current position. Looking more closely, as I was somehow right next to the bed now, I could see the side swell of her breast. I wanted to bend over and lick it, caress it, wake her up through my passion…

_GAH! Contain yourself, Edward. Get a grip on it! You want her but you can't just take her. It's becoming apparent that she wants you too. You could get closer, even closer, not too close though. Yes, that's it, kneel on the bed. Lean over her. I know you want to touch her, taste her, feed off of her… NO! YES! Yes…yes, Edward. Listen to me… Now, reach forward and touch her, feel her skin under yours. Let her feel the reaction your body has to her._

Unconsciously, my darker side was trying to take control, to win out over the person I had been trying to become for Bella. But it was too much, she was too much. The sight of her…her scent…her taste…it was all too much to handle and I hadn't fed today.

I found myself kneeling beside her, leaned over her body. I heard a growling purr throughout the room and realized that it was me. With one hand bracing my body, I used the other to begin touching her, exploring her skin. I used one finger, only one, and began to trace the perimeter of her outfit. I knew that she had woken up, but she wasn't moving or speaking, just laying there feeling me feel her.

But she finally did try and move, the motion fully exposing one of her breasts to me…the small rosy nipple looking painfully pert and ready for my mouth to claim… What made it worse was her body's reaction to me, to my touch. The scent had been slowly permeating the room, but her movement stirred it and her arousal hit me full force, making me growl more. It was too much, sensory overload. I couldn't trust myself. I wanted her body, her mind, her soul…her _blood_! I knew I had to stop her, make her realize that right now I wasn't safe for her, but my selfish nature had me wanting more, more touch, some taste, anything to help sate the Bella thirst that it had. Bella froze as I begin to stroke the fabric of her top and speak.

"What the hell is this?" I growled, unable to say it any other way as I was still looking at her exposed breast, my mouth full of venom and my throat burning from the flood I had just swallowed seconds before.

"Uh...uh...pajamas?" Bella responded from her position on the bed.

I tsked my tongue at her and a deep blush crept across her. Apparently the sexy woman that adorned herself in this sinful outfit had gone into hiding and the demure girl was laying there embarrassed.

"If you only knew that these weren't pajamas…that they were..." I trailed off. That outfit was certainly not pajamas. It was an advertisement for passion, seduction, sex, lust, my body claiming hers… It was the devil!

As I thought over all the things that that outfit really was, Bella looked up from her arms. Her eyes met mine and I was overtaken by the sudden flood of her scent, the sound of her moisture rushing into her panties. I looked down at her, my eyes darkened in my aroused state. She trembled slightly as she began to shift onto her side, and then her back, so she could look up at me. The shifting caused her shorts to move, to expose more of her panties, her top moved and played peek-a-boo with her nipples, and her scent…god her scent…it surrounded me like a thick cloud of temptation. I…I wasn't sure of myself anymore… if I could be this close to her and not hurt her.

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw tightly, fighting the urge to lean down and explore her exposed skin, use my nose to seek out her veins, my hands to hold her down while I took her over and over again. I fisted my hands to keep them from clasping onto her wrists to hold her there. Bella moved below me, lifting her hand towards my face, but that was the worst thing she could do at that moment. Quick as lightning, I grasped her wrist, stopping her before she touched me.

"Bella…no. I think…I think you need to put some clothes on…" I said in a strained, almost disgusted voice…disgusted at myself, not her. I didn't have the restraint I thought I had. I wasn't sure I ever would. And it made me sick with myself.

"I…you…huh?" Bella responded as she laid there.

I turned my face away from hers, her breath was even eliciting primal responses from me. My hand was still around her wrist, unknowingly to me, and I tightened my fist even more in an urge to keep myself from taking her right then and there.

"I said put some clothes on," I growled through gritted teeth as I opened my eyes and tried to find something, anything, to focus on that might distract me from my desires and wicked thoughts.

When I smelled the salt water tears from Bella, I knew something was wrong. I looked down at her quickly as she bit down on her lip. Her eyes darted to her wrist, which I held captive, and back to my face. Realization dawned and I released her quickly and backed off of the bed. Bella pulled her wrist to her, rubbing it some as the tears actually spilled over her lashes and down her cheeks. She slid off the bed and started to stalk out of the room. Oh god, had I hurt her that badly?

Before I could go to her she spun around and spat at me. "Fuck you, Edward! If you didn't want me you could have just fucking said so."

She turned to leave but I was right there, gripping her shoulders and spinning her to face me. _Not want her? She thought I didn't want her? I fucking want her too fucking much for her fucking good! I had to tell her, to make her see that I wanted her more than I could handle, more than she could survive at that time… _I opened my mouth to speak but Bella pushed against my chest.

"NO!" she screamed at me. "Do NOT fucking touch me! You made your desires perfectly fucking clear!"

I stood there, my mouth open, my hands raised in the air defensively, as she spun around and stalked across the hall, slamming her door behind her.

I listened to her collapse onto her bed, muted sniffles coming through the walls. I had royally fucked up…again.

I wanted to go to her, to explain why I had reacted the way I had, but the draw for her was still too strong. I needed to feed, and not on her. So, instead of going to her room, I ran from the house until I came across a scent, any scent. Without even realizing my prey, I took it down and drained it dry, only then realizing that it was a full sized bison. Not fully sated, I discarded the remains and went in search of something more. I came across a cougar, stalking through the underbrush, and let instinct take over as I overtook it and sank my teeth into the soft flesh, sucking the warm life force into my mouth, swallowing it with a feral growl.

I drained the cougar quickly and disposed of the carcass before sitting back for a moment. I was glad that I had enough restraint to keep from harming Bella. If I had let loose on her earlier then I probably would have killed her. It would kill me to harm her in any manner. I was pissed at myself enough for holding her wrist like I had. I just had to talk to her, tell her why I turned her away, make her understand that I did want her, just too much for her own good at that moment.

With that in mind, I ran back to the house and to her bedroom door. I was thankful that my family was keeping their distance and letting me handle this on my own. I needed to be able to take care of things with my mate…my mate…I loved the way that sounded.

I stood in front of her door and listened in. She wasn't sleeping, not yet, her breathing and heartbeat gave that away. So, I knocked on her door. She didn't answer, move, respond in any way. I knocked again and still nothing.

Getting frustrated I tried the handle and she had locked her door. So I knocked again, calling out to her, but still, she ignored me.

Defeated, I let out a sigh and went back to my room to sulk alone, thinking and hoping that she just needed the night to calm down and would speak to me in the morning. That night was one of the longest of my existence. The next morning dawned and I stayed in my room waiting to hear Bella get up. She did, finally, and I heard her leave her room. Before I could go to her, she was in the bathroom locking the door. I heard her go through her morning routine and was tempted to wait outside the bathroom door for her, but that would be stalkerish of me. So, I waited in my room again, and heard her exit the bathroom, but wasn't fast enough to catch her before her door slammed shut and locked.

With a resigned sigh, I headed out to the living room trying to find something to do. I heard her, finally, but she called for Rose instead of me. Rose scowled at me as she came out of her room and went to Bella's. A little while later she returned and got some food for Bella from the kitchen, before disappearing back into Bella's bedroom. I wanted to go beat down the door and confront Bella, explain everything, but Emmett and Jasper suddenly appeared, just as Alice walked through towards Bella's room, and the guys took me outside and dragged me off for an impromptu hunting trip.

They tried to distract me, but my mind was only on Bella. I finally broke free from their attempts and headed back to the house. Bella's door was wide open, but she wasn't in there. I heard talking from the other end of the house, and followed it and Bella's scent to Rose's bedroom. Before I could knock, Esme squeezed by me and shut the door in my face.

Defeated, I went to my room and wallowed in my own self pity.

The next day was exactly the same. I was kept from Bella, no matter how hard I tried. I did everything short of breaking down a wall and going caveman by dragging her out. I had to get her to talk to me because of my plans for the following day. It was Valentine's Day and I was determined to go through with my plans, Bella willing or not. If I had to throw her over my shoulder and practically kidnap her, I would. But I had to give her the gifts I had prepared for her. I just knew she needed them.

The morning of Valentine's Day started like the past two, with Bella ignoring me. I was completely fed up with it too. Alice and Rose took her to Alice and Jasper's bedroom and locked themselves away for the day. Alice even kicked Jasper out and I was recruited to play some video games with him and Emmett. This wasn't how I was supposed to spend the day. Sure, Em and Jazz were great, but they didn't have the warm, soft, seductive body that I thought of morning, noon, and night.

After about two hours of pretending to pay attention to the gaming session, and being distracted by the talking and laughing from the room on the other end of the hall, I had had enough.

"That's it!" I roared as I stood up and stalked out of the bedroom and down the hall. I stopped right before Alice and Jasper's door and reached for the handle. But Alice's voice invaded my mind.

_Don't you dare, Edward_. Alice warned me.

But it was supposed to be my day with Bella and Alice and Rose were monopolizing her time and keeping me from explaining what had really happened.

I reached for the handle again.

_I swear to god, Edward. Do not do it! _

My hand gripped the handle and slowly began to turn it and I heard Alice stand up.

_Fucking A, Edward! Let the girl be!_

I heard the latch click and started to push the door open.

_I will rip your dick off and hide it from you! Leave her alone!_

With that threat, I threw the door open, not caring that the handle went through the drywall behind it, and stalked forward. Alice tried to get in my way but I pushed her to the side and bent over, picking a shocked Bella up off of the floor and threw her over my shoulder.

Bella screamed and started hitting me in the back as I turned and began to stalk out of Alice and Jasper's room. Rose and Alice were screaming at me to put Bella down, but I ignored them. The hallway was crowded with Emmett and Jasper, who assessed the situation, nodded at me as I passed them, before they restrained their women. This was between Bella and I, and they needed to stay the fuck out of it.

Even Carlisle and Esme stayed out of my way as I stalked across the house with Bella, turned down the hallway, and into my room, slamming the door shut behind me. Bella was still yelling and screaming at me, but was silenced with an 'oof' when I tossed her on my bed.

"Stay!" I growled, my inner vampire making the command known.

I stalked out of my room and into the kitchen, grabbing the basket I had prepared earlier in hopes of tonight happening, and then went to the music room and grabbed her gifts out of the piano, before stomping back to my room. I opened the door and Bella was standing beside my bed, wringing her hands together like she had contemplated trying to leave.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it, and set the photo album and the jewelry box on my dresser, before grabbing a folded blanket and smoothing it out over my comforter. It was red plaid and picnic like. Bella just watched as I stalked around the room, preparing things in an agitated state.

This was not how this was supposed to be, this was not how I was supposed to talk to her, tell her how I…

"How you what?" Bella's voice sounded out. Had I said that out loud? A look up at her confirmed that I had.

"Nothing," I mumbled and continued setting up the items I had prepared…cheese cubes, strawberries dipped in chocolate, a melon tray with watermelon, honeydew, and cantaloupe, and a pasta salad. I even picked out a bottle of champagne to go with the strawberries. I knew Bella wasn't actually old enough to drink, but it was a special occasion.

I pulled out the champagne flute that I had put in the basket, opened the bottle, and poured a glass for Bella, handing it to her silently.

"Have a seat," I motioned to the bed and walked around to the other side, sitting down myself. I sat cross-legged, my back to the headboard, the food spread before me, and waited to see if Bella sat down beside me. My head was hung as I took in her defensive posture, but it slowly relaxed, and after a minute, she sat down on the bed beside me. She wasn't as close as she had been before the whole rejection episode, but she was at least in the same room as me.

Bella took a sip of her champagne, then another and about killed me when she moaned luxuriously. That would not help my desires for her at all. So, I offered her some food, thinking she would eat quietly, and the moaning was even more pronounced.

Trying to not concentrate on her moaning, I looked over her body, finally seeing what she was wearing. I was going to kiss and kill my sisters. Bella was in a pair of skinny, dark washed jeans, a cobalt blue tank top that was cut so low most of her breasts were exposed, and a white fitted button up shirt that was unbuttoned to show the tank. My sisters knew what the color blue did to me on her, and showing her breasts like so, did nothing but make me focus on her moaning even more.

Unconsciously, I reached for one of the chocolate covered strawberries and held it to her lips. Bella looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes, but slowly opened her mouth to bite down on the piece of fruit, moaning once more. A small trail of juice trickled down her chin and I wanted to lick it off, but she beat me to it, making me pout.

I tried to feed her another but she declined and I saw something change in her eyes, a determination built deep within them. I was suddenly afraid of what she was about to say or do.

"Edward, we need to talk."

Fuck! I hated conversations that began like that.

"Ok, about what?" I asked, knowing damn well what she wanted to talk about. And I did need to explain myself and my reaction the other night.

"You know what about." She crossed her arms and glared at me, no trace of moaning left in her stance.

"Shit," I muttered, running my hand through my hair, trying to figure out where to start. "First off, I want you to know that I wasn't rejecting you, in fact, it was far from it."

"Yeah, tell me another lie. You were repulsed by me!" Bella yelled and I clamped my hand over her mouth to keep another outburst at bay so I could finish what I was trying to say in the first place.

"Will you just shut up for a minute so I can finish?" I asked her and her mouth fell open behind my hand. I pulled it back and continued. "I wasn't rejecting you. When I walked in and saw you lying there, practically fucking gift wrapped for me…and the position…what I saw…panties…ni…nipple…fucking perfection…" I stumbled through what I was trying to say but kept going, hoping that she would understand everything. "Your scent was…mouthwatering, and your body…perfect…you…I…aroused…" I kept trying to explain but my words were jumbled as I remembered with perfect clarity that night and the reaction I had to her. Before I could try and say more, Bella's hand covered my mouth.

"Oh, so, um, what you're trying to say is that you wanted me?"

"Oh god yes, so badly, too much for me to handle," I confessed, relieved that she was beginning to understand.

"And, do you still…want me?"

"Oh god, Bella, more than ever. That will never wane, only increase the more I'm around you. You will never have to worry about me not wanting you, about me rejecting you…ever."

Bella looked up at me, and it looked like she was trying not to cry. I knew I had to do something to make her smile.

"I got you something, you know…for Valentine's Day," I said as I jumped up and got the jewelry box off of my dresser, leaving the photo album for the time being.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to. I didn't get you anything. God, I'm so pathetic." Bella mumbled the last part.

I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face to meet mine once I climbed back on the bed.

"Never, ever, speak of yourself like that again, do you hear me?" I said with a fierceness that shocked even myself. Hearing anyone speak badly of her was horrible, but to hear her speak badly about herself, it was heartbreaking.

Bella nodded in agreement and I released her chin, taking her hand to put the jewelry box in it. She slowly opened the box with her other hand and gasped, almost dropping the box. I steadied it in her hand and then took the necklace out of it. It was a platinum chain that I had the diamond heart strung on. I motioned to Bella's neck, holding the necklace open, and she pulled her hair up and twisted so her back was to me.

I reached around her, lacing my arms through hers to drape the necklace across her delicate skin. I clasped the thin chain behind her neck, then adjusted it down her collar to make sure it laid just right across her flesh. When my hands came back up, they skimmed her neck and she took in a sharp breath. The distinct smell of her arousal began to seep throughout the room, making me lean in to sample the bouquet for myself.

I skimmed my nose up her neck to right below her ear, and let out my cool breath over her skin, making her shiver. Her hands released her hair but came backwards to thread through mine, making me shift closer to her body until my chest was against her back.

"You know this necklace, the heart, it is just like mine. It's cold, doesn't beat, but it's yours, just as mine is. My heart will forever be for you and you alone, and if it could beat, it would only beat for you," I murmured in her ear.

Bella's breathing picked up, as did her heart rate. Her hands moved through my hair, massaging my scalp as I ran the tip of my nose along the shell of her ear. In an unexpected move, Bella turned her head and pressed her lips to mine, taking my breath away in a flash.

I kissed her tentatively at first, testing the waters and my restraint. I didn't know it at the time, but my restraint was about to be tested to the utmost level. Bella twisted through the kiss, deepening it, making me want it, want her, want more.

I pulled her to me, making her straddle my lap as I knelt on the bed. She twisted out of her button up shirt, leaving only the tank top and jeans between us. As Bella tried to shift closer to me, I assisted her by grabbing onto her ass and pulling her to me, our groins pressing up against each other causing simultaneous moans to erupt from our meshed lips.

I knew that she would stop soon, or that I would, so I kept going, eager to enjoy myself while it lasted. But when Bella broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of her tank top, I was shocked to say the least.

I stopped her hand and forced her to look at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked her while somewhere inside of me, my monster was threatening to kill me for stopping her.

"Do you not want me? Did you not want to…?" Bella trailed off and I could see the hurt start to form on her face.

"Oh baby, of course I want to. I just want to make sure that you want to," I explained, my eyes searching hers for any uncertainty in what we were doing. I knew that if I had her before me, naked and willing, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I had to be sure it was what she wanted no matter how much I wanted it.

"Then shut up and kiss me," Bella said with a forceful tone as she ripped her tank top off, leaving just her lacy white bra covering her top half.

"So beautiful," I choked out as I took in her half naked state, before pulling her to me and kissing her roughly, ever careful of my teeth.

Bella's mouth devoured mine, her hands pulling at my shirt, so I ripped it from my skin, shocking her. But soon, her mouth smiled against mine and her hands started to roam my bare chest. I wanted her chest bare against mine so I began to tentatively finger her bra.

"Get rid of it," Bella murmured against my mouth, her tongue darting out to trace my bottom lip.

I didn't waste any time and I gripped the material and pulled, feeling it tear away from itself. I repeated the movement with the straps and Bella bowed her back so the material could fall from her body. I snatched it up and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed.

The moment her bare breasts pressed against my cold chest, I felt her nipples pebble under the temperature change. The moan she released was wanton and full of desire. Unable to stop myself I got up on my knees and shifted backward so I could lay her on the bed before pressing myself against her prone form.

My hands began to roam her torso, skimming across one breast, then the other, as my mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and licking the flesh. Bella was writhing underneath me, making me impossibly hard for her. I couldn't get enough of her, I wanted more, more of her, more of her flesh against mine.

Swallowing audibly and preparing myself for possible rejection, I moved my hand south until I reached the waist of her jeans. I paused my ministrations and Bella noticed immediately, looking up at me with her deep brown pools.

I swallowed again and met her gaze, fingering the button. I took a deep breath and asked the make it or break it question of the night.

"May I?"


	22. Chapter 22

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 22

_Previously:_

_The moment her bare breasts pressed against my cold chest, I felt her nipples pebble under the temperature change. The moan she released was wanton and full of desire. Unable to stop myself I got up on my knees and shifted backward so I could lay her on the bed before pressing myself against her prone form. _

_My hands began to roam her torso, skimming across one breast, then the other, as my mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and licking the flesh. Bella was writhing underneath me, making me impossibly hard for her. I couldn't get enough of her, I wanted more, more of her, more of her flesh against mine. _

_Swallowing audibly and preparing myself for possible rejection, I moved my hand south until I reached the waist of her jeans. I paused my ministrations and Bella noticed immediately, looking up at me with her deep brown pools. _

_I swallowed again and met her gaze, fingering the button. I took a deep breath and asked the make it or break it question of the night._

"_May I?"_

I looked deep into her eyes, searching her soul for the truth behind her words when they came.

"Yes," Bella breathed as I popped the button and slid the zipper down slowly.

The sound of each tooth of the zipper opening, spreading apart for me and only for me, was deafening and luxurious all at the same time. My extra hearing made the noise even more erotic than it would have been normally.

I kept my eyes on Bella's, but fought the urge to look down toward the skin and fabric that was becoming exposed to me. Once the zipper was fully undone, I shifted backwards, still keeping Bella's gaze, and lightly gripped the material to pull the jeans down. Bella was the first to break the stare, looking down to watch my hands removing the denim from her body. When she broke eye contact and looked down, I finally gave in to the temptation and looked for myself, growling lightly as her body came into view.

I growled as her perfect form lay there exposed to me, only hidden by her innocent panties. My growl must have spurred her on because a flood of her arousal engulfed me. I sucked in a sharp breath and my eyes shot back to hers. I wanted her right then and there, nothing and no one would stop me.

I stood up and deposited Bella's jeans on the floor before reaching for the button of my own jeans, removing them at vampire speed. In a second I was only in boxer briefs. Bella's eyes widened as she let them rake over my body before shooting back to mine.

I kept my eyes on hers as I climbed back up the bed, shadowing my form over hers. Bella's hands reached up and cupped my face gently, almost reverently, as she lifted herself up to kiss me. I met her lips and eased her back to the bed, our lips and tongues tangling together serenely, but only in her mouth. I couldn't have my teeth stop us now; we were so close to my desires, my sleepless dreams, my every waking want.

My body pressed against Bella's heated figure, making her shiver. But the scent of her excited state told me that it wasn't exactly from the cold. I had one hand bracing my weight so I didn't crush her, and the other began to roam her body, caressing each breast, making her arc into my touch. I responded by pushing back into her, rotating my hips against hers, making her moan into my mouth.

My wandering hand finally descended low enough to ghost over Bella's panties and I was suddenly nervous. What if she stopped me now? What if I couldn't restrain myself for this? She was my singer, my mate, my everything… While I had been with other human women, none had called to me like she did. None had held me in the palm of their hand. None had me so wrapped around their little finger that they could crush me with a single bend of it.

"More," Bella called out the one word I wanted to hear as I broke the kiss so she could breathe. "More," she called out again as my hand skimmed over her dark curls still hidden behind the cotton panties. She reassured me with that one word that she wouldn't stop, that she was giving herself to me.

"Bella, are you sure," I asked in a strained voice, pissed at my morals for making me ask. I didn't want to give her the chance to say no but I'd be wrong if I didn't ask after everything we had gone through.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she breathed out, making my unmoving heart almost skip a beat.

My lips crashed into hers and I grabbed her panties and pulled, ripping them from her skin, leaving only my boxer briefs separating us. Bella removed her hands, which had wandered to my back, and slid them down my abdomen to the waistband, her finger tips shifting under the fabric. I hissed as her fingers grazed my tip. So close…so close…

"I want you," she murmured into my mouth, and I understood her request immediately, wanting the same.

I ripped my boxers off and was suddenly scared…almost like performance anxiety. But Bella eased my fears when she tentatively reached down and ran her fingers over my hardened shaft as I watched her hand move over my skin. Seeing her delicate hand caress me where I wanted it most had me almost losing it. When her fingers closed around the base, my eyes shot up to hers and I knew that it was time…that this was going to happen. There was nothing in her eyes to make me even question stopping, and her hand wrapped around me was so delicious that I couldn't wait to experience her body doing the same.

I lowered one hand to her curls again, letting them pause there for a second to see if there was any hesitation on Bella's end. There was none to be found. She tilted her hips toward my hand, letting my fingertips feel her moisture. I bit back a groan before letting my fingers run down her moistened slit, then parted it to find her awaiting depths.

I dipped two fingers into her, slowly but firmly, and pumped them at a leisurely pace, making Bella squirm and retaliate by pumping my shaft at the same slow pace. She was torturing me slowly but surely, spurring me on. I didn't want to wait any longer, didn't want to delay the most memorable moment of my existence. I spent only a few moments preparing her before I couldn't wait any more.

I removed my fingers, wanting so badly to taste her on them, and pulled my hips away from Bella's grasp. I reached down to coat myself with her wetness that practically dripped off of my fingers. The feeling was so luxurious that I wasted no time and gripped my base, shifting down and forward until I could feel my tip line up with her slick lips. My eyes met hers and silently asked the million dollar question.

Without hesitation she nodded and I slid slowly into her depths...

The surge of heat engulfed me, thawing my frozen body, warming my cold heart. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, but something I wanted to feel every day from here to the end of eternity. Bella and I were finally one, finally together. She was mine and I, hers.

Realizing that I hadn't moved yet, I slowly slid back out most of the way before plunging slowly back into her, moaning desirably as she writhed under me, shifting her hips, pushing herself into me, onto me.

"Oh god, Bella, so good," I groaned out as I pulled out and slid back home again.

"Yes, oh, Edward, yes," Bella whispered as she tilted her hips to meet my movements.

I slid out slowly again, slow even for a human, and pushed back in even slower, burning the feel of every single millimeter of her into my memory. She was absolutely perfect, made just for me. Bella kept my pace, matching me perfectly. When I began to pull out, she dipped her hips back. When I pushed forward, she tilted her pelvis toward me, deepening the penetration.

Soft touches…deep breaths…low moans… Skin…flesh…hands…mouths… We were everywhere and nowhere all at once. There wasn't a part of skin left unexplored.

The excruciatingly slow pace allowed me to not lose it the moment I felt her scorching heat surround my cool, rigid dick.

But Bella wasn't allowing my pace for long. She began to thrust her hips up harder to meet my strokes, slamming her warm, soft, pliable body into my hard, frozen, unyielding one.

"Easy love," I murmured into her ear I tried to steady her hips with one of my hands, never ceasing my movements within her. It was just too damn good to even think about stopping.

"No…more…harder…" Bella groaned as she fought against my restraint.

Her arms wrapped around my body, her nails dragging across the skin of my back as she pulled herself up roughly to meet me. Her mouth sought out my neck, nibbling, licking, sucking, and biting the flesh there. It was total sensory overload and I gave up trying to control her gyrating body, instead giving in as much as I dared.

Bella moaned loudly, her body lifting off the bed as I slammed myself into her as hard as I dared. As her hot, sweaty body pressed into my chilled one, I hissed at the sensation. There was so much heat surrounding me, like fire engulfing my entire being.

I pulled out of my heated core of desire, making Bella beg for me again, and pushed back in just as hard as before. Bella moaned my name, her walls tightening around me, pulling me closer and closer to ecstasy. In all my existence, with all the women I've bed, none of them had ever felt like this, this tight, this searing hot, this good…

I looked at Bella's face, contorted beautifully in the throes of passion as I thrust into her over and over. Bella's legs wrapped around me. Bella's arms grasping onto me. Bella's mouth kissing my skin. Her scorching walls engulfing my dick.

I knew I was getting near the precipice; I needed Bella there, too.

I braced myself on one arm, moving the other between us, searching out her clit. When my thumb pressed onto it, my fingers splayed over her lower abdomen, Bella hissed and bucked her hips wildly.

"Oh, god, shit, fuck, Edward…" Bella moaned almost incoherently, her body moving involuntarily underneath me as I continued to thrust powerfully into her while I massaged her clit with my thumb.

I dropped my mouth to her neck, lightly nibbling with my lips. When I found her jugular, the taste of the blood so close to the skin made me wanton with desire. Keeping my lips over my teeth, I pressed her clit harder with my thumb, sending her over into a pool of orgasmic waves, and bit down on her neck with my lips, falling over the edge with my love…

I stilled myself then regrettably pulled out of her warm cocoon. Bella whimpered as I did so, but sighed contentedly when I pulled her body against mine and covered us up. We laid there silently, just enjoying the feel of one another, but finally the silence was broken.

"What is that other thing on the dresser?" Bella asked softly, almost as if she had spoken louder, our little bubble would have popped.

"Just something else I got, well made actually, for you."

"Can I have it?" Bella asked, her big doe eyes looking up at me in a way that should have been sinful.

I slid out of bed, not bothering to put on any clothing as I walked across the room at a human pace. Bella gasped as she took in my fully naked form, a blush quickly flashing across her body. I smirked at her sudden shyness, when just moments before, she was open and needy and a siren.

I picked up the photo album of her parents and went back to the bed, covering myself up as I sat up and pulled her next to me.

"This is…well…something that I wanted to get for you…make for you, that is…" I stumbled, trying to explain the photo album before I handed it to her.

"Huh?" Bella replied, a confused look on her face.

"Here, just look," I said, placing the album on her lap.

Bella looked at it, then at me, then back at the photo album and opened it up revealing a picture of Charlie and Renee from after her abduction, but before Renee left Forks. They were not as haggard looking as they had been initially, finally starting to recover from their loss of Bella.

"Wait…what…how…when…" Bella tried to ask multiple questions at once, so I had to explain to her.

"I, um…, I hired two private investigators to follow them and photograph them for you, so you could have pictures of them…to see…to see that they are living, breathing…um…moving on, sort of…" I mumbled the last part, hoping she didn't understand, but the realization dawned on her face of what I had been trying to do, and she looked back to the album, flipping through the pages.

When she came across a picture of Charlie embracing a Quileute woman, she looked at me and I explained what the investigator had told me about Charlie and a woman named Sue dating. They had grieved together, her for her husband who had passed from a sudden heart attack, and him for Bella.

A picture of Renee and her step-father Phil on the beach brought another look and another explanation of him getting a position with the minor league team in Jacksonville, Florida.

Page after page turned and I watched Bella's shoulders get heavier and heavier; her chin trembled and her eyes watered. When she reached the last page and saw that there were no more pictures, the tears finally fell and she started shaking with the force of the cries.

Seeing her cry broke my dead heart and I pulled her to me, cradling her in my arms as she continued to cry. No words were spoken, no kisses exchanged, only tears falling while I held her to me. Hours passed as she cried and I began to worry about her mental state.

Finally, sometime early in the morning, she fell into a restless sleep and words began to stumble from her lips.

"Mom…Dad…Edward…sorry…goodbye," were the only words muttered that I could understand and it made my heart shatter to hear them.

Was she…? She was telling me goodbye, I was sure of it. And, those words forced me to do the one thing I never wanted to do…let her go.

Once she had settled into a deeper sleep, I extricated her from my lap, laying her down on a pillow and covering her up. I got to work at once, determined to follow through with my decision to let her go before I changed my mind.

I threw on clothes, exiting my room quietly to find Alice standing there. I explained what I had to do and what I needed from her, then set to work retrieving Bella's truck from the hidden outbuilding we had. Rose had fixed it up as I had been planning on giving it back to her at some time in the future.

Once I had it parked in front of the house, GPS installed with her address programmed, more than enough money to suffice her trip back home with hotel stay, I went inside to find Alice with the bags packed for Bella. I took them from her and demanded that she and Jasper leave the house and go away for the rest of the day. I didn't want anyone there when Bella woke up so that she was forced to leave without anyone pressuring her to stay. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were already gone, out enjoying Valentine's Day as couples.

Once everything was prepared, I sat down and did the hardest thing I ever had done… I wrote Bella a letter telling her goodbye. I returned to my room, clothing in hand for her to wear when she awoke, and placed the folded clothes on my dresser. I set the letter on top and crossed the room to her sleeping form.

Kneeling beside the bed, I leaned over her and took one more deep breath of her deliciously devilish scent before kissing her softly on the lips and telling her what I had planned to tell her that night.

"I love you, my Bella," I whispered in her ear before kissing her one last time.

I turned and ran from the otherwise empty house, leaving my phone behind so she couldn't find a way to contact me. I ran for miles, not caring where I went. My body trembled with unshed tears and wracking sobs.

I lost all track of time, forgetting everything but my last moments with Bella. The world held nothing else for me now that I had sent her away, but it was what she wanted, what she had said in her sleep.

I was vaguely aware of drained carcasses around me as I sat, leaned up against a tree trunk, but didn't know how they got there. Had I drained them? I couldn't remember. The sun rose and began to move through the sky, time passing before my eyes, and still I sat, thinking only of Bella.

I was brought out of my daze when I heard an approaching animal. Getting up, I realized that enough time should have passed for her to be long gone.

I ran back to the house, eager to torture myself more by lying in my bed, breathing in her lingering scent. When I got closer, I heard the distinct sound of my phone ringing and ran to it, hoping against hope that it was Bella calling me.

The caller ID showed that it was Rose, and I answered in a short, clipped tone.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked.

"What have you done?!" Rose was screaming and I heard the wind rushing past the phone as she ran.

"I sent Bella home, where she wanted to go," I explained roughly as my body began to shake with more sobs.

"You fucking idiot! You need to get to her…NOW!"

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Bella's in trouble!"

"What? How do you know?"

"Alice called, everyone's on their way back. Get to her NOW!"


	23. Chapter 23

Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 23

Previously:

_I ran back to the house, eager to torture myself more by lying in my bed, breathing in her lingering scent. When I got closer, I heard the distinct sound of my phone ringing and ran to it, hoping against hope that it was Bella calling me._

_The caller ID showed that it was Rose, and I answered in a short, clipped tone._

"_Yes, Rose?" I asked._

"_What have you done?" Rose was screaming and I heard the wind rushing past the phone as she ran._

"_I sent Bella home, where she wanted to go," I explained roughly as my body began to shake with more sobs. _

"_You fucking idiot! You need to get to her…NOW!"_

"_What? Why?" I asked, suddenly worried._

"_Bella's in trouble!"_

"_What? How do you know?"_

"_Alice called, everyone's on their way back. Get to her NOW!"_

I hung up with Rose and quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Edward, thank god, are you on your way to her?" Alice said as she answered the phone.

"I'm following her trail, but do you know where she is exactly? And what happened to her?" I yelled into the phone as I ran down the driveway and reached the road, following the scent of her and her truck.

"I don't know where she is exactly, just in the woods. But you have to get to her _now_! There are others with her!"

My expletives at the situation increased when I realized the line went dead from me crushing my cell phone. Shit! I had just fucked the situation even more. But I pushed that thought off as I increased my speed, not caring if I passed a car or not. I didn't care if someone saw me or not, all I thought about was getting to Bella and making her safe.

Her scent was getting stronger as I ran through the sporadic rays of sun, my skin sparkling for all to see, but my sight was focused on her. When I rounded a curve in the road I stopped short, spying her truck at the bottom of the embankment on the side of the road, resting against a tree. I rushed to it, hoping to find her inside, hoping Alice had been wrong, but she wasn't there.

I paced around the truck, drawing in sharp breaths through my nose, searching for the direction of her scent, and found it quickly. I took off into the woods, alarmed that she had gone through them. Why had she stopped the truck? Why did she wander off into the forest? Once I found her and made sure she was safe, I was going to give her hell for going off into the woods like she did.

I could smell her scent getting stronger, then two other scents hit me like a ton of bricks – other vampires…and her blood.

I faltered in my run, hoping like hell that I wasn't too late, that she was ok. When I heard her scream, I ran faster than before and burst into her view three seconds later. I wasn't prepared for the sight before me.

I was frozen. There before me stood Bella, frightened beyond belief. She was so scared I could smell it rolling off of her. I glanced over her, discovering the source of the blood – her hand. She must have fallen and scraped it, attracting the nomads.

But, Bella wasn't standing there alone, directly behind her, with his filthy arms wrapped around her body, holding her flush to him, was a vampire I hadn't ever met before. His thoughts were rapidly flooding my brain, as were the thoughts of his two companions, another male and a female, but they weren't in my line of sight. They were somewhere behind me.

'_Ah, so this is her vamp,' _the blonde guy holding Bella thought to himself, unaware of my ability to read his thoughts. _'And look, he's an animal drinker. That will make this even easier; the animals make him weaker than us _real_ vampires.'_

_'I can take him,' _another male thought from somewhere behind me, but I refused to look for him, keeping my eyes on Bella and the soon-to-be-pile-of-ash in front of me.

_'I wonder if James will be upset if I _play_ with this one while he _plays_ with his little human?'_ a female thought and that thought was enough for me to delve deeper into the mind of James, the vampire in front of me holding Bella, and I was reeling at what I found.

It was there, behind the words, their disgusting plan and daily behavior. Apparently these three would play with their food before eating it, and by play, I mean rape.

The nanosecond their plans entered my mind, I was uprooted, flying across the clearing. The very next nanosecond, I was being flung backwards and pinned to the ground by the now visible other two of this threesome.

A predatory snarl ripped from my chest as I fought to get up, but they had me pinned, the female holding my arms and straddling my chest, and the male holding me by my neck, ready to decapitate me at a moment's notice.

My eyes stayed trained on Bella as I struggled to get up, trying to find a weakness with these two, but none could be found.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered, looking directly into my eyes, my soul, with her sorrowful and pained eyes.

"Don't, don't baby, it's ok, it's my fault," I managed to say before the male squeezed my neck tighter, making it difficult to talk.

"How sweet," James sneered. "That's going to make this even more enjoyable. Victoria, Laurent, hold him while I tend to this little whore, will ya?"

It all happened at once...Bella screamed as James' teeth quickly pierced her neck, I roared and bucked my lower body, making Laurent's hold on my head falter, allowing me to sit up. Victoria ripped at my arms, bending my left arm to the point of snapping it off just above the elbow. Victoria fell forward and sprang off of me as I twisted and lunged for a still stunned Laurent. It was too easy, I was too quick, my teeth found purchase on his neck as my singular arm gripped his head by the hair, and soon his body fell with a thud to the forest floor.

I threw his severed head off to the side and spun, seeing Victoria standing between me and James, whose mouth was still on Bella's neck, still drinking her, tainting her with his venom, taking her from me.

Before I could lunge at Victoria, she threw my arm at me then sprinted off out of the clearing just as the voices of my family broke through my mind. I lunged for James just as Rosalie and Alice entered the small clearing, instantly exiting it as they took off after Victoria. Esme and Carlisle entered next and Esme went to Laurent's beheaded body, further dismembering it.

James, seeing me coming, bit down on Bella's neck one last time, then pushed her away, ripping her neck wide open.

The sound that exited my body was other worldly, full of pain, hatred, anger, and the need to murder. I went to attack James, but Emmett and Jasper appeared suddenly, breaking through the trees behind him, grabbing him and twisting in different directions while pulling, ripping him apart in a jagged line down the center of his body.

I heard someone calling my name and realized it was Carlisle. I spun, my eyes still focused on death, and saw him over Bella's body, his mouth on her neck.

No thoughts could be comprehended and I lunged for him, ripping him away from her. He didn't fight me, but tried to explain, to get me to understand what he had been doing.

"Edward! Edward! Calm down! I was closing the wound, it was too large, to open, too much blood lost. Edward, she's changing," Carlisle said rapidly as I searched her body for the damage James had inflicted, but Carlisle had already taken care of it.

He slowly approached my side as I pulled her body to mine, already wracked with tremors as the venom James had injected began to spread.

"Edward, it's your choice, but either way, she will be one of us. You can make the length of her change lessen some by injecting her with more venom, your venom. Or you can let the small amount that he injected spread at a slower rate. If you do that, her change will be similar to yours, length wise. It's up to you, Edward. but whatever you choose, make the choice quickly. It needs to happen now or not at all." Carlisle spoke to me in a calming voice, trying to get me to calm down myself.

I knew what I had to do, I knew what I needed for my sanity while Bella changed, but it meant hurting her more, in a way.

I shot a pleading look at Carlisle as I laid Bella back to the forest floor, kneeling over her.

"Don't worry, I'll stop you if you can't stop yourself. You can do this, Edward, she's your mate."

Carlisle's words pushed resolve through my veins and I dropped my mouth to the tender flesh of Bella's wrist, sinking my teeth in, pushing the venom in instead of taking the last bit of blood out. She screamed out and I wanted to cry, sob, bawl, but I couldn't. My body shook with the dry sobs as I sealed that wound and repeated the gesture on the other wrist. More screaming, more sobbing. The same on each leg and the other side of her neck.

By the time Carlisle pulled me back, I was a quivering mess and Bella lay there, trembling and whimpering, her jaw locked down and her eyes clenched shut.

I noticed, looking around, that my family had disposed of the offending three. Rosalie and Alice were carrying back chunks of Victoria, and Emmett and Jasper had finished off James and added him to the pyre that Esme had built for Laurent.

Carlisle picked up my arm that Victoria had ripped off and handed it to me to carry back to the house. I wanted to carry Bella back, but Carlisle picked her up and headed off silently for home. I followed behind him, my eyes on her the whole way.

God, she must be in so much pain. Pain that I caused inadvertently and purposefully. I should have never sent her away. I should have just been selfish and kept her there. But still, I was plagued on why she had stopped in the first place, and why she had wandered off into the woods. I would have to wait for those answers, wait for her to awaken, her eyes a bright crimson, her life forever altered and paused.

Emmett and Jasper didn't return to the house with us, instead going to retrieve Bella's truck. At the house, Carlisle forced me to stay out of the bathroom while Esme, Alice, and Rose tended to Bella, washing her and dressing her before settling her in my bed…our bed.

Carlisle took me into his bedroom to reattach my arm. It would be a while before it was fully functional again, but it would be working by the time Bella awoke.

After he had tended to me, I quickly showered and discarded my ruined clothing. Alice had placed clean clothes in the bathroom for me as I washed off, so I was able to dress rapidly and join Bella in my…our room.

For two-and-a-half days, I stayed by her side, not leaving once. I held her, hoping my cold body would douse some of the venom induced flames engulfing her body.

I watched her as her features began to change slightly, shift into her immortal ones. I listened to her heart race faster and faster as it neared its last beat.

I talked to her, told her everything… I told her how selfish I was and how sorry I was for causing this. I told her how I had never imagined that someone like her would ever enter my life and how I felt about her, telling her that I loved her, knowing she could hear me.

Finally, as the day dawned on the third day, I heard the last shift in her heart. It sped uncontrollably toward the finale, and I sat there with baited breath, awaiting Bella's awakening.

When the last beat sounded, the last pump of blood became forever changed; I held my breath and waited for Bella's eyes to open.

As Bella's eyes slowly opened, as the bright ruby eyes came into view, I looked down upon her, cradled in my arms, and waited to see what she would do.

Bella's eyes found mine, stared deeply into them, and then her soft lips, now the same temperature as mine, began to move. The words she spoke were like the symphony of my life, forever giving me reason to continue existing.

"I love you too, Edward."


	24. Chapter 24

Stockholm Syndrome Epilogue

It had been fifty years since Bella had woken up and told me she loved me, fifty years of love and making love and spending almost every moment in each other's arms. It never got old and the feelings never waned, only growing stronger every day, week, month, and year.

But, we did have two rough patches. The first was when Bella came to me, three years after her change, and asked if there was a way to give her parents closure on her disappearance. We spoke to Carlisle about it, who had resumed working at a local hospital, and he was able to procure a body, similar in height, age, and stature to Bella. Emmett and Jasper had retrieved her truck, and we set the plan in motion.

Bella and I drove the truck back into rural northern Washington, followed by Carlisle and Alice, who transported the donor body. Staging an accident, we wrapped the truck around a tree, making sure to show a path of destruction to it. Bella had tried to help, but had broken down as Carlisle and I began to bend the truck around the tree. I abandoned the task, letting Alice take over, to console her. Carlisle had placed the body into the cab of the truck, then Alice lit it up, making sure to use the gasoline in a manner that would look like the fuel tank had ruptured and the gas had caught fire. We stayed there to make sure that the truck burned to a point that the body would not be identifiable. But, it would be enough to give Charlie, Renee, and Phil closure on her whereabouts.

Bella had become withdrawn for about a month following that incident, but finally came out of her self-imposed shell and began to be the woman I had fallen in love with. She even finally agreed to marry, after I asked her about a hundred times. We held a small ceremony out in the middle of the forest, with Jasper officiating for us. Carlisle presented Bella to me and it was just perfect.

After congratulatory hugs and kisses from everyone, and some pictures to document the event, our family left Bella and I, and we spent the next two weeks running through the forests, hunting and making love. It was pure bliss.

Life was perfect. We moved a few times, travelling around the overcast cities and towns around the world, and just showing Bella all the miraculous things that this life could allow her. She and I even spent six straight months on Isle Esme, an island Carlisle had gifted to Esme. It was blissful, taking moonlight swims in the buff, feeding off of the marine life. Watching Bella take down a shark was one of the most erotic things I had ever witnessed, and we fucked like animals under the water, not resurfacing for an hour.

I never knew, before Bella, how erotic swimming could be, or hunting, or women. She had changed me, unknowingly and permanently. I was a better man, vampire, and mate with her by my side and I never wanted to experience life without her within holding distance again. Yet, as time wore on, as the years passed, Bella began to take trips without me, and I had no idea where she was going because her mind was still silent to me, after all this time.

Alice, if she knew, made sure to think of other things when I was around and never mentioned it to me. However, one day, I found out where she had been going because she asked me to come along. It was about thirty years after she had changed. This time, we had been staying in Micronesia, in a town called Chuuk which only had almost no fully sunny days a year, enjoying the beautiful landscape. While the wildlife on the islands didn't really sustain our appetites, we could always dive deep for marine life to fill the void. I knew it wouldn't be a long term location for us, but it was still beautiful.

Bella and I caught a flight back to the United States and I had a feeling where we were going. She was going back home. One look at her told me that she had been doing it for a while now, that this was her mysterious trip destination every time.

Bella was unusually quiet on the drive to Forks. We pulled up to our old house, the one where she had been held captive so many years before, and Bella was out of the car and off running through the trees before the car was even in park. I quickly rushed after her once I had secured the rental, and finally caught up to her decimating a boulder. While it was hot, and I was immensely turned on by her physical display, I knew something was wrong.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I asked her even though I knew that she wasn't but what should I have said?

She turned to look at me, unshed venomous tears lining her lids and she rushed forward, grasping onto me as she cried her dry tears.

"No, no, no I'm not ok, it's not ok, it will never be ok because _he _doesn't and can't know the truth!" Bella yelled into my chest.

"Who, Bella, who can't know the truth?" I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about but I didn't want to make assumptions.

"My father! He's dying, Edward! He's dying and I can't go to him, I can't tell him that I'm ok and happy and that I got my happily ever after with you. I can't tell him what really happened and tell him that I lied to him but that it was for the best! I can't and he's dying and I just want to go to him, tell him, let him see me one more time!" Bella collapsed in my arms and I just held her as she shook with it all. But, I was confused on Charlie. He was getting older, but she hadn't mentioned anything up until now about him dying.

"Bella, love, what do you mean Charlie's dying?"

"He…his...it's his heart. He's been going downhill for some time now and he's just been sent home with hospice. He's going to die soon and I had to come back and say goodbye," Bella explained in a broken voice and I just held her and shushed her, completely wanting to knock the hell out of myself for not seeing that something was wrong with her sooner. She had apparently been keeping tabs on Charlie for some time, and I assume visiting unbeknownst to him or me. My stubborn and headstrong Bella, what would I do without her?

It was breaking my heart to watch her dissolve like she was, but I had an idea that might make her feel somewhat better, and allow her the opportunity to tell Charlie goodbye. Once I got her calmed down, I went into detail.

That night, I just held her in my arms as we stood outside of Charlie's house. Bella told me how an old friend of the family's, Sue Clearwater, had moved in to help Charlie after her husband had passed away about seven years prior. Sue had been a nurse and was tending to Charlie, who had insisted on dying at home instead of in a hospital. I listened in to the steady beeping of the machines that were monitoring his vitals and whispered reassuring words to Bella, telling her how much I loved her and how I was there for her and always would be.

As dawn began to break over the small town of Forks, Bella slipped inside and up to Charlie's room. I kept an ear out for her and Sue, who had apparently taken up residence of Bella's old room. I tried not to listen in as Bella said her goodbye's, however hearing her speak to him made me almost falter. But, as he began to whisper back and his monitors began to beep wildly, I knew what was happening.

As his heart monitor went to a long tone and there was movement in the next bedroom, Bella slipped quietly out of his window and darted into the woods, straight into my arms. We stayed embraced, hidden within the surrounding trees until the police cars arrived, followed by the coroner's vehicle. Charlie was gone and Bella was a mess in my arms.

I finally coaxed her from our hidden spot and took her back to the house, trying to soothe her the whole time. That entire day and the subsequent night we just lay in bed, holding onto one another. Neither of us spoke to break the silence. Finally, early the next morning, I got Bella to come hunting with me and that broke her out of her silent trance. Watching each other hunt was like foreplay to us, and we soon found ourselves a tangle of naked limbs as we slowly made love on the soft forest floor, reaffirming our feelings for one another.

After we dressed and returned to the house, Bella mentioned wanting to stay for the funeral, but I warned her that people around town might still remember her and made her agree to hide inside of the tree line and that we would go. She readily agreed and the funeral was held two days later, with the entire police force and fire department in attendance. In fact, I think the entire town was there, as Charlie had been the Chief of Police for thirty some odd years. He had been a well respected man of the law and citizen of the town. Even in the few years following Bella's disappearance, he had tried his best to go to work every day. Simply put, the community loved him and they were all there to say goodbye. Charlie was being laid to rest beside the false grave of Bella's. He and Renee had buried the donor body we used to give them closure many years before.

After the last person left and the crew had buried his casket under the mound of upturned earth, we waited for the last bit of daylight to dissipate before we said our final goodbyes. Bella went first, and I allowed her to take her time, to really tell him bye one last time. As she finished, I approached the tombstone and knelt beside it and her. Taking Bella's hand in mine, I told Charlie what I had always wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, sorry I took your little girl. But I promise that I've loved her like she's a queen and worshipped her daily. I'll take good care of her and make sure that she lives the best life possible, only one that she deserves. Thank you for creating her for me and I cannot apologize enough for the pain and hurt I put you through." Bella squeezed my hand and I turned to face her, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

We silently rose from our spot and headed back to the house to shower and change before departing for the airport. We just held onto one another for the flight back to Chuuk and then spent the next week immersed in one another, swimming around the island, hunting, and making love. I also made Bella promise to tell me if she was planning on going to see her mother as she had Charlie. But, those trips never came.

About a month after Charlie's passing, Alice flew into our room in a panic. Apparently Phil and Renee had been out late one evening and had been involved in a car accident. Without even thinking about it, I booked flights for Bella and me to Seattle. Renee and Phil had retired there after he finished playing ball and coaching. I had figured that they felt closer to Bella there.

But, when we landed back in Seattle, my phone rang. It was Alice and I feared I already knew what she was calling to tell me. Placing the phone to my ear, my fears were confirmed when she informed me that Renee and Phil didn't survive the wreck.

Bella was numb beside me, overhearing what Alice had said, and she just went through the motions over the next few days as we awaited their funerals. However, we were surprised to be back in Forks for those. Apparently, Renee and Phil had decided that they wanted to be buried together but Renee wanted to be beside her daughter. So, as we looked on, once again from the cover of the trees, Renee was placed in the ground on the one side of Bella, Charlie occupying the other side. Phil was placed in the ground on Renee's other side, and the service was small, consisting of only a few friends that they had amassed since their move to Washington.

As night took over, I let Bella walk forward to say her goodbyes to them, as I hadn't ever met them, but I went to her when I saw her shoulders slump and begin to shake as she spoke. Pulling her broken form to me, I made sure she was done before I carried her back to the house in Forks. We spent a month there, completely alone while Bella worked through the fact that she had no more family left, at least human family that is.

I was there for her every step of the way and kept reaffirming my love for her. Finally, she was ready to leave Forks, but she didn't want to go back to Chuuk. She had mentioned us living apart from the family for a while, and while I would miss them, it was our turn to live like a married couple. I had just the spot in mind, and when I went to get it all set up, I had a message from Alice that it had been taken care of and that our belongings were already there, awaiting our arrival. Damn omniscient vampire.

We packed our bags, said goodbye to Forks, and headed for the airport. I was taking Bella back to Chicago, back to my family home where we could live together, undetected, and have plenty of meal options in the surrounding areas. She fell in love with my parent's home immediately and I knew that we would be happy there.

We stayed for about ten years before rejoining my family in Maine, and have been with them for the last ten years. I don't know what the next fifty years will bring to Bella and I, but I do know that we will spend them together, side by side and forever in love.


	25. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
